Nouveau défi
by Grwn
Summary: [en pause] Après la Winter cup, une équipe est créée parmi tous les joueurs de basket lycéen japonais pour se présenter au championnat du monde. Comment les joueurs qui étaient jusqu'à lors rivaux vont faire pour s'entendre et jouer en équipe ? [MidoTaka] [AkaKuro] [AoKaga]
1. Chapter 1

Heureux. Oui Kuroko était heureux car aujourd'hui il faisait son entrée en deuxième année au lycée Seirin et cela voulait donc dire qu'il allait revoir tout ses amis de l'équipe de basket et qu'il allait rejouer avec eux. Même s'il avait vu Kagami pendant les vacances, les autres lui manquait. C'est donc avec l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il se dirigea vers son lycée, vers une nouvelle année avec de nouveaux défis.

Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir un défi de cette envergure.

C'est en arrivant dans le gymnase pour se réunir avec l'équipe que la coach leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

-Cette année certains d'entre vous ne participeront pas à l'Interhigh.

-Hein mais pourquoi ça ? demanda Kagami qui ne pu cacher sa surprise

-Il y a le championnat du monde de basket qui se déroule cette année, et je sais de source sûre que le Japon compte participer. Les sélections commencent d'ailleurs le mois prochain. J'espère que la majorité de nos joueurs feront partie de cette équipe, je vais donc corser l'entrainement afin que vous fassiez bonne impression. Il y aura les meilleurs joueurs lycéen du pays et je ne veux pas que vous restiez dans l'ombre !

-Eh mais ça veut certainement dire qu'il y aura des joueurs de la génération des miracles ! On a aucune chance... se plaignit Koganei

-Ne commence pas à partir défaitiste, je te rappel qu'ils n'étaient que 5, enfin 6 avec Kuroko, ça veut donc dire qu'il reste autant de place pour vous !

-Elle a raison, il faut qu'on donne tout pour être sélectionnés et faire partie de l'équipe nationale ! lança Teppei, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! On peut y arriver les gars ! encouragea Kagami.

-Mais, et pour les nouveaux joueurs qui veulent intégrer l'équipe cette année ? questionna Hyuga

-Ils passeront les sélections comme tout le monde, après tout peut être qu'on découvrira un nouvel as comme Kagami l'année dernière. J'espère que vous êtes près à vous battre.

-Bien sur qu'on l'est ! lança Kagami, visiblement excité par la nouvelle.

Toute l'équipe était visiblement heureuse et les discussions allaient bon train au sujet des joueurs probablement sélectionnés. Bien sur aucun d'eux n'avaient de doutes sur le fait que Kagami et toute la génération des miracles allaient être dans l'équipe. Mais un détail fit disparaître le sourire de Hyuga, il se retourna vers la coach :

-Hum coach ?

-Oui ?

-Tu voulais dire quoi par « entrainement plus corsé » tout à l'heure ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout préparé. Dit-elle avec un sourire qui leur donna des frissons de peur et des sueurs froides, Izuki eu même du mal à déglutir. Kuroko se dit que parfois, elle avait l'air aussi effrayante que son ancien capitaine, Akashi.

* * *

Kagami, qui voulait avoir l'avis de Kuroko sur ce futur événement l'invita à manger au Maji burger, le bleuté qui adorait leurs milkshakes à la vanille ne pu refuser, et ça Kagami le savait depuis le temps. C'est donc seulement quand ils furent assis à leurs places habituelles, près de la fenêtre, avec sa montagne de sandwichs pour l'un et son milkshake pour l'autre que Kagami demanda :

-Alors t'en pense quoi toi de cette histoire de championnat ?

-Ça à l'air vraiment génial, mais je doute faire partie de l'équipe, après tout je ne suis que passeur, celui que personne ne remarque... On a jouer contre beaucoup d'autres joueurs plus talentueux que moi...

-Ne commence pas avec tes bêtises Kuroko ! C'est obligé que tu sois sélectionné !

-Je l'espère Kagami-kun. De plus je ne pourrais pas te laisser seul avec la Génération des miracles, je ne veux pas de meurtres.

-Aaah j'avais oublié ce détail... Vu que leur participation est quasiment assurée, si on est sélectionnés on devra faire équipe avec eux, c'est pas gagné ! Enfin pour toi ça sera moins pénible que pour moi, après tout ils t'aiment beaucoup et tu as déjà joué avec eux.

-Oui, mais je te rappel que j'ai quitté l'équipe car justement je n'aimais plus jouer avec eux. Et même s'ils semblent avoir changés, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera...

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Cependant, Kagami n'ayant aucune envie de rentré chez lui proposa à son coéquipier un petit duel au terrain un peu plus loin. Deux heures passèrent et la nuit était déjà tombée, et c'est avec un score de 80 à 12 que leur jeu s'arrêta. Kagami en était sorti grand vainqueur, et même si c'était toujours aussi facile pour lui de battre le joueur fantôme, il aimait jouer avec lui.

Sur le chemin vers chez lui, Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de penser au championnat, il était vraiment excité par cette idée, rencontrer des joueurs du monde entier, c'était son rêve. Et cela lui avait donné un nouvel objectif, car il avait atteint celui qu'il s'était fixé l'année passée, c'est-à-dire de vaincre la Génération des miracles et de devenir le meilleur joueur du Japon. Maintenant il voulait être le meilleur joueur au monde. Mais pour cela il allait surement devoir faire équipe avec ses anciens rivaux.

Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait le plus peur, une pensée lui était apparue et plus il y pensait, plus son cœur le pinçait. Il se souvenait très bien des mots d'Aomine à propos de Kuroko, pour lui, il était sa seule et vraie lumière. Et si Kuroko retournait avec lui et le laissait... Cette pensée l'empêcha de dormir et c'est avec seulement 2 heures de sommeil qu'il se rendit au lycée le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Je profite de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Hyuga. J'en ai profiter pour lui rajouter un petit cadeau du coup ^^

Et je vous remercie pour vos review et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Satan, c'était le nouveau surnom d'Aida depuis un mois. Sans doute cela était du aux entrainements qu'elle faisait endurer à son équipe adorée. Plus les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale approchaient, plus ils étaient laborieux. Les joueurs n'avaient quasiment plus un moment de répits et la date qui allait les libérés de cet enfer arriva.

Le stress et l'excitation montaient en chacun des joueurs de Seirin, Kagami n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit comme chaque fois qu'il s'apprête à livrer un match important. Kuroko lui avait dormis comme un loir, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés devant le Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, en voyant les nombreux autres joueurs que son estomac se serra, il avait vraiment peur. Ils n'eurent à peine le temps d'entrer dans le hall de l'énorme gymnase qu'un cri se fit entendre :

-KUROKOCCHI !

-Bonjour Kise-kun.

-Je suis content de te voir ici, lui dit Kise tout en le serrant dans les bras, tu as intérêt de tout faire pour être sélectionné, car moi je compte bien l'être et jouer à nouveau à tes cotés.

-Commence par me lâcher s'il te plait, tu m'étouffe.

-Oh pardon ! Tiens bonjour Kagamicchi, toi aussi tu es là pour les sélections ?

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça, et à ton avis qu'est ce qu'on fait là, on n'est pas venu pour t'encourager idiot.

-T'es méchant Kagamicchi !

-Non il n'est pas méchant, c'est toi qui es stupide ! le coupa Kasamatsu qui s'avança vers son ami, maintenant dépêche toi de venir le coach t'attend.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Bon, à tout à l'heure les gars, et bonne chance Kurokocchi, je compte sur toi ! lança Kise avant de partir en courant vers les autres joueurs de Kaijo.

-Bien, commença Riko, je vais aller chercher des renseignements sur le déroulement de la journée, attendez moi ici. Sauf toi Huyga, tu viens avec moi.

-Euh oui si tu veux...

Ce n'est que quand les deux lycéens ne furent plus en vue que Teppei demanda au reste des joueurs :

-Vous ne les trouvez pas vachement proches en ce moment ces deux là ?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Koganei.

-Oui ils ont toujours entretenus une bonne relation, ajouta Kagami, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il fait pour la supporter...

-Ils f-RIKO-tent ... tiens je dois la notée celle-ci ! s'écria Izuki, son carnet de blagues à la main.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Izuki-kun, ce n'était pas drôle, le coupa Kuroko.

-Qu'est ce qui n'était pas drôle ? demanda la coach déjà de retour.

-Euh rien du tout ! lancèrent tous les joueurs dans un accord parfait.

-Bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps pour vos bêtises, j'ai eu le programme de la journée, on va d'abord disputer un match de 20 minutes pour voir vos compétences, il y aura 50 joueurs présélectionnés dans la matinée après ces matchs, et ces 50 joueurs seront mélangés en 10 équipes pour refaire un match de 20 minutes cet après-midi. Cependant nous ne sauront pas tout de suites les joueurs pris dans l'équipe, car les sélections durent 3 jours, les personnes concernées recevront un courrier à leur domicile. expliqua Riko.

-Pourquoi on ne doit joueur que 20 minutes ? demanda Teppei

-Tu as vu le nombre d'équipes présentes ? Si l'on devait faire des matchs de 40 minutes pour chacune cela prendrait énormément de temps.

-Et contre qui on va jouer ? questionna Kagami

-Kaijo ! répondit Hyuga. Mais n'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas le score qui compte, mais ce que vous ferrez au cours du match.

-Bien, allons déjà nous échauffer, on passe dans les premiers, proposa la coach.

Tous la suivirent vers les terrains bondés, en cherchant celui sur lequel ils devaient s'échauffer. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le trouver quand ils entendirent à nouveau la voix de Kise s'élever :

-Hey Kurokocchi on va jouer l'un contre l'autre, Midorimacchi dirait que c'est le destin qui veut nous rassembler, c'est magnifique ! s'écria t'il la larme à l'œil.

-Je dirais plutôt que le destin veut me punir, répondit-il d'un ton las.

-Tu es si méchant Kurokocchi !

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche du bleuté, il aimait beaucoup embêter son ancien coéquipier.

Une heure plus tard, le coup de sifflet fut donné entre les deux équipes et le match commença.

Les joueurs étaient impressionnants, chacun d'eux se donnaient à fond pour impressionner les sélectionneurs. Kagami enchainait les dunks parfaits et les sauts vertigineux, il était incroyable. Kuroko n'était pas en reste et réussis à marquer plusieurs paniers avec ses Phantom Shot. Cela dit l'équipe adverse ne se laissait pas faire et le blond faisait honneur à son titre de « perfect copy » en réalisant les mêmes dunks que le rouge.

Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre, 56 à 53 en faveur de Seirin, le score, bien qu'il ne soit pas important était serré et tout les joueurs furent déçus d'arrêter un match si génial au bout de 20 minutes. Les deux équipes rejoignirent les gradins afin d'attendre les résultats des présélections. Kise s'assit à coté de Kuroko et Kagami pour les félicités, ils l'avaient vraiment époustouflé et il avait même eu l'impression de jouer contre deux joueurs de la Génération des miracles.

L'après midi même, les trois joueurs faisaient partie de la même équipe et allaient devoir jouer contre une autre composée de joueurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, à l'exception de Huyga. Ce dernier pensait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance pour tomber en match contre l'équipe rassemblant les trois meilleurs joueurs de la journée, mais il chassa cette idée en vitesse pour ne pas se décourager et il ne pensa qu'à ses futurs tirs. Kise lui était heureux de pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec l'ombre. Leur victoire sur l'autre équipe fut écrasante, et même les paniers à trois points de Hyuga n'y avaient rien changé.

* * *

Tout les joueurs de Seirin avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même et la coach les félicita :

-Bravo tout le monde, pour vous félicités je vous offre une part de gâteau que j'ai fait hier soir, dit elle en tendant le plat avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le gâteau était au chocolat et avait l'air normal, voir presque bon. Mais les joueurs connaissaient les talents aux fourneaux de leur coach et chacun essaya de fuir le plat :

-Désolé mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je dois rentrer, lança Kuroko. La coach n'eu pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'il avait déjà disparu.

-E-euh s'il ne va pas bien je ferrais mieux d'aller avec lui au cas où, au revoir tout le monde ! Et Kagami couru dans la direction que Kuroko avait emprunté, même s'il ne savait pas du tout où il était.

-Moi je fais un régime et le chocolat est proscrit, désolé coach, et Teppei s'en alla aussi vite qu'il pu.

-Oh je viens de me souvenir que je n'avais pas finis mes devoirs pour demain, je dois y aller aussi ! et Izuki partit.

-Toi Mitobe tu ne peux pas refuser pas vrai ? et la coach lui tendit le plat.

-Désolé mais il doit venir avec moi chercher ma sœur à son club de poterie, et-et on est déjà en retard. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, salut ! et Koganei pris Mitobe par le bras pour partir en courant. Il l'avait sauvé.

-Bon, quelle excuse tu vas me donner toi ? dit elle au seul membre de l'équipe encore présent.

-Aucune. Je veux bien goûter ton gâteau.

-V-vraiment Hyuga-kun ? s'écria-t-elle les yeux en forme d'étoiles.

-Oui, tu t'es embêter à le faire la moindre des choses c'est d'y goûter.

-Merci, tiens choisis la part que tu veux.

Hyuga pris la plus petite et la porta à sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au pire.

-Alors il est comment ? questionna la brune.

-Plutôt bon.

-Pas la peine de me mentir, si tu ne l'aime pas tu peux le jeter.

-Non je te jure il est pas mal, un peu trop cuit mais-

Sa phrase avait été coupée par les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle lâcha sa boite et son gâteau pour passer doucement ses mains dans les cheveux du capitaine. D'abord surpris par l'action il ne mis cependant pas longtemps à répondre à son invitation et approfondit l'échange en invitant la langue de la brune dans une valse endiablée. Le baiser dura quelques secondes mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'ils s'arrêtent, ils étaient comme dans un autre monde le temps d'un instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, Huyga eu comme une prise de conscience, sa coach venait de l'embrasser et cette idée le rendit aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kagami. Il remonta ses lunettes comme pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Cette scène fit sourire la plus petite, elle regarda Huyga tendrement. Celui-ci lui proposa d'aller boire un chocolat et aussi manger une part de gâteau car le sien était maintenant par terre et recouvert de poussière. Ils partir en direction d'un salon de thé main dans la main, timidement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kagami cherchait Kuroko et quand il l'eu rejoint il lui proposa de manger chez lui. Pour être sur qu'il accepte, il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait un milkshake maison, chose à laquelle le bleuté ne pouvait pas résister. C'est tout les deux qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du plus grand, sans oublier cependant de faire un petit arrêt sur le terrain de streetball situé non-loin de là. Cette journée avait éveillée le fauve en Kagami et ce n'étaient pas les deux petits matchs qu'il avait fait qui allaient le fatiguer. Au bout de deux heures, peut être trois, l'estomac du rouge avait repris ses droits et avait obligé les deux amis à rentrer pour manger.

Kagami avait proposé au bleuté de prendre une douche pendant qu'il préparait le repas, ce qu'il accepta avec un grand plaisir. Le rouge s'installa donc aux fourneaux, et après un bon quart d'heure, le petit revenu, les cheveux mouillés et une simple serviette autour des hanches. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça, se dit Kagami en serrant la spatule dans sa main. Le bleuté avait il seulement conscience de la situation intérieure dans laquelle il mettait son ami ? Kagami du lutter corps et âme pour ne pas sauté sur le plus petit.

-Kagami-kun.

-Oui ? demanda l'as le bout des oreilles rougissant.

-Je n'ai plus d'affaires de rechange.

-Ah, oui. Attend je vais t'en donner.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire les plus petits vêtements qu'il avait, il en sortit un tshirt noir, un pantalon gris ainsi qu'un boxer.

-Tiens, ça devrait aller.

-Merci Kagami-kun., et désolé du dérangement.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, lui répondit le rouge en lui frottant la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Après cela, ce fut au tour du rouge de prendre une douche, avant de passer à table.

-C'est très bon Kagami-kun.

-Oh merci, content que ça te plaise.

-Tu ferais une bonne épouse.

-A-arrête c'est gênant, et puis je ne suis pas une fille, s'écria t'il, le visage devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kuroko. Puis il ajouta :

-Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui.

-Toi aussi, je pense que tu as impressionné tout le monde. Moi le premier en tout cas.

-On verra bien.

La soirée passa comme un éclair, Kuroko eu droit à son milkshake qu'il sirota devant un match enregistré de la NBA avec sa lumière, avant qu'il ne reparte chez lui peu après.

Kagami n'eu aucun mal à s'endormir, des rêves pleins la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine passa, elle fut longue pour tout les joueurs de l'équipe, chacun d'eux espérait recevoir une lettre leur disant qu'ils feraient partie de l'équipe nationale. Kagami s'était même surpris à aller au courrier quatre fois par jours. Ce ne fut que le samedi suivant qu'une enveloppe trôna fièrement dans sa boite aux lettres.

_Monsieur Kagami Taiga,_

_Vous avez été sélectionné parmi les joueurs de tous les lycées du Japon pour intégrer l'équipe nationale junior. Nous demandons votre présence le mercredi 14 mai 2014 à 14heures à l'adresse située plus bas. _

Il ne prit pas le temps de lire la suite qu'il remonta les escaliers de son immeuble quatre à quatre pour appeler Kuroko et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait été sélectionné et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'il composa le numéro de son ami.

-Kagami-kun.

-Allo Kuroko ?

-Ne me dis rien, pour m'appeler si tôt un samedi et en criant aussi fort, j'imagine que tu as reçu une lettre, je me trompe ?

-Non tu as raison, j'ai été sélectionné ! Je suis tellement heur- il s'arrêta un instant et repris, mais d'ailleurs tu l'es toi aussi rassure moi.

-euh... eh bien...

-Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible tu n'a pas reçu de lettre ? s'énerva Kagami, il doit y avoir une erreur !

-Non il n'y en a pas, les sélectionneurs ont du se dire que je ne serais pas utile, après tout à part faire des passes je ne sers pas à grand chose... dit il en étouffant un sanglot.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé Kuroko, je pensais que tu serais sélectionné, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, j-je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Kagami-kun, le coupa Kuroko, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Tu le mérite après tout tes efforts. Excuse moi, je dois raccrocher ma mère m'appel. A lundi Kagami-kun.

-A lundi...

Cette journée qui avait commencé comme un rêve pour le rouge s'assombrie brusquement. Il serra son portable dans sa main, quel idiot ! Il eu une boule au ventre tout le week end, il était vraiment triste que son ami ne soit pas pris, il avait envie de vivre cette expérience avec lui. Quand le lundi arriva, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait pas envie de le voir, de faire face à lui, il se sentait mal. Cependant, Kuroko fit comme de rien était, Kagami se dit alors que son ombre était la personne la plus adorable qu'il connaissait.

A 17heures, ils se rendirent ensemble au gymnase pour rejoindre les autres. Tous accueillirent Kagami avec des applaudissements pour le félicité d'avoir été sélectionné, ainsi que quelques félicitations pour Hyuga qui avait lui aussi réussi. Toute l'équipe était au courant pour Kuroko et aucun n'osa faire de commentaire, pour ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plait, mais Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder tristement. Peu après l'entrainement commença, la coach avait préparer un programme en béton pour Kagami et Hyuga, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se relâchent.

Au bout de 2 heures, l'as était sur les rotules. Heureusement que l'entrainement était finit car il n'aurait pas pu en supporter plus à cause de la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé pendant son weekend d'insomnie. Kuroko semblait l'avoir remarquer et attendit que tous leurs coéquipiers soient partis pour aller lui parler :

-Kagami-kun.

-O-oui Kuroko ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas trop dormis ce weekend, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis...

-A propos du championnat ?

-Oui, et aussi au fait que tu n'as pas été pris, franchement je n'arrive pas à comprendre... J'ai retourner la question dans ma tête plusieurs fois, tu avais été parfait lors des sélections...

-Ne te tracasse plus avec ça Kagami-kun, je serai là pour t'encourager ne t'inquiète pas, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ajouta, tu serais presque mignon quand tu réfléchis.

-H-hein ? s'écria Kagami, le visage rougissant. Ça ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? C'est gênant ! Et puis tu insinues quoi ? Que je ne réfléchis jamais peut être ?

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appel Bakagami.

-Attend toi si je t'attrape ! lança-t-il avant de se mettre à lui courir après.

Courant dans les couloirs, Kuroko se pris le pied dans un tapis et tomba de tout son long sur le carrelage froid. Kagami qui allait trop vite ne pu s'arrêter et lui tomba à son tour, par chance pour le petit il amortit sa chute avec ses bras, empêchant ainsi ses 82 kilos de lui tomber dessus. Leurs visages étaient proches, Kagami fixaient les deux orbes bleus de son ombre. Cet échange visuel dura quelques minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle ou ne bouge, juste leur respiration cassait le silence.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers cette voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, la femme de ménage.

-E-euh désolé madame, on allait partir, répondit Kagami en se levant, il tandis la main à Kuroko pour l'aider à se relever, et après avoir salué la femme ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent. Le soleil commençais à se coucher chacun rentra tranquillement chez lui.

Kagami était encore troublé par la scène qu'il venait de vivre, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, il se souvient juste que son cœur battait anormalement fort.

* * *

Mercredi, dans les environs de 13heures Kagami se préparait à partir pour son rendez-vous. Pour une fois il avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller, il portait un jean gris foncé près du corps, un tshirt blanc avec un col en V, une paire de baskets noires flambants neuves ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Un coup de parfum qu'il avait reçu de la part de Kuroko pour noël et il partit. En le voyant ainsi, on aurait presque pensé qu'il se rendait à un rendez vous avec une fille, seulement ces dernières étaient bien la dernière préoccupation du jeune homme. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, il en trouvait même certaines vraiment attirantes mais il trouvait cela futile, il préférait se concentrer sur le basket ou sur son repas du soir plutôt que de penser aux efforts qu'il devrait faire pour draguer une fille, et surtout pour la garder. C'est peut être pour cette raison qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur son camarade de classe. Il pensait qu'avec lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de mettre de coté sa passion pour le basket car ils la partageaient. Et puis il se disait qu'un garçon était beaucoup moins embêtant qu'une fille, seul Kise faisait l'exception dans son esprit. Sa manière de serrer Kuroko dans ses bras et se frotter a lui comme un chaton se frotte à votre jambe lui rappelait la manière dont Momoi le faisait, d'ailleurs il s'amusait souvent à les comparer et devait s'obliger à ne pas rire dès qu'il voyait le blond. Malheureusement pour notre rouge, il était beaucoup trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur alors il s'accommodait comme il pouvait de la situation actuelle.

Pendant son trajet, il ne pensait qu'au turquoise, tellement qu'en entrant dans le bâtiment ou il avait rendez vous il eu l'impression de le voir en train de discuter avec Kise, Hyuga et Aomine. Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour que son cerveau lui joue de tels tours. Surtout quand sa vision s'approcha de lui et se mis à lui parler :

-Bonjour Kagami-kun.

-K-kuroko ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien je-

-Bakagami qu'est que tu veux qu'il fasse ici, le ménage ? le coupa Aomine, passablement énerver d'avoir vu le rouge entrer.

-Mais il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas été sélectionné...

-En fait c'était une idée de la coach, elle voulait se venger du fait que tu n'avais pas voulu goûter son gâteau alors elle m'a dit de te faire croire ça, je suis désolé Kagami-kun mais j'étais obligé sinon elle aurait tripler mon entrainement... Et puis la tête que tu as fait en me voyant valait vraiment la peine, ajouta Kuroko en étouffant un rire.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Kuroko ! s'écria le rouge, mais bon je suis content quand même que tu fasses partie de l'équipe après tout, parce que quand je vois les personnes qui m'entourent j'ai plus envie de partir en courant qu'autre chose... avait il ajouter en pensant être discret.

-On te retient pas tu sais ! lui cria Aomine en le prenant par le col.

-Daiki lâche le, je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, pas la peine de te salir les mains, on en aura besoin pour gagner.

Cet ordre glaça le sang de Kagami et il pencha la tête pour poser son regard sur celui qui l'avait donné. Akashi esquissa un sourire, et s'approcha des deux hommes. Aussitôt Aomine lâcha Kagami et s'écarta.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir Taiga.

-Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom toi ?

-Allons, on va faire partie de la même équipe.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Et bien j'ai toujours eu pour habitude d'appeler les joueurs à mes ordres par leur prénom.

-Parce que tu crois peut être que je vais t'écouter ? C'est pas parce que tes amis de Teiko ou ceux de Rakuzan jouent aux petits chiens avec toi que je vais faire pareil.

-Nous verrons.

Kagami allait riposter lorsque Hyuga et Kuroko l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras, l'incitant à se calmer. Akashi tourna le dos au duo et retourna s'asseoir.

Le rouge en profita pour balayer la salle du regard et voir qui était là, son visage s'assombrit quand il remarqua la Génération des miracles au grand complet : Aomine était retourner discuter avec Kise, plus loin il y avait Midorima, collé de près par Takao qui essayait de lui enlever ses lunettes, Murasakibara assit par terre avec son paquet de chips, Himuro et Kasamatsu qui essayaient de le relever sans succès, et plus loin il y avait Akashi qui le toisait de son regard vairon. Un véritable enfer.

* * *

C'est à 14h30 que le ministre des sports et de la culture Hakubun Shimomura en personne se présenta devant les joueurs et commença son discours :

-Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu présents et ainsi de nous donner la certitude de votre participation au championnat mondial dans notre équipe. Les sélections n'ont pas été faciles car il y avait beaucoup d'excellents joueurs mais c'est vous qui avez été choisi afin de nous représenter. A ce propos je vous présente celui qui sera votre coach, monsieur Riko Kagetora, connu entre autre pour avoir fait parti de l'équipe japonaise. Et voici à ses cotés celle qui sera votre manager, Momoi Satsuki que certains d'entres vous doivent déjà connaître. Le championnat commencera le 30 aout jusqu'au 14 septembre, en Espagne, vous verrez avec monsieur Riko ce qu'il compte faire pour l'entrainement, il saura certainement mieux vous expliquer que moi. Bien, je vais donc vous laisser, j'aurais le plaisir de vous revoir d'ici un ou deux mois. En attendant tachez de ne pas vous blesser et de bien vous porter. Je laisse la parole à votre nouveau coach. Au revoir à tous.

-Merci monsieur, alors par ou commencer... Déjà je suis heureux d'être votre coach, j'espère que tout se passera bien. Concernant le championnat, il sera donc juste au moment de votre rentrée scolaire, après les vacances d'été. Cependant n'ayez crainte, des cours de rattrapages vous serons donner à votre retour afin que vous n'ayez pas de retard sur vos camarades. Ces dates tombent bien car vous aurez un mois de vacances juste avant, nous en profiterons donc pour faire un camp d'entrainement pendant tout le mois. Un autre sera organisé entre mai et juin, car étant donner que vous venez quasiment tous d'équipes différentes, les entraînements ne sont donc pas les mêmes, sans compter le fait que vous êtes rivaux en temps normal ce qui sera un gros problème pour avoir une équipe soudée. Je ne peux pas demander à chaque joueur de se rassembler à Tokyo pour des entraînements commun tout les weekends, cela reviendrait trop cher pour les transports, l'hébergement etc. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'un camp sera organisé, il me reste juste à voir les modalités avec vos lycées, ce camp sera bon pour vos entraînements en équipe, et aussi vos relations entre vous, vivre ensemble favorise la communication, ce qui est essentiel dans une bonne équipe. Bien entendu vous serez prévenu de toutes les décisions prises. Bon, et bien que dire de plus... Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je reste à votre disposition, ainsi que la petite Momoi. Je vous donnerai mon numéro de téléphone si vous avez un problème. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra tous ensemble sera pour ce fameux camp en mai. En attendant, entraînez vous bien. Je vous laisse, au revoir tout le monde.

Le coach s'en alla, et les joueurs en firent de même. Kagami fut le plus rapide à sortir du bâtiment, ne supportant plus d'être dans la même pièce que ses futurs coéquipiers. Kuroko mis plus de temps à le rejoindre, il n'arrivait pas à détacher Kise de son cou, heureusement pour lui Kasamatsu vit la détresse du jeune homme et flanqua un coup de pied magistrale dans le dos du blond afin de le faire lâcher prise. Kise eu à peine le temps de se retourner vers son ami que le turquoise avait déjà disparu et rejoint Kagami.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans le chapitre précédent je me suis tromper en appelant le coach Kagetora Riko, alors que Riko c'est le prénom de sa fille, son nom est Aida. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette erreur, le pire c'est que j'avais recherché sur wiki avant, mais je suis parfois un peu stupide... Merci à Mangasdu03 et Nezumibook pour me l'avoir fait remarquer dans leurs reviews.

* * *

Vendredi soir, le weekend pointait enfin le bout de son nez. Kagami, Kuroko et Hyuga qui avaient droit à un entrainement spécial depuis mercredi n'en pouvaient plus. C'est presque en rampant que Kagami sortit du gymnase, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi fatigué, heureusement pour lui il pourrait un peu se reposer ce weekend.

Le rouge avait faim, son estomac lui criait de manger quelque chose, il proposa alors au turquoise d'aller manger un bout au Maji Burger, comme à leur habitude. Une fois sa montagne de sandwichs ingurgité, Kagami et son ami sortirent du restaurant et Kuroko proposa à son ami de le raccompagner jusque chez lui.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Ah... Tu aurais au moins pu trouver autre chose à dire du genre « parce que je veux passer plus de temps avec toi », histoire d'être sympa pour une fois.

-Mes parents m'ont toujours dit de ne pas mentir, avoua Kuroko avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Kuroko t'es un enfoiré !

-Et toi tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas insulter les gens ?

Sur le chemin ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de basket, Kagami était content que son ombre puisse être avec lui dans l'équipe, il avait tout de même eu peur à cause de la stupide blague de la coach, il s'était promis de se venger dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'est qu'il avait eu vachement, qu'aurait-il fait sans le petit Kuroko, tout seul avec les méchants joueurs de la Génération des miracles ?

Une fois devant son immeuble, c'est avec un pincement au coeur que Kagami laissa partir le passeur. Il resta debout à le regarder disparaître pendant au moins trois bonnes minutes. Une fois que Kuroko ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, il décida de se bouger et d'enfin rentrer chez lui prendre une bonne douche lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien :

-Bakagami.

-Ahomine, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je suis venu te prévenir d'une chose...

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Tetsu est à moi, c'est mon ombre. Et je compte bien te le reprendre.

-Laisse-moi rire, déjà c'est Kuroko qui décide de qui il veut être l'ombre, et en plus, ça m'étonnerais qu'il fasse deux fois la même erreur, non mais franchement faudrait être maso !

-C'est toi qui est maso, tu vas voir ce que je vais te foutre dans la gueule ! lui cria Aomine en le prenant par le col.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Putain t'es vraiment lourd comme mec. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries.

-Parce que pour toi Tetsu c'est de la connerie ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça gros naze ! Mais le fait que tu t'entêtes pour le récupéré alors qu'il ne veut plus de toi comme lumière c'est franchement débile.

-Ce qui est débile c'est qu'il ai choisi une lumière aussi faible que toi.

-En attendant on vous a quand même battu à la Wintercup.

-C'était un coup de bol, et puis tout seul t'aurais rien réussi, le seul qui peut me-

-Oui on sait le seul qui peut te battre c'est toi-même ! le coupa Kagami, t'en a pas marre de te répéter ?

-Tch ! Ben viens, j'ai vu un terrain un peu plus loin, on a cas voir c'est lequel le plus fort !

-Non j'suis crever j'me suis entraîner MOI.

-Tu te défile c'est plutôt ça, avoues-le si t'as peur.

-Moi peur ? Hahaha ! Aller en route, non mais pour qui il se prend celui la ?

Arrivés sur le terrain les deux as s'apprêtaient à commencer lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix familière à quelques pas d'ici.

* * *

Kuroko marchait. Depuis quelques jours il était vraiment heureux et rien n'aurait pu entacher sa bonne humeur qui était bien évidement non apparente.

-Bonsoir Kuroko.

Rien sauf peut être cet individu, le turquoise se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser :

-Bonsoir.

-Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul aussi tard ?

-Je te retourne la question. Surtout que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les environs.

-Je me promenais, et je suis tombé sur toi, le hasard fait vraiment bien les choses tu ne crois pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Bon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Ce que je te veux ? N'est ce pas évident ?

-Non. Mis à part me retarder je ne vois pas.

-Je veux la place que tu m'as pris dans l'équipe nationale.

-Je ne t'ai rien pris du tout Hanamiya-kun.

Le brun se mit à rire, il se rapprocha de plus en plus du turquoise.

-Oh pourquoi diable es-tu toujours aussi froid, hein ? Mon petit Kuroko~ Je sais que les sélectionneurs ont hésité entre toi et moi pour entrer dans l'équipe, sauf qu'au final c'est toi qu'ils ont choisit. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement du à ton « talent ».

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai deux solutions...Soit tu as sucé la bite du jury, et comme il faut...Soit ton petit nain rouge a fait marcher ses connaissances...Parce que moi ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent rentrer quelqu'un d'aussi nul...

-Ta jalousie te fait délirer. Tu n'y a pas réfléchis ? Peut être qu'ils ne t'ont pas choisis car ton jeu est mauvais, au lieu d'essayer de blesser les gens sur le terrain et en dehors tu devrais te remettre en questions.

-Ecoute moi petit rat, toi et ton équipe de merde m'avez pris ma place à la Winter cup, tu ne me prendras pas ma place en équipe nationale.

-Et que compte tu faire ?

-Je compte tirer avantage de toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre~

Hanamiya se rapprocha de Kuroko et passa ses mains froides sous son t-shirt qu'il remonta. Il passa sa langue dans le cou immaculé du jeune joueur en ricannant.

-C'est que tu as plutôt bon goût, ils ont de la chance à la Génération des Miracles...

-Arrête ça...tout de suite...

-C'est bon calme toi, tu vas bientôt aimer ça, et tu vas me supplier de continuer!

Le brun planta ses dents dans la peau blanche du passeur et planta ses ongles dans son dos, arrachant un petit cris au bleuté.

-Cris moins fort pour l'amour de dieu tu n'es pas en sucre. Petite fillette.

Il s'apprêtait à déboutonner son jean lorsque qu'un poing inconnu s'écrasa sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Tu veux que je t'aide toi ? Connard de quel droit tu touches à Kuroko ? s'époumona Kagami en ramassant Hanamiya par le col.

Celui-ci bien qu'ayant le coin de la lèvre en sang se mit à ricaner et ajouta :

-Tiens petit rat, voilà tes chiens de garde.

-Mais ferme là ! et un deuxième poing vint à la rencontre de sa deuxième joue.

Pendant ce temps Aomine, vert de rage s'était approché de Kuroko pour voir s'il allait bien.

-Ça va Tetsu ? Rien de casser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ?

-r...Rien de grave, il n'en a pas eu le temps...Merci les gars, vraiment...

-Eh bien eh bien, que d'agitations ce soir.

-Akashi ! s'écria Aomine

-Manquait plus que lui, se plaignit Kagami, en laissant tomber Hanamiya par terre.

-Je vois que tu es ravi de me voir Taiga, le rouge se retourna et posa son regard hétérochrome sur Hanamiya, une lueur de haine brillait intensément dans son regard, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu serais devenu suicidaire ?

-Tch ! Vous me faite tous chier dans la Génération des mira-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une pair de ciseau frôla sa joue en y faisant une fine griffure avant de se planter dans l'arbre derrière lui.

-Surveille un peu ton langage je te prie. La prochaine fois que tu t'attaques à Tetsuya ou tout autre membre de l'équipe, mes ciseaux ne vont pas seulement te frôler. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi le nain, aller tchao les nazes je me casse.

Et Hanamiya mis ses mains dans ses poches avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

-Tetsuya, comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, enfin je n'ai rien de grave.

-Très bien, il s'en est fallu de peu, heureusement que ces deux abrutis étaient là pour une fois. D'ailleurs...Pourquoi ?

-On voulait faire un petit 1 contre 1 en tout bien tout honneur...

-Puis on a entendu la voix de Tetsu au loin.

-Très bien, Daiki, raccompagne Kuroko chez lui je te prie.

-Ouais ça marche, on remettra ça Kagami. Allez viens Tetsu !

-Taiga, je vais te raccompagner aussi.

-Non c'est bon j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, rentre chez toi.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, je te raccompagne c'est tout. J'ai quelques choses à te dire.

-Bon ben dépêche toi alors, j'suis crever moi.

Ils prirent la route pour retourner chez Kagami, ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise avec le plus petit. Il faut dire qu'il avait une présence assez inquiétante, même pour quelqu'un de la carrure de Kagami. Et puis bon, il avait quand même voullu le tuer à l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux lors de leur première rencontre...C'est un peu traumatisant non ?

-Dis moi Taiga, quelle relation as-tu avec Kuroko ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Kagami se mis à rougir légèrement avant d'ajouter, ben c'est mon coéquipiers quoi, un bon ami.

-Mais tu es bien sur qu'il n'est pas plus que ça ? Enfin pour toi je veux dire.

-Mais où tu veux en venir ? commença à s'énerver Kagami

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Il te plait n'est ce pas ?

-Occupe toi de ton cul tu veux.

-A en juger par ta réaction et la couleurs de ton visage j'imagine que oui. Je dois te mettre en garde, Kuroko est à moi. J'ai accepté pendant plus d'un an qu'il joue à tes cotés mais je compte bien profiter de ce championnat pour le reprendre, j'ai été assez généreux.

-Mais vous avez tous un putain de problème dans cette foutu génération des miracles ou quoi ? beugla Kagami hors de lui.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Aomine est venu me voir tout à l'heure car il voulait que Kuroko redevienne son ombre et maintenant c'est toi qui vient me dire que tu vas le reprendre. Vous allez arrêter de le considérer comme un objet, c'est pas une poupée qu'on prête et qu'on reprend, c'est un être humain. Et la dedans quand est ce qu'il a le choix ?

-Tiens, je pense que je vais aussi avoir une discussion avec Daiki, très bientôt.

-T'as écouter ce que je viens de dire ou c'est seulement tes rivaux potentiels qui t'intéressent ?

-Bien sur, je ne suis pas si impoli, mais ce que tu dis m'est égal, je n'ai aucun rival. Je récupérerai Kuroko que ça te plaise ou non. Il ne peux rien me refuser.

-Ah et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? T'as l'air bien sur de toi.

-Parce qu'il m'aime bien sur.

-Pfff n'importe quoi, bon j'me casse vous me soûler tous autant que vous êtes.

-Bonne soirée Taiga.

Kagami montait les escaliers de son immeuble à une vitesse ahurissante, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kuroko était amoureux d'Akashi ? Non, il refusait d'y croire. Cependant cette pensé le hanta toute la nuit. Mais le pire dans tout ça restait quand même la certitude avec laquelle Akashi lui avait appris les choses...Comment pouvait il à ce point être persuader que le petit passeur l'aimait ? Il n'en parlait jamais, c'était n'importe quoi ! Et puis comment peut-on aimer un tel psychopathe ? Il est juste flippant ! Merde à la fin !


	5. Chapter 5

Samedi matin, Kuroko dormait profondément quand la sonnette de chez lui retentit. Aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas compter sur ses parents ou sa grand-mère pour aller ouvrir, ils étaient partis tôt le matin même pour aller voir de la famille dans le sud, ce qui n'intéressait pas le turquoise qui était resté au lit. C'est donc avec beaucoup de mal qu'il parvint à sortir de son cocon et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Akashi-kun, bonjour.

-Bonjour Tetsuya. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Bien merci. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, mais à en juger par ta tête et surtout tes cheveux, tu devais dormir, je me trompe ?

-Merci de ta considération Akashi-kun. Et effectivement j'étais en train de rêver d'un monde rempli de milkshakes, c'était assez plaisant. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un thé je te prie. Et tu sais le milkshake n'est pas très bon à la santé en quantités trop importantes... Tu devrais faire attention.

-On dirait Midorima-kun...Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, je me nourris normalement en temps normal.

Akashit prit place sur le canapé dans le salon alors que Kuroko apportait deux tasses de thé brûlant.

-C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi Tetsuya, puisque certaines personnes ne sont pas foutus de le faire.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-C'est juste que sans moi, je ne sais pas si tu en serais au même point qu'aujourd'hui. Même après avoir quitté Teiko j'ai toujours veillé sur toi, et heureusement.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Fais donc.

-Est-ce que tu as soudoyé les sélectionneurs pour que je fasse partie de l'équipe nationale ?

-J'en ai largement les moyens, mais je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi cette soudaine interrogation ?

-C'est Hanamiya qui m'as dit ça, que c'était lui qui aurait normalement du être à ma place...

-Je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire, après tout c'est moi qui ai découvert ton talent, tu es un peu comme ma création, c'était donc impossible que tu échoues à ce test. Je n'ai fais aucune erreur avec toi, alors ne doute jamais de tes compétences.

-Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui » ?

-Tu sais, ce cher Kagami ne s'est pas inscrit à Seirin par hasard.

-Comment ça ?

-Je connais son père, enfin, mon père le connaît. J'ai eu vent de ses capacités, et vu que je cherchais quelqu'un pour remplacer Daiki, il est tombé à point nommé. Il m'a suffit que mon père souffle les mérites du lycée que tu avais choisi pour que son fils s'y inscrive. La suite tu la connais.

-Je...je...

-Cela dit malgré le fait qu'il ai comblé mes attentes en temps que ta nouvelle lumière, je trouve qu'il est allé trop loin, avec toi.

-Trop loin ?

-Dis-moi Tetsuya, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

-Je... Je ne me suis jamais poser la question. C'est vrai qu'on est très proches, et que je l'apprécie beaucoup mais...

-Mais tu m'appartiens. N'oublies jamais ça. Je l'ai d'ailleurs prévenu de ce fait qu'il semblait ignorer.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Rien que la vérité, que tu m'appartenais, que tu m'aimais et que j'allais te reprendre à lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Tu désapprouves ?

-Oui !

-Ah ? Et quelle partie ? Tu nies le fait de m'aimer ? De m'appartenir ?

-Non...

-Donc tu ne pourras pas refuser de me rejoindre, n'est ce pas ? à ces mots Akashi rapprocha son visage de celui du turquoise, son souffles chatouillant l'oreille du plus petit.

-Je...Je ne sais pas... fit Kuroko en se levant brusquement, je suis bien à Seirin et je ne vois pas pourquoi je les quitterais.

-Et bien pour moi, lui répondit Akashi un poil irrité que son cher Tetsuya lui résiste.

-Ce n'est pas une raison valable, j'ai des amis à Seirin, une formidable équipe, et j'ai Kagami-kun.

-On y vient. A ce que je vois tu l'aime plus que ce que tu veux bien te l'avouer. Bon, je vais y aller j'ai du travail.

Kuroko le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en n'osant pas le regarder. Ce qui eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus le rouge.

-Tetsuya regarde moi.

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Akashi attrapa une poignée de cheveux turquoises et les tira jusqu'à amener le visage de leur propriétaire au sien. Il se saisit des lèvres du bleuté avec violence, dans un baiser farouche et ne les relâcha que quand il commença à manquer d'air, avant de partir sans même se retourner, laissant le turquoise seul avec ses interrogations.

* * *

C'était rare que la coach de Seirin appelle ses joueurs pour autre chose qu'un entrainement, surtout un samedi. Cette fois ci, c'était pour que les trois joueurs récemment sélectionnés se rendent au centre sportif de son père pour une réunion d'information. Cela eu pour effet d'enchanter Kagami qui se réjouissait de revoir ses amis de la génération des miracles. Il ne fut donc pas déçus de les voir presque tous déjà là en arrivant, quel bonheur.

Il ne manquait que Midorima, qui ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver dans sa charrette, une fois encore tirée par le pauvre Takao à bout de souffle.

-Bonjour Midorima-kun, dis moi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec une poupée Barbie ? le questionna Kuroko, visiblement interloqué.

-C'est mon objet du jour nanodayo. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

-Plus le temps passe plus tes objets sont ridicules, elle doit bien se marrer Aho Sasa tout les matins en imaginant des clampins avec les objets du jour, lança Aomine avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pour une fois je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Ahomine, ajouta Kagami, riant à son tour

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, et puis c'est Oha-Asa pas Aho Sasa. Vous n'êtes que deux abrutis, répondit Midorima, visiblement irrité par la moquerie des deux as.

-Vous avez de la chance que Shin-chan soit un tsundere et pas un yandere, parce que sinon il vous aurait déjà sauté dessus avec une hache pour vous tuer d'avoir osé critiquer Oha Asa hahahaha !

-Je ne suis pas un tsundere Takao, maintenant tais toi.

-C''est ce qu'ils disent tous, mais je peux t'assurer que tu es un vrai tsundere! Et je suis sur que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, pas vrai les gars ?

A ces mots, tout les joueurs présents acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, ce qui rendit Takao fière de lui.

Le coach avait choisis ce moment pour arriver.

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien, bonjour à tous. Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai vu avec vos différents lycées pour fixer une date pour le premier camp d'entrainement. Il se déroulera du 8 au 22 juin. Le second sera bien sur pendant tout le mois d'août et sera suivis par le départ en Espagne. Un élève pour chaque lycée sera chargé de me transmettre vos cours afin que vous ne soyez pas en retard pendant les 15 jours de camp. Alors, notre premier camp se déroulera à Shimoda. Un entrainement sur la plage est très bon pour les muscles, et n'étant pas en période de vacances scolaire, nous aurons toute la place nécessaire sans être gênés par les touristes. Tout les frais seront payés par le ministère des sports, cependant nous ne serons pas logés dans un hôtel, mais dans une maison de vacance, cela implique donc que vous devrez vous occuper des taches ménagères et de la cuisine. Vous aurez un budget pour les courses. Je ne suis pas votre nounou, à votre âge vous devez savoir vous débrouiller. Le départ se fera donc de Tokyo le dimanche 8 juin à 10 heures ici même. Vous avez des questions ?

-Il faut prendre quoi dans nos valises ? demanda Kise.

-Rien d'extravagant, prenez juste des tenues pour les entraînements et des vêtements de rechange. Et aussi un maillot de bain, vous pourriez en avoir besoin. Autre question ?

-On sera loin de la ville ? demanda à son tour Midorima.

-10 minutes à pieds il me semble, mais bon ce ne sera pas un camp de vacances alors pas question d'aller se pavaner dans les rues commerçantes.

-Ce n'était pas pour ça, nanodayo.

-C'est pour que Shin-chan puisse aller acheter son objet du jour tout les matins ! ajouta Takao.

-TAKAO !

-Ben quoi c'est ça non ?

-Oui, mais tu n'étais pas obliger de le préciser, répondit le vert tout en remontant ses lunettes nerveusement.

-Eh bien tu pourras aller l'acheter si tu te lève plus tôt, les entraînements commencerons à 8h Jusque 11h. Ensuite vous aurez une pause et nous reprendront à 13h30 jusque 18h. Ensuite vous aurez quartier libre jusque 19h pour le repas. Vous serrez à nouveau libre jusque 23h, extinction des feux. Cependant je vous conseil de'utiliser votre temps libre en priorité pour vos cours. Profitez du fait d'être de différents niveaux scolaires pour vous aider si vous le voulez. Ne pensez pas que ce camp vas être une partie de rigolade, je vous ai préparer des entraînements difficiles.

-Comme ceux de votre fille ? demanda Hyuga qui commençais à angoisser.

-Bien pire mon pauvre.

Les trois joueurs de Seirin prirent alors une couleur blanche et un air effrayé.

-Kurokocchi qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'es tout blanc d'un coup, s'inquiéta Kise.

-Kuro-chin est toujours tout blanc, lui répondit Murasakibara, blanc comme la crème chantilly.

-Atsushi, évite de le comparer à de la crème chantilly, ça pourrais le vexer, le reprit Himuro amusé.

-Vous avez intérêt à vous préparer psychologiquement aux entraînements, car s'ils sont pires que ceux de notre coach, je doute de la survie de tout le monde... finit par dire Kuroko, l'air désemparé.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée si vous n'avez plus de question. On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le départ.

A ces mots, tout les joueurs quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

-Shin-chan pourquoi c'est jamais toi qui pédale ? se plaignit Takao.

-Parce que c'est toujours toi qui perd au Chifoumi (pierre-papier-ciseaux).

-Je suis sur que tu triches, ça doit bien faire deux mille fois que tu gagnes c'est impossible.

-C'est de la chance nanodayo, et aussi un peu de mon talent, ajouta t'il en remontant fièrement ses lunettes.

-Et pourquoi tu ne pédalerais pas juste une fois pour me remercier de l'avoir fait jusqu'à présent ?

"Et aussi pour que je puisse admirer ton sublime fessier en mouvement" mais bon ça, Takao se garda bien de le lui dire, il rigola intérieurement en imaginant la réaction du vert.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Le fait que je te supporte à longueur de journée c'est déjà une belle récompense.

-Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas d'être avec moi Shin-chan.

-Pas plus que ça.

-Menteur, je suis sur que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi et que je te manque dès que je te dépose chez toi ahahaha!

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, lui répondit sèchement Midorima un peu gêné par la remarque de son ami.

-Crois moi, si mes rêves devenaient une réalité, tu ne penserais jamais à moi quand je serais absent...

-Que veux tu dire par là ?

«Parce que je ne serais jamais absent, je serais toujours là, près de toi, peu importe le moment de la journée» aurait aimer répondre Takao, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui demander de laisser tomber.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échanger entre les deux durant le trajet, seul la voix de Takao se faisait entendre, chantant quelques chansons qu'il affectionnait. Jamais Midorima ne l'aurait avouer mais il aimait bien quand Takao chantait. Pas qu'il était particulièrement doué, mais il semblait vraiment heureux en le faisant.

En somme, ces deux deux là étaient deux beaux abrutis.


	6. Chapter 6

Dimanche 8 juin, le jour du départ arriva bien vite pour tous les joueurs. A 9h30 ils étaient déjà tous arrivés au point de rendez-vous alors que le départ n'étais prévu que pour 10h. Le coach fut content de voir qu'ils étaient tous motivés pour ce camp d'entrainement. Le bus arriva une dizaine de minutes après, tout les joueurs chargèrent leurs valises, celles de Momoi prenant la moitié de la soute à bagages, ce qui avait valu quelques moqueries d'Aomine. Les joueurs montèrent dans le bus, et prirent place pour la plupart.

-Muro-chiiiiiin viens à coté de moi !

-J'arrive Atsushi pas la peine de crier.

-Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Viens ici s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul !

-Takao je viens à coté de toi seulement si tu te tais !

-Je suis toujours silencieux moi je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Hop hop hop ! Hyuga, toi tu viens à coté de moi.

-Coach ?

-J'ai à te parler, nous allons profiter de ce trajet pour le faire.

-A quel sujet ?

-Ma douce et tendre fille !

A ces mots, le visage du capitaine de Seirin prit une couleur blanche comme la mort, le coach était au courant pour Riko et lui. Puis les problèmes commencèrent pour le reste de l'équipe, Kise, Kagami et Aomine se battaient pour être à coté de Kuroko :

-Bakagami dégage c'est moi qui vais à coté de Tetsu j'ai des trucs à lui dire !

-Ahomine pas question, tu vas encore lui parler de femmes à poil, ne vas pas le pervertir le pauvre !

-Arrêtez c'est moi qui m'assois à coté de Kurokocchi, il veut des câlins !

-Pas question ! crièrent les deux as d'une même voix.

-Plus la peine de crier, je crois que Satsuki a pris les choses en main pendant votre dispute, les interrompis Akashi.

En effet, la rose avait profité du remue ménage pour se glisser à la place à coté du turquoise et le serrais déjà dans ses bras.

-Momoicchi laisse moi ta place s'il te plait !

-Pas question ! C'est moi qui suis à coté de Tetsu-kun vous n'aviez cas pas vous battre !

-Kise, vient t'asseoir ici et tais toi avant que je ne m'énerve !

-Oui senpai j'arrive, ne me frappe pas s'il te plait.

-Je vois qu'il ne reste plus que nous trois, lequel vient à coté de moi ? demanda Akashi, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres.

-Kagami, je sens qu'il en meurt d'envie.

-Non je pense qu'Aomine veut se retrouver avec son ancien capitaine pour parler du bon vieux temps, aller je ne t'en prive pas.

-Bon vous allez vous dépêcher ! les coupa le coach à bout de nerfs, Aomine et Kagami, mettez vous tout les deux sur les sièges devant Kise et Kasamatsu, Akashi vas au fond derrière Midorima et Takao. Maintenant vous vous asseyez et arrêtez vos enfantillages je suis pas coach d'une équipe de maternelle.

-D-d'accord monsieur, désolé.

Après cette remontrance, le voyage se passa bien,dans l'ensemble. Pendant les 3 heures du trajet ils avaient eu droit à un concert de Takao qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chanter à tue tête malgré les remarques de Midorima. Murasakibara qui avait oublier une partie de ses friandises dans un autre sac se retrouva vite à court de chips et de bonbons, de ce fait il se plaignit pendant plus d'une heure qu'il avait faim, obligeant les autres passagers à chercher le moindre bonbon en leur possession pour le faire taire rien qu'une minute. Par chance, Kagami qui était un grand gourmand avait quelques sucettes dans son sweat qu'il donna au violet:

-Merci Kaga-chiiiin tu m'as sauver la vie.

-Kaga-chin? C'est quoi ça ?

-Je crois qu'il t'apprécie maintenant que tu lui as donner de quoi manger, du coup il t'as donner un surnom, lui répondit Himuro amusé par le visage choqué de son ami.

Kuroko quand à lui avait hâte d'arriver, qu'il puisse enfin respirer. Il aimait bien la rose, mais au bout de presque 3 heures de câlins et de "Tetsu-kuuuun" il n'en pouvait plus, les menaces d'Aomine lui disant de laisser le pauvre bleuté ne servaient à rien. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs dormit les trois quarts du voyages, et les seules instants où il avait été éveiller, il se plaignait que Kagami prenait toute la place, le privant ainsi de son espace vital. A cela, Kagami lui avait répondu qu'il aurait pu être dans une situation bien pire, par exemple être à la place de Kasamatsu qui se coltinait un Kise déprimé de ne pas être à coté de Kuroko, pleurnichant encore et encore. Le brun avait bien essayer de le consoler gentiment, n'y faisant rien, il avait aussi essayer de le frapper pour le faire taire, ce qui s'avéra être encore pire. Kise se sentant victimisé et mal aimé par tout le monde, il pleurait de plus belle. Les deux seuls silencieux dans ce bus étaient Akashi et Hyuga, l'un parce qu'il observait silencieusement ses coéquipiers, visiblement en train de réfléchir à quelques chose, et l'autre parce qu'il était trop apeuré pour parler. Il faut dire que Kagetora n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle en le menaçant d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'il osait faire du mal à sa chère petite fille.

* * *

Tous furent soulagés quand le bus s'arrêta enfin à destination, une sublime maison de vacances en bois près de la plage. La demeure ressemblait à un grand chalet, cachée entre quelques arbres.

-Ah ça fait du bien l'air marin! Bon alors on va décharger le bus, posez tout dans le hall on rangera plus tard, j'ai d'abord quelques consignes à vous transmettre, ordonna le coach.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent et le bus fut bien vite vidé. Murasakibara était aux anges, il avait enfin retrouver le reste de ses friandises et se dépêcha d'ouvrir un nouveau paquet de biscuits. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le hall et le coach leur donna les consignes de sécurité ainsi qu'une clé à chacun au cas où.

-Bon maintenant, il faut que je vous dise, il n'y a bien sur pas une chambre pour chacun de vous, on est pas dans un château, vous allez donc vous retrouver à deux par chambre, Momoi et moi en ayant une chacun car je ne peux décemment pas faire dormir un garçon dans la même chambre que cette pauvre jeune fille. De plus, quand j'ai vu les problèmes rencontrés pour que vous vous placiez dans le bus, j'ai eu une idée magnifique. Les chambres seront reparties par un tirage au sort, c'est génial n'est ce pas ? J'ai écrit tout vos nom sur un bout de papier et chacun viendra tirer un papier, le nom écrit sera votre colocataire. Kagami tu es le premier à toi l'honneur.

Kagami plongea sa main dans la boite à papiers, il priait pour ne pas être dans la chambre d'Aomine, ou pire, dans celle d'Akashi. Il déplia la feuille et fut soulagé:

-Je serai avec Murasakibara.

-Je voulais être avec Muro-chin, mais bon Kaga-chin ça ira aussi, s'il a des bonbons.

-Je dois en avoir quelques uns oui...

-Très bien, à toi Aomine.

Le bleu plongea à son tour sa main bronzé dans la boite, et il fit une drôle de tête en voyant le nom inscrit.

-Euh j'ai tiré mon nom.

-Hahahaha c'est normal, commença Takao en plein fou rire, le seul qui peut dormir avec toi c'est toi même.

Tout les joueurs éclatèrent de rire à la blague de Takao, sauf Aomine qui croisa les bras, apparemment vexé qu'on se moque de lui.

-Arrêtez de rire c'est pas drôle!

-Arrête de bouder Dai-chan et tire un autre papier on va pas attendre après toi toute la journée, le réprimanda Momoi.

-Oui oui c'est bon ! J'ai tiré Himuro.

-Maintenant à toi Kise.

-Oui j'arriiiiive! OH SUPER j'ai tiré Kurokocchi!

Le blond se précipita vers le turquoise pour le serre dans ses bras, ce dernier cru bien mourir étouffé.

-Oha Asa avait prévu de la malchance pour les Verseau nanodayo, tu rais du t'acheter ton objet du jour.

-Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois Midorima-kun.

-Takao c'est à ton tour.

-Aller j'espère tirer Shin-chan. Oh non... Oh mon dieu...

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Je vais partager ma chambre avec... Akashi... Je ... Je vais mourir...

-Excellant, je suis très excité par ce fait, se contenta de dire Akashi, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Il reste qui ? Midorima, Hyuga et Kasamatsu, et bien vous serez tout les trois dans la grande chambre. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non c'est très bien, répondirent ils en cœur.

Le coach donna les clés des chambres aux joueurs qui y déposèrent toutes leurs affaires avant de redescendre. Un autre problème se présentait à eux.

-Il faut repartir les différentes taches ménagères, j'avais penser à laisser Momoi en cuisine vu que c'est la seule fille, et que vous vous repartissiez le ménage entre vous.

-Coach, c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée de laisser la cuisine à Satsu... dit Aomine, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

-Je confirme, bien qu'elle soit une fille, Momoi n'a aucun talent en ce qui concerne l'art culinaire, ajouta Midorima.

-Je pense que Kagami-kun devrait s'en charger, proposa Kuroko.

-C'est une bonne idée, il sait très bien faire à manger, nota Hyuga.

-Eh bien s'il est d'accord je le suis aussi.

-Oui pourquoi pas, acquiesça Kagami.

-Je pourrais m'occuper de la lessive au lieu de la cuisine alors, lança Momoi.

-Bonne idée, et les autres vous vous occuperez du balai, de la vaisselle et du reste, bon alors pour ce midi des sandwichs sont prévus dans la glacière alors pas besoin de faire à manger, en plus on doit aller en courses, il y a un combini ouvert le dimanche à quelques minutes de marche, tu iras tout à l'heure Kagami, avec disons Murasakibara pour qu'il t'aide à porter les courses.

-Bien coach!

-Ah et pour l'entrainement, il ne commencera que demain, aujourd'hui on se contente de s'installer, vous pourrez donc profiter un peu de la plage cet après midi vu qu'il fait beau. Mais avant, rangement !

* * *

Après avoir manger leurs jambon-beurre et ranger leurs affaires, ils se mirent tous en maillot de bain bien décider à profiter de cette chaude après midi au bord de la plage.

Serviette sur l'épaule et short fleuri blanc et rouge, Kagami était le premier arrivé sur le sable blanc, suivis de près par Aomine, lunettes de soleils clouées sur son nez. L'arrivée de Kise se fit remarqué par les gloussements de quelques rares touristes, il faut dire que le blond était déjà beau en temps normal, mais lorsqu'il était seulement vêtu d'un short de plage gris, son sex appeal s'en voyait triplé. Le soleil faisant ressortir le blond de ses cheveux et le doré de ses yeux, il était tellement éblouissant que ça rendit Aomine et Kagami verts de jalousie. L'arrivée de Midorima aussi se fit remarquer, déjà un Takao assez bruyant à ses cotés attirait les regards, mais en plus l'objet du jour du vert se trouvait être un bonnet en laisse surmonté d'un énorme pompon. S'il avait facilement pu le dissimulé dans la poche de sa veste jusqu'à présent, son short vert foncé ne le pouvait pas, de plus, ayant les mains prises par sa serviette et sa bouteille de crème solaire, il avait mit le bonnet sur son crane le temps du voyage jusqu'à la plage ce qui offrait un spectacle assez hors du commun ne manquant pas de faire rire Takao aux éclats. Murasakibara fit lui aussi son arrivée, accompagné par Himuro, tout les deux avaient le même maillot de bain violet et noir, sauf que celui du géant paraissait beaucoup plus petit. Hyuga et Kasamatsu arrivèrent aussi, tout les deux le nez ensanglanté.

-Eh les gars qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-C'est... Enfin...Je...Mon dieu, essaya d'expliquer le brun à lunettes.

-Mo-mo-mo-momoi... bégaya Kasamatsu.

-On m'a appelé ? demanda la rose en sautillant.

Momoi arborait un magnifique maillot de bain deux pièces du même rose que ses cheveux. Il mettait son corps très bien en valeurs, et tout le monde compris enfin la cause de l'état des deux bruns.

-Eh les gars, où est Tetsu-kun, il est pas encore près ?

-Si je suis là, fit le turquoise en se rapprochant du groupe.

-Kurokocchi tu es tellement pale il faut que tu prennes le soleil ! lui fit le blond en tirant avec lui sur une serviette au sol.

-Attendez, il faut mettre de la crème solaire si vous ne voulez pas attraper un cancer de la peau, les coupa Midorima en brandissant son flacon.

-Shin-chan tu penses vraiment à tout.

-Évidement nanodayo.

-Elle sent bon ta crème Mido-chin, je veux la manger.

-Je te le déconseille Murasakibara, elle te rendrait malade.

Quand ils furent tous protégés, Aomine proposa d'aller jouer à la balle dans l'eau, tous le suivirent sauf Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima et Takao. le bleuté préférant lire, le rouge qui lui surveillait tout le monde, et Midorima qui quand à lui se battait encore pour étaler sa crème.

-Takao je vois que tu ne fais rien, viens plutot de rendre utile et mets moi de la crème dans le dos, je n'y arrive pas.

-J'arrive Shin-chan, mais tu sais tu y arriverais mieux si tu enlevais tes bandages.

-Pas question.

Le vert eu un frisson quand la main du brun se posa sur son omoplate.

-Tiens Shin-chan, je te fais frissonner, lui chuchota Takao au creux de l'oreille.

-Bakao! C'est la crème qui est froide, lui répondit il en cachant ses rougeurs avec sa main en faisant mine de remonter ses lunettes.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Shin-chan.

De son coté Akashi se rapprocha de Kuroko et se pencha près de son oreille et lui demanda avec une voix incroyablement douce pour le jeune rouge:

-Qu'est ce que tu lis Tetsuya ?

-Les liaisons dangereuses de Choderlos de Laclos, un roman français vraiment intéressant.

-Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. J'aime beaucoup le titre.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, il me fait penser à nous.

-Nous n'avons aucune liaison dangereuse.

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Une heure passa quand Kuroko décida d'aller se baigner, lui aussi voulait profiter de l'eau. La vue de Kuroko s'approchant illumina le regard de Kagami, il n'aimait pas voir son ombre avec l'autre rouge.

-Alors Kuroko tu t'es enfin décidé à venir ?

-Oui, mais l'eau est un peu froide non?

-C'est l'habitude Kurokocchi, tu verras ça ira mieux après.

Aomine profita de se moment pour éclabousser le turquoise qui mettait trop de temps à rentrer dans l'eau à son gout. Une guerre éclata alors entre tout les basketteurs qui imitèrent le foncé. Le jeu dura un bon quart d'heure quand l'estomac de Kagami se mit à crier.

-Kaga-chin a faim, et moi aussi. Et si on allait acheter des glaces, j'en ai vu un peu plus loin.

-Bonne idée Atsushi, j'avoue que ça ferait du bien.

-Midorimacchi, Akashicchi, Takao, vous voulez une glace ?

Les trois répondirent positivement et se levèrent pour qu'ils aillent tous en acheter une, enfin deux pour Kagami, et quatre pour un Murasakibara jamais rassasié.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de finir leur après midi par une partie de Beach-volley. Les équipes furent composées par Momoi afin d'éviter les disputes. D'un coté il y avait donc Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, Huyga, Kuroko et Momoi, de l'autre Kagami, Aomine, Himuro, Kasamatsu, Takao et Akashi. Pour corser la partie, l'équipe perdante devrait faire la vaisselle et passer le balai toute la semaine.

La partie se termina au bout de plus d'une heure par la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Kuroko, en effet personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Aomine et Kagami soient aussi nuls au volley et fassent lamentablement perdre leur équipe. Tout le monde ramassa leurs affaires et rentrèrent pour prendre une douche bien mérité. Kagami et Murasakibara en premiers pour avoir le temps d'aller acheter à manger pour le soir.

* * *

Une fois dans le combini, Kagami fut bien heureux que le violet l'accompagne car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi cuisiner, le violet lui proposa de faire du Bibimpa, étant un de ses plats préférés (*un mélange de riz, de viande, de légumes sautés et d'un œuf sur le plat, le tout relevé par du piment).

-Kaga-chin, tu sais faire les desserts ?

-Euh je sais faire le gâteau au chocolat et les pancakes c'est tout.

-Alors ça te dérange si je m'occupe de faire les desserts ?

-Non pas du tout, justement ça m'arrange.

-Tant mieux alors, tu aimes la tarte tatin ?

-Oui, tu veux en faire une ?

-J'aimerais.

-Ben je sais pas ce qu'il faut, alors je te laisse faire.

-D'accord Kaga-chin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux joueurs de baskets étaient sortis du magasin, les bras pleins de sachets. Ils s'attelèrent en cuisine, le violet impressionné par les talents du rouge et ce dernier subjugué par le don en pâtisserie du géant. Les plus heureux furent bien sur leurs coéquipiers qui n'en revenaient pas que Kagami sache aussi bien cuisiner. Par contre personne ne fut choqué que la tarte de Murasakibara soit délicieuse, après tout vu sa passion pour le sucre il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi. C'est avec le ventre bien remplie et pas mal de fatigue que nos jeunes gens partirent se coucher après avoir finit la vaisselle, Kagetora fut d'ailleurs surprit de les voir aller au lit si tôt, lui qui pensait devoir les y amener de force.


	7. Chapter 7

_16__ème__ siècle, le chevalier Takao est en expédition pour sauver la douce princesse Midorima enfermée dans la tour du dragon rouge. Le roi l'avait chargé de cette périlleuse mission et lui avait promis la main de sa chère fille en retour, Takao n'écoutant que son courage et son amour pour la princesse il partit le jour même, et après des jours de voyage à travers le désert et les dangereuses montagnes il arrivait enfin à destination. La tour devait faire au moins 250m de hauteur et était recouverte de ronces, impossible donc de l'escalader. Il se rendit devant la seule porte, elle était plutôt petite comparée à taille de la tour. Étonnamment il eu juste à la pousser pour entrer. L'intérieur était très sombre, seulement éclairé par deux torches à l'entrée. Takao se saisit de l'une d'elle et se mit à avancer. Il arriva vite devant des escaliers en colimaçon, des centaines de marches qu'il monta en courant le plus vite qu'il pu. Quand enfin il arriva en haut, il tomba sur une pièce lumineuse, remplie de livres, de statuettes porte bonheur et d'un lit au milieu. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts était au bord de la fenêtre en train de lire grâce à la lumière de la lune._

_-Princesse Midorima ?_

_Takao fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle quand tout d'un coup une queue écailleuse l'envoya violemment contre le mur._

_-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? lui demanda une grosse voix inquiétante._

_-Q-q-q-q-qu'est ce que c'est ? bégaya le chevalier_

_C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon et le dragon rouge était sans doute le plus impressionnant de tous. Pourtant pas très grand, il était d'un rouge vif, de longues griffes tranchantes, des piques et de somptueuses ailes trônaient sur son dos. Des yeux brillants comme deux pierres précieuses, un œil rubis et l'autre citrine._

_-Je suis le dragon rouge Akashi, mais toi qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

_-Je suis venu sauver la princesse Midorima, écarte toi ! lui ordonna le jeune homme._

_Rassemblant tout son courage, Takao se saisit de son épée et attaqua le dragon. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et un atroce combat se déroula sous les yeux apeurés de la jolie princesse aux cheveux émeraude. Des hurlements, aussi bien de rage et de douleurs pouvaient se faire entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Après une lutte acharnée, le chevalier avait réussit à tuer le dragon :_

_-Voilà je t'ai eu stupide dragon Akashi ! Tu n'étais pas si impressionnant que tout le monde raconte, petit lézard ahahaha !_

_A ces mots, il se dirigea vers la princesse et la prit dans ses bras, cette dernière impressionnée par la force et le courage du chevalier rapprocha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, elle lui murmura un « merci » avant que leurs lèvres ne rejoignent dans un doux bai-_

-Aller debout la dedans !

A peine le temps d'ouvrir un œil que le brun se retrouva au sol, quelque chose pesant sur son dos. Il reprit ses esprits, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'était pas un chevalier, et le dragon Akashi était visiblement toujours vivant et avait décider de se charger de son réveil. Il était par terre, son matelas au dessus de lui.

-Bonjour Kazunari, dis moi il avait l'air génial ton rêve, je me demande comment était ce « stupide dragon Akashi ».

-B-b-bonjour Akashi. Euh tu sais il était vraiment magnifique, très beau, intelligent, riche, et et et pleins de choses...

-Ravis de l'apprendre, mais à l'avenir quand je t'appel tu te réveille, je n'ai pas envie de retourner ton lit tout les matins.

-C'est vraiment gentil de te soucier de mon réveil, vraiment, mais je peux le faire tout seul tu sais.

-Pardon ? Tu insinues que mes actions sont inutiles ?

-Non non je n'oserais jamais, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te déranger ah ah... Mais cela m'enchante d'être réveillé par toi Akashi vraiment.

-Bien. Dépêche-toi de te préparer maintenant. Je crois que ta princesse t'attend, elle veut que vous alliez chercher son objet du jour en ville avant l'entrainement.

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets laissant quelques rayons atteindre les yeux encore fermés de Kuroko. Quand il finit par enfin ouvrir ses orbes turquoise, il sentit comme un poids sur lui, quelque chose de lourd, plus lourd que Nigou en tout cas, il se retourna avec difficulté pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage encore endormis de son compagnon de chambre. Le bleuté essayait de se débattre des bras du blond qui l'empêchaient de se lever, tout ces mouvements finirent par réveiller ce dernier. Il ouvrit timidement les yeux qui se posèrent sur Kuroko, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire le mannequin.

-Bonjour Kurokocchi. Tu as bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Kise-kun, oui merci, cependant j'aimerais que tu enlèves tes bras que je puisse enfin sortir de mon lit. Par ailleurs pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais dedans ?

-J'ai fais un cauchemar et vu que je n'arrivais plus à dormir je suis venus dans ton lit, tu m'en veux pas Kurokocchi ?

-Non, mais il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que Kagami, Aomine ou Akashi le sache, sinon c'est eux qui pourraient t'en vouloir.

Le blond eu un frisson d'horreur, il imagina les trois joueurs lui faire payer l'affront de s'inviter dans le lit de Kuroko, horrible.

-Neh Kurokocchi, je pourrai revenir ce soir ?

-Euh, on verra. Prépare-toi, on va aller déjeuner.

Le blond s'exécuta, il était encore plus de bonne humeur que d'habitude, dormir avec Kuroko avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur lui.

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins doux pour Himuro. En effet, pour réussir à se réveiller Aomine avait branché son réveil la veille, et l'alarme de ce dernier était horriblement forte et stridente. C'est donc dans un sursaut digne d'un cartoon de Tex Avery que le brun avait fait l'expérience du réveil d'Aomine, ce dernier n'ayant même pas cillé, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. L'alarme sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et au bout de cinq fois le bleu n'avait pas bougé, la bave coulant encore de sa bouche. Himuro avait donc décidé de s'occuper lui-même du réveil de l'as. Ne sachant comment faire, il avait d'abord opté pour le secouer, rien. Une claque, rien. Tirer sa couette, rien. Des bonbons, rien, ben oui il n'était pas Murasakibara. A court d'idée, il lui souffla dans l'oreille, là l'effet fut immédiat, Aomine se réveilla en sursautant, le brun était fier d'avoir réussit.

* * *

Après s'être préparé, avoir déjeuné, et une fois que Midorima et Takao soient revenues, tout les joueurs se rejoignirent dans le hall où le coach les attendaient pour partir à l'entrainement. Enfin tous les joueurs ou presque, deux manquaient à l'appel.

-Où sont Murasakibara et Kagami ? demanda le coach, excédé.

-Aucune idée, je ne les ai pas croisés ce matin, répondit Kuroko.

-C'est vrai ça, on les a toujours pas vu, vous croyez qu'ils sont déjà à la plage ? questionna Hyuga

-Connaissant les deux, je pense au contraire qu'ils dorment encore... avoua Himuro, c'est moi qui réveille Atsushi tout les matins quand je viens le chercher, et je le faisais la plupart du temps pour Kagami quand on était aux Etats-Unis, autrement dit on ne peut pas compter sur l'un pour réveiller l'autre...

-Mais Kagami se réveille pourtant sans toi tout les matins depuis qu'il est revenu, intervint Hyuga.

-Pas vraiment, en fait je doit faire sonner son téléphone tout les matins sinon il arrive avec deux heures de retard en cours, avoua à son tour Kuroko.

-Donc si je comprends bien ils sont encore au lit vu qu'aucun des deux ne se réveille tout seul ?

-Oui coach c'est ça.

-Bon alors je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Attendez moi ici.

Des cris provenant de la chambre des deux géants se firent entendre, et à peine cinq minutes après le départ du coach, les deux joueurs étaient là, déjà préparé mais avec un visage horrifié. Malgré les questions de leurs amis, aucun des deux ne voulu dire ce qu'il s'était passer...

L'accident étant passé, le coach pu enfin expliquer le programme de la journée:

-Alors nous allons commencer par un échauffement, vous allez courir sur la plage sur une certaine distance, 5 kilomètres pour être précis. Momoi et moi même seront d'un bout à l'autre du parcours et nous chronométrons, voyant ainsi vos progrès durant ces deux semaines. Ensuite nous irons dans le gymnase réserver pour nous un peu plus loin et je vais vous faire passer des test, afin de voir vos principales lacunes qu'il nous faudra améliorer, mais aussi vos points forts qui pourrons nous servir. Etant une équipe juste crée je n'ai pas encore choisi de capitaine ou de meneur, ces test seront un bon moyen pour moi de voir qui pourrait endosser ce rôle, car il y a ici plusieurs capitaines des différentes équipes. Cet après midi vous ferez des matchs d'entrainement toujours sur la plage, certains joueurs ont déjà expérimenter de jouer au basket dans le sable et savent que ce n'est pas facile. Cela vous musclera les jambes, et vous obligera à jouer différemment. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

-Oui coach! crièrent tout les joueurs en cœur.

-Maintenant tout le monde dehors, vous allez courir jusque Momoi qui se trouve au bord de l'eau, puis vous reviendrez en courant. Comme je l'ai dit cela vous fera une course de 5 km et c'est elle qui a décider de chronométrer cette course, c'est pour ses statistiques, ce n'est quand même pas une course de vitesse, mais d'endurance rapide diront nous. Alors à mon top, tout le monde part, vous êtes prêts ? TOP!

Au bout de 800m, les joueurs qui étaient agglutinés commencèrent à se séparer. En tête de peloton, il y avait Aomine, Kagami et Kise qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris que ce n'était pas un marathon et qui donc couraient à en perdre haleine pour dépasser les deux autres. Ils étaient suivis par Kasamatsu qui se promettait intérieurement de frapper Kise qui était aussi stupide que les deux autres. A ses talons il y avait Midorima et Takao, ce dernier avait son MP3 dans les oreilles et chantait à tue-tête comme à son habitude, le vert essayait de le frapper pour le faire taire avec son objet du jour, une planche à pain, seulement il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre car Takao courrait dans tout les sens. Un peu plus loin Hyuga, Himuro et Akashi couraient à une bonne allure, aucun des deux bruns n'osait parler car le rouge les avais prévenu que cela amoindrissait les compétences, un silence lourd pesait donc entre les trois joueurs , Hyuga et Himuro n'osaient pas aller plus vite pour ne pas casser leur rythme et devaient donc réprimer leur envie de discuter. Loin derrière, Kuroko et Murasakibara couraient, enfin surtout Kuroko car le violet se contentait de trottiner et de se plaindre que cela l'ennuyait, il avait faim et était fatigué.

-Kuro-chin j'ai faim, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre des gâteaux et je n'ai déjeuner qu'une tartine de confiture.

-Tu te se...rais lever plus... tôt tu au...rais eu le temps Mura...sakibara...kun, haletait le bleuté qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Kuro-chin tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Non... merci

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, le trio en tête arrivait au niveau de Momoi, elle eu à peine le temps de les voir de loin qu'il étaient déjà partis dans le sens inverse, par chance elle avait quand même noter leur temps, les autres joueurs suivirent, les deux derniers se faisant désirés, quand elle vit le bleuté elle se mit à crier comme si sa vie en dépendait:

-Vas y Tetsu-kun tu en est à la moitié courage Tetsu-kuuuun! Toi aussi Mukkun tu auras des bonbons en arrivant!

Ces simples mots suffirent à donner au violet le courage et l'envie d'arriver au bout du chemin. D'ailleurs, au même moment Aomine, Kagami et Kise arrivaient presque au bout de leur course. Aomine ayant une légère avance sur les deux autres, cependant Kagami ne voulait vraiment pas arriver après le bleu:

-Ahomine! Regarde la bas y'a une femme en maillot de bain avec des gros seins!

-Où ça ? s'écria le bleu en stoppant sa course, je la vois pas elle est où ?

Le rouge en profita pour lui passer devant, talonner par le blond.

-Bien jouer Kagamicchi ahahaha!

-Enfoiré je vais te tuer!

C'est presque en même temps qu'il arrivèrent au niveau du coach.

-Kagami 15min41, Aomine 15min52 et Kise 15min58. Dites moi, il m'a sembler avoir dit que ce n'était pas une course de vitesse, vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Étirez vous maintenant.

Kasamatsu fit son arrivée avec un temps de 17min38, il en profita pour frapper son coéquipier blond sur la tête en le traitant d'idiot.

-Senpai pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas écouter le coach, j'étais en train de te parler quand tu as piquer un sprint pour rejoindre ces deux abrutis.

-Désolé senpai, pardonne moi.

-T'es arrivé premier j'espère pour la peine ?

-Deuxième derrière Kagamicchi.

-Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

-Merciiiiii ! et le blond sauta au cou du brun.

-Lâche moooi je suis pas une peluche!

Midorima et Takao firent leur arrivée, ce dernier ne chantait d'ailleurs plus, trop occupé à essayer de respirer.

-Midorima et Takao, 18min51, pas mal pour une première fois.

-Merci coach, on serait aller plus vite si Takao n'avait pas chanter, cela nous as retarder car j'essayais de le faire taire au lieu de me concentrer sur ma course nanodayo.

-Désolé Shin-chan... Oh tiens, voilà les autres.

-Akashi 20min, Hyuga 20min 22 et Himuro 20min 40, vous pouvez vous étirez et boire un coup.

-Il reste plus que Tetsuya et Atsushi à ce que je vois.

-Oui Akashi, il doivent être loin d'ailleurs car je ne les vois toujours pas en approche.

Ce n'est que 10 minutes après tout le monde que les deux retardataires firent leur apparition, un temps de 30min27 pour le violet et de 31min pour le turquoise. Ce dernier était exténué, vidé de toute énergie.

-On a visiblement beaucoup de boulot devant nous, fit remarquer le coach en parlant des deux joueurs.

* * *

La suite de la matinée, le coach fit passer une sorte de test de compétences aux joueurs. Ainsi ils enchaînèrent d'abord les paniers à 3 points, la spécialité de Midorima, Hyuga et Himuro, tout les trois shooting guard. Kagami, Kuroko, Murasakibara et Takao furent ceux avec le plus de difficultés. S'en suivit une série de dunks, très bien réalisés par Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara et Kagami. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Takao pu admirer Midorima effectuer un magnifique dunk, il était tellement ému qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher de sauté au cou de son Shin-chan pour le félicité.

-Takao qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Midorima rougissant légèrement, je te prie d'arrêter et de laisser ce genre de comportement à Kise.

Tout les joueurs ou presque réussirent à dunker, avec quelques difficultés pour certains comme Takao ou Hyuga, le seul qui n'arriva pas fut Kuroko, sa petite taille étant certainement le principal facteur.

Une batterie d'autres test fut effectuée tout le long de la matinée. ce n'est que vers 11h15 qu'ils furent libérés, laissant le temps aux deux cuisiniers de préparer le repas.

De retour à la plage pour l'entrainement de l'après-midi, heureusement elle était déserte, jour de semaine oblige. Le coach créa deux équipes, l'équipe rouge constituée de Kagami, Huyga, Aomine, Himuro et Kasamatsu, l'équipe bleue constituée de Kuroko, Takao, Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara. Akashi était avec Momoi pour l'aider dans l'élaboration de plusieurs stratégies.

Le match commença, et se révéla particulièrement compliqué pour Kuroko qui ne pouvait pas passer en faisant des rebonds, sinon le sable stoppait la balle, de plus il était également impossible de dribbler, ce qui forçait Aomine à passer la balle, sauter était aussi devenu plus difficile, amoindrissant les capacités de Kagami. Cet entrainement était vraiment difficile pour les joueurs, et la chaleur les fatiguais d'autant plus. En fait, les seuls que cet environnement ne semblait pas déranger étaient Midorima et Hyuga, qui se contentaient de tirer de loin, il n'avaient donc pas besoin de sauter, de passer ou de dribbler pour rentrer leurs paniers. Au bouts de plusieurs heures, le match s'arrêta, victoire pour l'équipe rouge, due surtout au fait que Murasakibara avait trop faim pour stopper les attaques d'Aomine et de Kagami.

Tous étaient hors service après cette folle journée d'entrainement, ils ne pensaient tous qu'à se doucher, manger et dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

L'eau chaude déferlait sur son corps halé, quelle agréable sensation que de sentir cette chaleur détendre chacun de ses muscles mis à mal par l'entrainement de la journée. D'après Aomine, le moment de la douche était l'un des meilleurs de la journée, un moment rien qu'à lui où il pouvait se retrouver seul avec ses pensées. Et dieu sait qu'il en avait à la pelle des pensées en ce moment. Toutes ou presque tournaient autour de cet abruti de Kagami, bien malgré lui. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, et étonnamment cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il s'était même surpris à lui trouver des qualités, comme son don insoupçonné pour la cuisine, et il était plutôt sympa, du moment que ça ne concernait pas le basket. Car dès qu'un ballon rentrait dans l'équation, Kagami redevenait la bête noire du bleu, en plus de ça il lui avait pris Kuroko, c'était son ombre, merde ! Il n'avait jamais eu une amitié comme celle-ci avec quelqu'un, presque fraternel, voilà c'est le mot, il considérait Kuroko comme son petit frère, pourtant il l'avait fait souffrir il en était conscient. Il s'était souvent répété qu'il n'était qu'un abruti égoïste, mais ça ne changeais rien à la situation, Kuroko avait finit par partir et avait trouvé un remplaçant. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il détestait le rouge, mais d'un autre coté il aimait cette rivalité, grâce au turquoise il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, ou presque, parce qu'il restait tout de même le meilleur. Le cours de ses pensées fut stopper par quelqu'un qui frappait contre la porte de la douche.

-Ahomine t'as bientôt finit ca va faire 20 minutes que t'es sous cette putain de douche !

-Dégage Bakagami, y'a d'autre douche viens pas me faire chier ! T'avais cas en choper une avant.

-J'étais en courses, alors elles sont toutes occupées, aller dépêche si tu veux manger ce soir.

-Grrr c'est bon je me rince et je sors, t'es chiant.

-Merci.

Le bleu se rinça en vitesse, passa sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la cabine, il tomba nez à nez avec un Kagami déjà à moitié nu, il était bien fait quand même le bougre, mais il effaça rapidement cette pensée totalement ridicule. Kagami et beau dans la même phrase, quelle idée saugrenue, il a du attraper une insolation à force de s'exposer au soleil.

* * *

-Murasakibara, tu fais quoi comme dessert ce soir ?

-Hm, j'avais penser faire du pain perdu.

-Bonne idée j'adore ça! Ça te dérange si je regarde comment tu fais ?

-Non tu peux.

-Cool, je termine ce que je fais avant et je viens te regarder.

-C'est du japchae non ? (*plat à base de nouilles de patate douce, de carotte, poivron, viande de boeuf et champignons coupés en lamelles)

-Oui, t'aime bien ?

-Moins que les dessert mais oui.

-Tant mieux alors, lui répondit le rouge en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kagami avait finis sa préparation, il avait décider de servir ce plat froid, compte tenu de la température extérieur cela ne ferait pas de mal. Il rejoignit le violet qui était en train de trancher du pain à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Après vingts minutes de préparation et de cuisson le pain perdu était près, c'est ce moment que Kise choisit pour entrer dans la cuisine.

-Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi ! Tiens c'est du pain perdu ? Cool, et le blond se saisit d'une tranche de pain doré.

-N'y pense même pas, s'écria le violet d'un ton plus que menaçant.

Kise reposa immédiatement le morceaux dans le plat, il avait oublier à quel point le géant devenait dangereux si l'on touchait à ses dessert avant qu'il ne les serve, presque autant qu'Akashi.

-Kise, tu peux prévenir les autres qu'on va passer à table ?

-J'y vais, avant que Murasakibaracchi ne me tue.

Une bonne ambiance régnait au seins de la table et les discussions allaient bon train même si elles tournaient surtout autour du basket :

-J'ai été vraiment impressionné par le dunk de Shin-chan cet après-midi je ne savais pas que tu savais en faire.

-Bien sur que si nanodayo, c'est juste que je préfère les paniers à 3 points, qui sont soit dit en passant la meilleure manière de marquer.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Midorima-kun, un beau dunk vaut autant qu'un panier à 3 points.

-Non ils valent 2 points, et ce qui compte c'est de gagner, il faut donc le plus de points possible, je ne t'apprend rien nanodayo.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur tire qu'un autre, pour marquer plus de points avec des dunks il suffit d'en faire plus.

-Kuroko a raison, d'ailleurs pour preuve on vous a déjà battu, alors que j'ai fait des dunks, intervint Kagami.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec vous, toi de toute façon Kuroko tu ne sais faire aucun des deux alors la discussion est close.

-Shin-chan tu es vraiment puérile.

-C'est toi qui ose dire ça ?

-Midorimacchi t'es méchant avec Kurokocchi !

-En parlant de puérile en voilà un autre, murmura Kasamatsu pensant être discret, seulement tout le monde l'avait entendu et sa remarque déclencha un rire général.

-Senpai toi aussi tu es méchant !

-Tu vas voir si je deviens vraiment méchant ce qu'il va t'arriver !

-Tiens cela devient intéressant Yukio, intervint Akashi un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres, je pourrais te donner des conseils pour torturer Ryota si tu le désir.

-Akashicchi non s'il te plait !

-Viens me voir dans ma chambre ce soir si tu veux, on pourra en discuter tranquillement.

-Aucun problème, j'ai hâte.

Kise devint blanc comme un linge, qu'est ce qui allait lui arriver pendant le reste de ce camp ? Peut être allait il mourir ? Non il est beaucoup trop jeun et beau pour ça, en plus il ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde sans avoir battu Aomine en un contre un. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour les contrer...

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, le coach en profita pour distribuer à chacun leur devoirs et leurs cours qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous se décidèrent de les faire maintenant, pour être tranquilles le reste de la soirée.

-Tiens vous avez eu un devoir d'anglais, tu as eu combien Taiga ? demanda Himuro

-34/100...

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprend pas ?

-Tu as vécu avec moi en Amérique pendant des années mais tu es tellement nul en anglais, c'est affligeant !

-C'est pas de ma faute, l'anglais au Japon est trop strict !

-Oui c'est sur que "shit" ou "asshole" ça doit pas vraiment te servir, et je crois que c'est les mots dont tu te servais le plus avec aussi "basket" et "cheeseburger".

-Oh ça va arrête de te moquer un peu, j'aimerais bien voir tes notes moi qu'on rigole un peu !

-Murochin est un des meilleur de notre classe, hein Murochin ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là Atsushi, mais c'est sur que je suis meilleur que toi Taiga.

-Ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile !

-Kuroko enfoiré! Vous êtes tous après moi à ce que je vois, quel monde cruel...

-On dirait Kise tiens ! se moqua Hyuga.

-Laissez moi tranquille ! Tiens d'ailleurs tu vas bien Kise ? Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure...

-Non Kagamicchi ça ne va pas du tout, je n'arrive pas à résoudre une équation...

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Midorima, d'un coup intéressé par la conversation.

-Euh c'est 2(3x-7)+4(3x+2)=6(5x+9)+3, il faut trouver la valeur de x

-Bon, je vais retourner à mon anglais moi, murmura Kagami

-Vous êtes des abrutis c'est super facile, x = -21/4, lança Aomine fier de lui.

-Non mais moi aussi je peux te sortir un chiffre au hasard Ahomine ! pesta Kagami.

-C'est pas du hasard c'est la réponse Bakagami, mais t'es trop bête pour le comprendre! Vous avez cas vérifier avec une calculatrice, remplacez x par -5.25.

-Hum, il a raison nanodayo.

-Quoi vraiment ? Aominecchi a eu juste ?

-Visiblement, je viens d'effectuer le calcul et la réponse est bien la bonne.

-Dai-chan tu es impressionnant !

-Aomine-kun n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le pense finalement.

-Tch ! Ça vous apprendra à vous moquer de moi.

Pendant une heure, tout le monde s'attelait à faire ses devoirs et lire ses cours, même Aomine, sous le regard menaçant d'Akashi s'il osait bâcler son travail. Certains demandaient même de l'aide aux autres, à Himuro pour l'anglais, et surtout à Midorima pour... toutes les autres matières, grâce à Takao qui avait une fois de plus vanter ses mérites comme s'il essayait de vendre un balai à une ménagère dans un télé-achat. Après une demi heure de travail intense, tout le monde en avait enfin fini avec cette corvée.

-Merci Midorima-kun, je ne m'en serais jamais sortis sans toi.

-De rien Kuroko.

-Merci Midorima-san, je ne pouvais visiblement pas compté sur Atsushi heureusement que tu étais là.

-Oui il n'a jamais été doué en histoire, pour la physique il était un génie mais le reste...

-Midorimacchi t'es trop intelligent !

-Arrêtez vous allez le gêner, il va rougir.

-Non je ne rougit pas Aomine !

-Si Shin-chan tu rougis ! T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis.

-Stop nanodayo, vous êtes vraiment des enfants.

-Quel Tsundere tu fais Shin-chan !

-J'avoue que ça te va à ravir le rouge Shintaro.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Akashi ?

-Mido-hin me fait penser à une fraise, rouge avec ses cheveux verts. Dis Muro-chin je peux goûter à Mido-chin ?

-Non Murasakibara! Ne touche pas mon Shin-chan !

-Kyyyyaacaah tu es trop mignon Midorima-kun, cria Momoi en l'enlaçant comme elle le fait d'habitude avec Kuroko

-Vous avez vu ça, c'est l'arme secrète de Shin-chan : le Tsundere charm Overflow ! Ça marche avec toutes les filles de Shutoku !

Une fois de plus Takao déclencha un rire général, même Akashi étouffa un rire discret

-J'en ai marre de vos bêtises, surtout les tiennes Takao ! Je vais me coucher.

-Non Shin-chan attend, je veux que tu utilises ton charmes sur moi, attend ne pars pas !

Et Takao disparu, courant après son ami vert.

* * *

-Shin-chan ne boude pas s'il te plait. Où tu vas ? Ta chambre n'est pas par là.

-Je le sais nanodayo! Je vais faire un tour dehors, je suis énervé, par ta faute.

-Je suis désolé, attend moi, je t'accompagne.

Une fois dehors, les deux amis marchaient au bord de la plage, une légère bise caressant leurs cheveux, ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, Takao se contentant de regarder ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable encore chaud. Il releva la tête partis en courant sans que Midorima ne sache pourquoi. Quelques minutes après il était de retour avec deux canettes, une de soupe d'haricots rouges pour le vert et une de chocolat au lait pour lui.

-Tiens Shin-chan, pour me faire pardonner.

-M-merci Takao.

Le brun lui répondit avec un sourire des plus sincères. Ils continuèrent un peu de marcher, jusqu'à atteindre un banc où ils s'essayèrent, en regardant l'horizon.

-Dis Shin-chan, tu trouves pas qu'on ressemble à deux vieux là ?

-Tu as un don pour gâcher les moments de tranquillité Takao...

-Oui mais sans moi je suis certain que tu t'ennuierais.

-Faut il se méfier de nos certitudes ?

-Kise a raison, tu es vraiment méchant Shin-chan !

-C'est ce qui te plait chez moi, lui lança le vert tout en esquissant un sourire timide.

-A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand chose qui ne me plait pas chez toi.

-T-T-Takao ! Comment peux tu dire des choses aussi embarrassantes!

-Shin-chan regarde moi.

Le vert tourna sa tête vers son ami, ce dernier se rapprocha de son visage, doucement. Ils étaient très proches, Midorima n'osait plus bouger, il hésitait même à respirer.

-Dis Shin-chan, est ce qu'Akashi est derrière nous ?

-Non, qu'est ce qu'il ferrais ici?

-Bien, alors cette fois il ne pourra pas m'arrêter.

Midorima n'eu pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi de ses paroles que les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et un peu sucrée à cause du chocolat. Un frisson parcouru le dos du tireur, il sentait son cœur s'emballer, sa poitrine se réchauffer, sa vue se brouiller. Timidement il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du faucon, ce geste balaya tout les doutes de ce derniers qui approfondit le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent entrant dans un balais majestueux. Les deux se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle qui commençait à manquer, Takao se préparait à dire quelque chose quand le vert l'en empêcha, mettant un doigt sur sa bouche lui demandant de ne rien dire. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille du brun, l'invitant à prendre place sur ses genoux, une fois assis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme dans un geste vitale pour chacun des deux. Ce moment Takao l'avait tellement souhaiter, tellement imaginer, tellement rêver, mais le faire en vrai était au delà de tout, son cœur battait tellement vite, tellement fort qu'il croyait qu'il allait se décrocher. Ce fut Midorima qui stoppa leur échange, il fixait son coéquipier avec un regard brumeux

-Takao... murmura le vert.

-Shin-chan je...

-Je sais Takao, moi aussi.

Et le vert l'enlaça doucement, ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps avant d'enfin rentrer au chalet avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. C'est main dans la main qu'il firent le chemin, un dernier baiser avant d'entrer, cachés par les feuilles ce moment magique rien qu'à eux prit fin.


	9. Chapter 9

6h30. Il n'avait as beaucoup dormis, en fait il n'avait même pas du tout dormis. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il c'était passer la veille, quelle idée d'embrasser Takao franchement, qu'est ce qu'il lui était passer par la tête ? Enfin, ça n'avait pas été désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais il n'était pas près pour ça, l'amour, il réservait ça aux simples d'esprits, il avait autre chose à penser comme ses études ou le basket. Depuis toujours il n'avait laisser que peu de place aux sentiments dans sa vie, peu d'amis, une famille relativement absente, et l'amour il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Sa seule expérience du genre remontait à Teiko, un soir Kise lui avait volé un baiser dans les vestiaires, c'était son premier. Mais il ne s'était plus rien passer ensuite, il n'avait rien ressenti, et à vrai dire le blond ne l'aimait pas, pas de cette façon, il l'avait seulement fait pour essayer de décoincé le vert, échec cuisant. Mais depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Takao, quelque chose avait changer en lui, il aimait être avec le brun, même si jamais il ne l'aurait avouer. Il aimait ses blagues, son rire, sa façon approximative de chanter, son caractère exubérant, son jeu au basket, sa façon de l'appeler "Shin-chan", et il avait aussi découvert qu'il aimait ses baisers, caresser ses cheveux, son souffle dans son cou, il aimait Takao. Depuis quand ? Certainement depuis la première fois qu'il l'a aperçu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours veiller à instaurer une certaine distance en eux, mais le brun n'en avait que faire, il le collait comme une moule s'accroche à son rocher. Il avait fait en sorte à être le plus près possible de lui en cours, il venait le chercher le matin et le ramenait le soir, il mangeait avec lui le midi aussi, pourquoi diable le collait il autant ? Le pire fut quand Takao s'inscrit au club de basket, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de le fuir, il se fit une raison et consentit à rester avec le brun. Son caractère aurait du l'éloigner, mais non, il restait là et lui souriait, ce sourire avec lequel il faisait fondre son cœur, stupide Takao !

Midorima mis fin à ses pensées, de toute façon elles ne mèneraient à rien, il aimait Takao, un point c'est tout, y réfléchir pendant des heures n'y changerais rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais peut être que Oha Asa aurait la solution, il sortit de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses deux coéquipiers qui dormaient encore, il alluma la radio et attendit les prévisions pour les cancers.

" Cancer: Jean de la Bruyère a dit " L'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celui ou celle que l'on aime." Alors laissez l'amour vous jouez un concert d'émotions et entrez dans la symphonie du bonheur. L'objet porte bonheur du jour sera une flûte.

-Ça tombe bien, Kazunari est un vrai mélomane.

-Akashi, bonjour.

-Bonjour Shintaro, dis moi tu as l'air bien fatigué.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis nanodayo, répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes nerveusement.

-Eh bien je ne pensais pas qu'embrasser quelqu'un te mettrais dans cet état.

-Hein de quoi tu parles ?

-Ben de Kazunari et toi, ne fais pas l'innocent Shintaro.

-Il t'en a parler ? Je vais le tuer.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me le dise pour le savoir. Vu dans l'état qu'il était en allant se coucher hier soir ça ne pouvait être que ça. Je suis content pour vous, du moment que cela n'amoindris pas vos capacités sportives évidement.

-Aucun risque nanodayo.

-Parfait dans ce cas. Bon, je ferais bien d'aller le réveiller, à plus tard Shintaro.

-A plus tard.

Midorima se servit une grande tasse de café brûlant, il n'aimait pas vraiment le café mais ça aurait au moins le mérite de le réveiller. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, comment réagir quand il verrait Takao ? Comme si de rien n'était pour ainsi garder leur relation secrète, au risque de peut être le blesser s'il ne le voyait pas comme ça, ou plutôt la rendre publique, chose qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. Voilà que le vert stressait, vraiment, stupide Takao !

* * *

-Bien tout le monde est là ? Parfait. Alors ce matin nous allons faire un entrainement sur la plage, le même échauffement qu'hier puis des matchs dans le sable. Depuis hier Momoi, Akashi et moi même réfléchissons à des stratégies, nous allons donc vous en parler cet après midi et commencer à les mettre en place. Je voulais aussi vous parler dès ce matin de la journée de demain, nous irons au mont Mihara qui n'est pas très loin pour une course d'orientation que je vous ais préparé. Vous serez en duo ou en trio et vous serez lâchés dans la montagne, vous aurez des balises à retrouver, vous verrez ça sera super marrant.

-Excusez moi, mais c'est quoi le but ? demanda Aomine.

-Déjà, cela va vous obliger à travailler ensemble, car c'est moi même qui formerai les groupes, le premier but de ce camp est de vous rapprocher pour faire de vous une équipe soudée. Et courir en montagne c'est très bon pour les jambes, tu verras. L'équipe gagnante se verra offrir un repas où elle veut en ville, la dernière équipe par contre aura droit à un entrainement supplémentaire avec moi, un _terrible_ entrainement supplémentaire. C'est donc pour cette raison que je vous demanderai d'être tous près à 7h30 demain matin pour partir, un retard équivaudra à une pénalité. Kagami et Murasakibara, vous pourrez vous charger des sandwichs ce soir en même temps que du repas ?

-Oui aucun problème coach, acquiesça le rouge.

-Génial, bon maintenant tout le monde dehors, vous allez courir un peu ça ne vous fera pas de mal.

-Alors comme vous le remarquez chacun de vous a des capacités différentes, nous avons donc réfléchis à plusieurs manières de mes mettre en valeur. Plusieurs stratégies vont être mises en place, la première est pour mettre en valeurs les talents de Tetsu-kun, tu vas t'entraîner avec Takao et Ki-chan. Takao étant très fort en passes, vous pourriez tout les deux pouvoir battre de très puissantes défenses en vous passants le ballon, mais n'étant pas très fort pour marquer c'est là qu'intervient Ki-chan, arrivé sous le panier vous lui passer la balle et voilà. Bon dis comme ça, cela parait simpliste, mais une fois jouer ce sera beaucoup mieux.

-Mais dans ce cas, si on est pas très forts en tire, pourquoi ne pas passer à Shin-chan ?

-Parce qu'il fait des tires de l'extérieures et qu'il n'a pas besoin de passer la défense, j'ai d'ailleurs prévu de la faire travailler avec Mukkun. Ce dernier étant sous le panier, chaque balle qu'il récupère, il la passe à Midorin et il tire, infaillible non ?

-Pas mal nanodayo.

-Kagamin, je pense que tu devrais t'entraîner avec Dai-chan et Himuro-kun.

-C'est quoi encore ce surnom ? Et puis pourquoi je devrais m'entraîner avec Ahomine ?

-C'est mignon non ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-T'es pas marrant ! Mais je veux que tu joue avec Dai-chan et Himuro-kun car vous avez de l'expérience en streetball, peu d'équipes peuvent arrêter ce style de jeu car il est imprévisible.

-Aller Taiga fais pas la tête, on va jouer ensemble comme avant c'est cool non ?

-Ouais, mais t'as pas intérêt à jouer solo Ahomine !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de toi Bakagami !

Kagami allait riposter quand il fut stoppé par un coup de pied l'envoyant à terre, quelques secondes plus tard, Aomine lui tomba dessus, apparemment touché par le même mal.

-Vous avez pas bientôt finis vous deux , Vous avez quel age franchement ?

-Bien jouer Yukio, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, le félicita Akashi.

-Désolé senpai, s'excusèrent les deux as.

-Bon dieu et dire que Kise s'en prend au moins deux par jour comme ça, je sais pas comment il fait pour tenir debout, se plaignit le bleu

-T'inquiète pas Aominecchi, on s'y fait.

-Kasamatsu-kun, Hyuga-kun, vous allez vous entraîner avec Akashi-kun, vous êtes tout les trois capitaines de vos équipes donc il a eu l'idée d'une stratégie mais il n'a pas voulu m'en parler donc je ne sais pas de quoi elle retourne.

L'entrainement commença, et se déroula à merveille. Excepter pour Aomine et Kagami qui ne faisaient que de se disputer.

-Ahomine pourquoi tu me passe jamais le ballon ? T'es pas tout seul je te signal !

-J'ai pas envie de te le passer à toi Bakagami ! T'es trop nul !

-C'est toi le nul, tu m'énerve à faire ton malin à deux balles !

-Au secours sauvez moi, ils sont pas possibles les deux là ! se plaignit Himuro.

-Regardez Aominecchi et Kagamicchi, on dirait un vieux couple en train de se battre pour savoir qu'elle chaîne mettre à la télé ahaha !

-N'importe quoi Kise ! Tu veux que je te frappe aussi ? menaça le bleu.

-Appelons les le Bakaho couple, proposa Kuroko.

-Aha super idée Kuroko, le félicita Takao.

-Tetsu je vais-

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à Tetsuya, Daiki ? l'interrompis Akashi avec un regard promettant milles souffrances.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors.

-Bonne initiative.

Une fois dehors, Aomine s'allongea sur la murette près du gymnase. Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce Kagami. Pourquoi devait il jouer avec lui ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejouer avec Kuroko, pas l'autre idiot aux cheveux rouges. Le cours de ses pensées assassinent fut stoppé par l'arrivée de Murasakibara.

-Mine-chin, tout vas bien ?

-Non j'en ai ma claque de ce mec, il me pompe l'air.

-Il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça, tu veux un caramel ?

-Attend, tu me propose un caramel là ?

-Ben oui. Tu as l'air triste alors j'essaye de te remonter le morale.

-Je suis pas triste! mais je veux bien un caramel, pour une fois que tu partages tes bonbons je ne peux pas refuser.

-Tiens. Tu sais, Kaga-chin n'est pas si terrible que ça, moi je l'aime bien.

-Ouais tu parles c'est juste parce qu'il t'as donner à manger dans le bus.

-Non, j'ai pas mal discuter avec lui quand on fait à manger, et avant de dormir, et Muro-chin m'a beaucoup parler de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. En fait il te ressemble sur pas mal de points.

-Ouais Tetsu me l'a déjà dit, mais c'est des conneries j'suis pas aussi minable que lui.

-En fait je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas avec Kaga-chin, j'ai deux hypothèses, la première c'est que tu es jaloux de lui. Parce qu'il a Kuroko et que toi tu ne l'a plus, et aussi parce qu'il est doué au basket, il a des amis et il est mignon.

-Hein? N'importe quoi tu planes, je suis pas jaloux de cet abruti, et moi aussi j'ai des potes, moi aussi j'suis doué au basket, et moi aussi j'suis mignon !

-Hm... Et ma deuxième hypothèse c'est que tu l'apprécie plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, tu aimerais être plus proche de lui mais tu ne sais pas comment faire, alors tu e dispute avec lui pensant que ça marcherais, vu que tu es un crétin.

-Mais ça va pas ? C'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! Et puis depuis quand t'es psychologue toi déjà ? D'habitude tu passes ton temps à manger et à dire que t'as faim, pourquoi tu sors des trucs comme ça d'un coup?

-Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas ta façon de réagir me conforte dans mes pensées.

-N'importe quoi, vraiment. Bon, je retourne m'entraîner moi, sinon Akashi va venir me tuer avec ses ciseaux. Et... Merci.

-De rien Mine-chin, ne dis pas à Aka-chin que je suis là, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner maintenant, Mido-chin m'ennuie.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors.

Le bleu retourna s'entraîner avec Kagami et Himuro, il repensait à ce que le violet lui avait dit, le sucre qu'il avalait tout les jours devait le faire halluciner, pas d'autre solution.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, juste la lune éclairait encore la petite chambre que Kuroko partageait avec Kise. Il aimait regarder le ciel la nuit, c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisis le lit juste à coté de la fenêtre.

-Kurokocchi, à quoi tu penses ?

-A rien, je regarde juste la lune.

-Je peux venir la regarder avec toi ?

-Si tu retourne dans ton lit après, oui.

Le blond accepta la condition et se coucha aux cotés de Kuroko, le lit était pour seulement une personne alors il pris Kuroko dans ses bras pour gagner un peu de place. C'est vrai que la lune était belle.

-Kurokocchi, je suis heureux de rejouer avec toi.

-Moi aussi Kise-kun. Je suis contente de pouvoir rejouer avec tout le monde.

-C'est comme avant, mais en mieux.

Cette remarque fit sourire le turquoise. C'est vrai que c'était mieux, chacun des joueurs de la Génération des miracles était redescendu de son piédestal. Ils avaient tous mûrit et c'était à nouveau un plaisir de les côtoyer.

-Tu crois que ça va aller entre Aominecchi et Kagamicchi ?

-J'en suis sur, je les connais tout les deux il leur faut un peu de temps mais ça ira. Après tout, ils ont la même passion pour le basket, ils se sont rencontrer grâce à cette passion, alors pourquoi ils ne deviendraient pas amis grâce à elle ?

-Tu as raison, mais je pense qu'il seront toujours en conflit tant qu'ils se battront pour que tu sois leur ombre...

-Non, ils comprendront bien vite que c'est inutile, et puis de toute façon dans cette nouvelle équipe, je suis plus ton ombre à toi qu'à eux.

-C'est vrai ça ! Kurokocchi est mon ombre, ma vie est parfaite.

-Ombre par intérim.

-C'est déjà ça. Dis Kurokocchi j'ai une autre question que je me pose depuis longtemps.

-Dis moi.

-Midorimacchi et Takao, ils sont... enfin... On dirait qu'ils s'aiment.

-Bien sur qu'ils s'aiment, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, seulement ce sont deux abrutis et ils ne le remarquent pas. Midorima-kun est bien trop coincé pour concevoir que Takao l'aime et il est trop renfermé pour que Takao remarque que c'est réciproque.

-J'avais pourtant essayer de décoincer Midorimacchi en l'embrassant une fois à Teiko, mais il s'est contenté de ne plus me parler pendant 1 mois.

-Quelle idée aussi... Tu aurais mieux fait d'embrasser Aomine-kun.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Qui sait ?

-J'aime pas les devinettes Kurokocchi !

-Tu sais, Aomine-kun aime les gros seins, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère.

-Quoi ? Aominecchi est... gay ?

-Sinon pourquoi il n'est pas intéressé par Momoi-san ?

-C'est son amie d'enfance, et c'est toi qu'elle aime.

-C'est une bonne excuse. Elle n'a jamais été insensible aux charmes d'Aomine-kun, mais elle savait très bien qu'au fond de lui ce n'était pas les femmes qu'il aimait. Cependant il ne se l'ai jamais avouer.

-Eh ben, ça alors. Tu sais beaucoup de choses Kurokocchi.

Le bleu esquissa un sourire avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras du blond, tant pis pour sa condition.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagami était fatigué. C'est vrai quoi, se lever aux aurores pour faire une course d'orientation dans la montagne, il n'y avait que la famille Aida pour avoir des idées pareilles. Même s'il avait dormis pendant le trajet jusqu'à la-dite montagne, cela n'avait pas combler son manque de sommeil, en plus il ne pourrait même pas se rattraper une fois le weekend venu en dormant toute la journée parce qu'il serait encore bloqué avec ce coach tortionnaire. Et puis il en avait marre des autres, cette génération des miracles qui ne faisaient que coller son Kuroko. Enfin surtout Kise, Aomine et Akashi, les deux autres n'y faisaient pas plus attention que ça, Midorima était visiblement plus occupé par son coéquipier de Shutoku et son horoscope, quand à Murasakibara il ne pensait qu"à manger, et tant que cela n'impliquait pas de manger le petit bleu il n'y avait aucun problème majeur. D'ailleurs Kagami l'aimait plutôt bien le violet, il avait été étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas qu'un aspirateur à bonbons et un monstre au basket, il savait aussi tenir parfaitement une discussion sérieuse malgré ses airs de grand gamin un peu sot, comme celle qu'il avaient eu la veille avant de dormir, le violet lui avait dit que-

-Kagami arrête de rêvasser, je vais donner les instructions.

-Hein ? Euh oui.. Désolé coach.

-Bon alors, voici une carte du site, vous pourrez remarquer des points de couleur dessus, c'est l'endroit où se trouvent les balises. Vous devrez donc retrouver ces balises sur lesquelles il y a des codes que vous devrez recopier pour prouver que vous les avez bien atteintes. J'avais annoncer hier que vous seriez en équipes, je voulais d'abord faire des duos et des trios car vous êtes un nombre impair, mais après réflexion, j'ai décider de faire participer Momoi à la course, ce sera amusant, du coup vous serez tous en duos. Chaque équipe aura une couleur différente et cherchera les balises de sa propre couleur, cela évitera la triche. Vous avez tout compris ? Oui ? De toute façon pas besoin de sortir d'Harvard pour capter. Je vais maintenant annoncer les équipes, j'y ai longuement réfléchis vous savez. Kagami, tu seras avec Himuro, vous serez l'équipe rouge. Kuroko avec Aomine, l'équipe bleue je crois que c'est évident. Midorima avec Takao, l'équipe verte. Murasakibara avec Hyuga, équipe violette. Kise avec Kasamatsu ce sera l'équipe jaune et enfin Momoi avec Akashi, l'équipe rose. Je vous distribue votre carte, une boussole et un sac avec les sandwich que Kagami et Murasakibara ont préparé hier soir, il y a également deux bouteilles d'eau. La course commencera à 10h pile, et se terminera à 17h, vous devrez tous être revenu ici pour cette heure. Des questions ?

-Non !

-Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez commencer, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Toutes les équipes se dispersèrent, allant chacune dans une direction différente.

* * *

-Bon je pense que je vais me charger de la carte et de la boussole, toi tu n'auras cas porter le sac.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi ?

-Taiga, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation, se moqua Himuro.

Kagami répondit par un grognement, ce qui amusa beaucoup le brun.

-Pas la peine de grogner, tu te souviens la fois où Alex nous avait donné rendez-vous au cinéma pour Harry Potter ? Tu étais arrivé quand le film était finis car tu t'étais perdu dans les rues commerçantes.

-Ouais mais c'est arrivé qu'une fois...

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu as mis 3 ans avant de retenir le chemin jusque chez moi, tu te perdais toujours dès que tu étais à plus de 300m de chez toi.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais toujours que ce soit toi qui vienne chez moi.

-Peut être mais c'est toi qui insistais pour venir quand ma mère faisait des pancakes.

-Mais ils étaient délicieux c'est pas de ma faute !

-Ceux d'Atsushi sont meilleurs.

-Vraiment ? Faut qu'il m'en fasse alors. Mais il te fait souvent la cuisine ?

-Ben il me fais des desserts tout les weekends pour me remercier des bonbons que je le laisse manger.

-Vous avez l'air très proches, c'est cool.

-Oui j'imagine...

-T'as pas l'air convaincu. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ah tiens regarde une balise là-bas! s'écria le brun qui avait trouver une bonne excuse pour couper court à la conversation.

A vrai dire Himuro n'avait pas très envie d'en parler au rouge, c'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, bien au contraire, mais c'était assez délicat pour lui d'avouer qu'il aimait un homme. Il le ferait certainement plus tard, après tout Taiga était comme son frère, s'il voulait en parler à quelqu'un ce serait à lui en premier. Mais d'ailleurs, est ce qu'il le considère encore comme son frère ? Après ce que le brun lui avait dit à la Winter cup il se pourrait que non, mais c'était sur le coup, l'impulsion, il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. En plus il portait toujours leur anneaux, c'est qu'il le considérait encore comme tel non ? Ils allaient être tout les deux pendant quelques heures, c'est peut être le moment d'en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

-Oi Tetsu, donne le sac j'le porte.

-Avec plaisir Aomine-kun.

-Et tu le dis hein si je marche trop vite.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais je n'ai plus 12 ans, pas la peine de me materner.

-Désolé, c'est juste que ça me fais bizarre de me retrouver tout seul avec toi, pour autre chose que le basket du moins.

-Je vois. Moi ça ne me fais pas bizarre, je suis même plutôt content.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu es redevenu comme avant, ça me fait plaisir, et tu m'a manquer alors le fait de partager des moment avec toi c'est plaisant.

-Arrête j'vais rougir !

-J'aimerais voir ça tiens.

Les deux bleus se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, comme avant. Bon dieu que le rire de Kuroko avait manquer à l'as. Il était si rare, mais tellement beau, tellement innocent. Il ne l'entendait pas souvent, même à l'époque de Teiko, mais il savait que lorsqu'il l'entendait c'était que Kuroko était heureux. Cependant il l'entendait de moins en moins, cela faisait des années que ce rire cristallin n'avait pas atteint ses oreilles. Aomine se demandait si Kagami l'avait déjà entendu. Oui certainement, avec toutes les débilités qu'il sort à la minutes, Kuroko doit bien rire souvent. Faut dire qu'il était pas malin Kagami, tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau. Cela dit il avait de très joli muscles. Tellement jolis qu'Aomine ne vit pas l'arbre juste devant lui et se cogna.

-Aomine-kun. Est ce que ça va ?

-Aaah...ah...Oui... J'ai mal mais ça va.

-A quoi tu pensais pour te cogner ?

-Euh...euh... A rien. je l'ai pas vu c'est tout.

-Oui bien sur, et tu me prends pour un abruti. Tu avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pour une raison qui m'échappe et la seconde d'après tu te tape un arbre.

Le bleu se mit à rougir, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer qu'il fantasmait sur les abdos de son ami. Et puis il ne fantasmais pas d'abord, il s'imaginais juste les toucher. C'est pas fantasmer ça si ?

* * *

-hm j'ai faim, je n'ai pas pris assez de chips... Et c'est fatiguant de marcher, je m'ennuis...

-T'as cas chercher les balises si tu t'ennuis.

-C'est encore plus ennuyeux que l'ennuis.

-Ça veut rien dire ça.

-J'en ai marre...

-Moi aussi j'en ai marre, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu te plaint, tais toi un peu.

-Mais c'est le sac il est lourd. J'ai vu que Kagami m'a donner le plus gros, je vais me venger ce soir quand il dormira.

-N'importe quoi ils étaient tous pareils les sacs, et puis vous les avez remplis ensemble c'est donc tous les mêmes.

-Non celui la il l'a fait tout seul, je suis sur qu'il a mis des cailloux dedans.

-Des cailloux, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tu l'ouvre pas ce satané sac pour vérifier alors ?

-Hm bonne idée, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-C'est juste de la logique, t'as un cerveau en guimauve ou quoi ?

-Ne parle pas de guimauve j'ai encore plus faim...

Le violet se décida enfin à ouvrir le sac, il pesait vraiment une tonne. Cepdant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, s'il avait su qu'en ouvrant le sac il découvrirait une multitude de paquets de bonbons il l'aurait fait bien plus tot. mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir acheter tout ça. Par chance il y avait un petit mot:

_Tiens Mura, je t'ai acheté quelques petits trucs pour te remercier de m'avoir appris à faire du pain perdu._

_Et puis je pense que tu auras un creux dans la journée donc j'en ai prévu assez jusqu'à ce soir j'espère._

_Kagami._

Murasakibara avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Kagami venait de lui sauver la vie, d'une part car il lui donnait assez de friandises pour tenir jusqu'au soir, au moins, et aussi parce que de cette manière le violet stoppa de se plaindre et ainsi Hyuga ne fut plus tenté de le tuer. Quel homme ce Kagami.

* * *

-Dis moi Kise, tu sais lire une carte ?

-Euh comment dire... Non pas vraiment...

-Alors pourquoi ça fait une heure que tu me dis de te suivre ?

-Euh...Eh bien...

-Donc on est perdus c'est bien ça ?

-Je crois, oui...

-Prépare toi alors.

-A quoi ?

Le poing du brun s'écrasa douloureusement sur la crane du blond. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, il n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois ci. Bon il est vrai qu'il l'avait chercher, mais bon ça fait mal quand même !

-Pourquoi tu es si violent senpai ?

-Et toi pourquoi t'es si abruti ?

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste...

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Je voudrais déjà que tu arrêtes de crier un peu !

C'était la première fois que Kise donnait un ordre au brun, en criant en plus. Ce dernier se raidit, il n'avait pas l'habitude le voir s'énerver, lui qui souriait tout le temps. Était il allé trop loin cette fois ?

-Désolé Kise...

-Ce que je voulait, c'était que pour une fois on gagne, grâce à moi. Parce que... Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire gagner notre équipe à l'Interhigh et à la Winter cup, alors je voulait me faire pardonner, je voulait montrer que je n'était pas inutile, que je n'étais pas un boulet.

-Kise.

-Bon, allons y, on va pas rester ici une plomb.

-Kise attend.

-Quoi?

-Tu es loin d'être inutile tu sais. Effectivement on a perdu quelques matchs mais c'est pas grave, cela ne fait pas de toi un boulet. Tu es l'un des meilleurs joueur qu'il m'a été donner de voir, tu m'impressionne toujours énormément. Et même en dehors du terrain. Je t'interdis de te dénigrer de la sorte. Si tu voulais gagner cette course d'orientation tu aurais du me le dire, et surtout ne pas me faire croire que u savais où on allait, parce que maintenant on est perdus. Mais je m'en fou d'arriver premier ou dernier, tant qu'on arrive à la fin ensemble.

-Sen-senpai...

Kasamatsu s'approcha du blond et le pris dans ses bras. C'était rare que le capitaine de Kaijou ai des gestes affectifs, cela étonna le blond, mais il aimait plutôt bien être dans les bras du brun, en plus il sentait vachement bon. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Kise lui mordit le cou, Kasamatsu laissa échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres, ce bruit si sensuel donna des frissons au blond, il voulait le brun, il le voulait depuis longtemps, mais une voix dans sa tête l'obligea à s'arrêter. Kise se détacha du brun à contre cœur.

-Allez, on y va.

-O-oui, déjà qu'on est en retard à cause de toi, parvint à répondre Kasamatsu troublé par le geste de son ami.

* * *

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. Aucun depuis maintenant 3 bonnes heures. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver rien que tout les deux depuis cette soirée où ils s'étaient embrassés. Finalement, Midorima osa prendre la parole:

-Takao, tu es bien silencieux, tu ne chantes pas aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai oublier mon MP3...

-J'ai le miens si tu veux.

-Ah merci ! Alors voyons voir ce que Shin-chan écoute...

La playlist défilait sous les yeux du faucon, rien de bien intéressant pour lui, sauf une musique.

-Shin-chan, tu aimes _Ashita eh tsurete_ ? Tu sais que c'est ma chanson préférée ?

-Oui, justement.

-Tu l'aimes parce que c'est ma préférée ?

Midorima ne répondit pas, il se contenta de remonter ses lunettes afin de cacher sa gène.

-Shin-chan, faut que je te dise quelque chose...

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Tu sais nous deux... Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu veux qu'on continue, moi j'suis d'accord, mais si tu l'es aussi, j'aimerais que... Que ça reste un moment entre nous...

-Ça me convient parfaitement.

-V-vraiment ?

-Oui, je voulait t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, enfin sans te blesser.

-Shin-chan, t'es vraiment trop mignon! s'écria le brun avant de sauter au cou du tireur et de lui arracher un baiser qu'il désirait depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

Midorima plaqua le brun contre un arbre non loin, c'est qu'il avait réprimé son envie de l'embrasser depuis presque deux jours, il n'en pouvait plus. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour venir caresser ses flans, il avait la peau extrêmement douce. Il savait que s'ils continuaient à ce rythme il ne pourrait pas se retenir, et dans la tête du vert la foret n'était pas le lieu parfait pour une première fois. Il se calma comme il put et les deux continuèrent leur recherche de balise.

-Dis Shin-chan, pourquoi tu viendrais pas dormir avec moi ce soir ?

-Parce que tu dors déjà avec Akashi, nanodayo.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail...

* * *

-Akashi-kun ?

-Oui Satsuki qu'y a t'il ?

-On va gagner cette course n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

-Eh bien j'ai une proposition à faire pour la récompense.

-Je t'écoute.


	11. Chapter 11

Il n'y avait que lui pour tomber dans la seule flaque de boue de toute la forêt. Il ne s'était pas raté en plus, il était tartiné des pieds à la tête.

-Taiga tu n'en rate pas une...

-Comme si je l'avais fait exprès, c'est vrai que c'est un plaisir de plonger dans les flaques boueuses.

Himuro sortit son portable pour prendre une photo du rouge, histoire de pouvoir se moquer de lui pendant encore un moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'immortalise ta performance.

-Non vas y arrête c'est la honte!

-Je te le fais pas dire, et Himuro partit dans un fou rire.

-Désolé j'essayais de me retenir mais impossible... Y'a une rivière pas loin on a cas y aller pour que tu te lave un peu.

-Ouais allons-y.

Une fois arrivés sur les lieux ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Aomine qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Oi Aomine, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche une balise, mais vous foutez quoi ici vous deux ? Et pourquoi t'es tout brun ?

-Il est tombé dans une flaque de boue, et donc on est venu ici pour qu'il se lave un peu à la rivière.

-Quoi ? Il est tombé dans une flaque de boue ahaha t'es vraiment trop nul Bakagami, se moqua Aomine.

-Ouais c'est bon pas la peine de se rire. Et où est Kuroko ? Vous étiez ensemble je crois.

-Je suis juste là, intervint le turquoise en faisant sursauté Kagami et Himuro qui ne l'avaient pas vu.

-Tiens vu que vous êtes là vous avez cas nous aider à chercher rendez vous utiles.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas non plus que je te masse les pieds Aho ?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais je te préviens ils sont sensibles.

-Bon Taiga va te laver au lieu de parler de pieds...

Le rouge enleva son t-shirt et retroussa son short pour le mouiller le moins possible, l'eau était froide et lui donnait des frissons. Il se mouilla le crâne pour enlever la boue de ses cheveux. Aomine ne rata pas une seconde de ce spectacle et inspectait chaque goutte d'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Ceci n'échappa pas à Kuroko qui s'avança près du bleu, profitant de son inattention il le poussa de toutes ses forces et il atterrit dans l'eau aux pieds de Kagami.

-Oi qu'est ce que tu fous Ahomine ?

-Putain c'est pas de ma faute c'est Tetsu il m'a pousser l'enfoiré, il est où d'ailleurs ?

-Himuro ? Ben il est parti aussi... Ils sont où merde ?

-J'suis trempé il fait chier.

-Fais pas ta chochotte on dirait Momoi.

-Ah la ferme toi, t'as de la boue plein la gueule la ramène pas.

-Ah bon où ça ?

-Juste là attend.

Aomine se leva et se mis à la hauteur du rouge, il lui frotta le visage pour faire partir la terre. Ils étaient vachement proches là quand même. Et puis pourquoi Kagami le fixe comme ça, arrête c'est gênant. Et s'il se rapprochait un peu, juste assez pour sentir son souffle contre son visage, voilà comme ça, c'est agréable. Et si on se rapprochait encore un peu, juste un peu.

-Ça fait déjà la deuxième photo compromettante de toi aujourd'hui Taiga. Bien jouer Kuroko c'est grâce à toi, lança Himuro en tapant dans la main du plus petit.

-Qu-quoi ? Vous êtes deux enfoirés putain !

Kagami sortit de l'eau comme une furie, remit son t-shirt et partit en emportant Himuro par le bras, il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Et merde qu'est ce que Kuroko allait penser maintenant ?

-Désolé de t'avoir poussé Aomine-kun.

-Je vais me venger toi tu vas voir.

-Akashi-kun sera ravi de l'apprendre, dit Kuroko avec un sourire.

-Tetsu t'es un vrai démon!

-Ne m'en veux pas, et puis j'ai trouver la balise donc bon.

* * *

Voilà ça faisait une heure que Hyuga essayait de réveiller Murasakibara. Quelle idée de le laisser se reposer quelques minutes, il s'était endormi, et depuis impossible de le tirer de son sommeil.

-J'abandonne, déclara le brun désespéré, et j'ai un creux en plus, j'vais lui prendre un caramel il verra rien.

Le capitaine approcha sa main du paquet poser près du violet, il n'eu pas le temps de plonger sa main dedans qu'elle fut stopper par la poigne de fer du géant avec un regard noir en prime. Si des yeux pourraient tuer, il serait déjà mort 30 fois et dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Tu sais, des gens sont morts pour moins que ça.

La voix du violet était grave et inquiétante, Hyuga réprima un frisson et s'excusa une trentaine de fois avant que Murasakibara se décide à le lâcher.

-Au moins tu es réveillé maintenant, et si on cherchait un peu les balises, à moins que tu ne veuilles un entrainement supplémentaire.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de terriblement ennuyeux... Et puis ça ne sert à rien de se presser parce que c'est Aka-chin qui va gagner, et le connaissant il va lui même décider du perdant, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous choisirais, donc pas la peine de se fatiguer.

-Hein ? Comment ça il va choisir le perdant ? Et comment tu sais qu'il va gagner ?

-Les lunettes c'est pour faire joli non ? Parce que tu ne m'a pas l'air très malin...

-Ça fait deux fois que tu me traite d'imbécile aujourd'hui, ma patience à des limites.

Murasakibara se leva et toisa Hyuga de toute sa grandeur.

-Haaaa, et qu'est ce qu'un insecte comme toi pourrait bien me faire ?

-Euh rien dans l'immédiat...

-Je préfère ça. Allons y maintenant, cet endroit m'ennuis.

-Dis moi plutôt qu'est ce qui ne t'ennuis pas.

-Manger.

-Evidemment, pourquoi j'ai posé la question ?

-D'ailleurs j'ai envie de manger du curry, je me demande si Kaga-chin sait le faire...

-Oui il sait même très bien le faire.

-Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ? le ton du violet s'était à nouveau aggravé.

-Il a essayé d'apprendre à notre coach à en faire, ça n'a pas été concluant...

-Normal avec une nulle pareil.

-Eh je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! hurla Hyuga, il empoigna le géant par le col.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est ta copine ou quoi ?

-Oui c'est ma copine, et je t'interdis de la traiter de nulle !

-C'est bon lâche moi maintenant, tu vas finir par m'énerver.

-Tch! Pourquoi le coach m'a foutu avec toi, j'en ai ma claque. Bouge-toi maintenant ou je te laisse ici tout seul.

-Ne te gêne pas, tant que tu me laisse le sac avec la nourriture tu peux aller où tu veux, je retrouverais le chemin.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens.

-T'es toujours là ?

-Bon j'me casse, j'en ai trop marre.

Et Hyuga partit, laissant le violet seul avec son sachet de sucreries.

* * *

-Tu sais senpai, t'es pas obligé de prendre un bâton pour me faire avancer je peux le faire tout seul. Aie!

-Tais toi et marche !

-Mais pourquoi tu me frappe encore j'ai rien fait !

-On joue au berger t'es le mouton, je suis le berger c'est tout.

-Pourquoi on jouerais pas à autre chose ?

-Propose alors.

-Euh cache-cache ?

-Même pas en rêve!

-Aie! Euh je sais, on a cas jouer à action ou vérité !

-Ah, ça m'intéresse ça. Très bien, on va faire ça, mais à condition d'être sincère.

-Cela va de soi. Alors à toi l'honneur, action ou vérité ?

-Hm, vérité.

-T'as aimé, ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure ? demanda Kise d'une voix sensuelle.

-En fait je n'aime pas ce jeu, je préférais celui du berger, rétorqua Kasamatsu le visage rouge.

-Non senpai c'est trop tard, tu dois répondre, c'est même toi qui a dis qu'on devait être sincère. Alors ?

-Je...Oui...

Kise le gratifia d'un sourire étincelant, ce qui eu pour effet d'accentuer les rougeurs du pauvre brun.

-Tu vois ce n'est pas bien difficile. Bon moi je choisis vérité aussi.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça, tout à l'heure ?

-J'en avais envie. Tu sentais bon, je voulais voir si tu l'étais... Aie mais senpai arrête de me frapper avec ce bout de bois ça fais vraiment mal.

-C'est pour te punir de dire des choses si embarrassantes.

-Ben tu veux que je dise la vérité je la dis, c'est tout. Bon à toi, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Encore ? T'es pas marrant tu sais...

-Bon action alors.

-Tu dois arrêter de me frapper, pour toute la journée.

-C'est vraiment nul comme défi...

-Ce qui est nul c'est de se faire frapper à longueur de temps.

-Tu ne serais pas si débile je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

-Oh ça va... Bon, moi je choisis vérité.

-D'accord... Hm dis moi, tu es amoureux d'un des membres de la génération des miracles ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Réponds, ne commence pas à tourner autour du pot.

-Eh bien je l'ai été, pendant des années, mais c'est finis maintenant. Donc la réponse est non.

-Ah bon ? Qui c'était ? Kuroko non ?

-C'est une question à la fois senpai.

-Ah oui, pardon.

-Mais si tu veux savoir, c'était Aominecchi.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu étais amoureux d'Aomine?

-Oui, énormément. Mais lui ne l'était pas, enfin Kurokocchi m'a toujours dit le contraire, mais j'ai du mal à y croire...

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

-Oui en secret, pendant 4 mois. Seulement Kurokocchi le savait, et Akashicchi j'imagine, mais il ne l'a jamais mentionné.

-Ah je vois. Et comment ça se fait que ça s'est terminé ?

-On allait être séparés dans des lycées différents, on a arrêté un peu avant les vacances d'été. Et puis arrivé à Kaijo, j'ai trouvé mieux que lui.

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?

-Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de questions senpai.

-Ah oui, pardon...

* * *

-Satsuki, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis des sandales à talons pour allez dans la forêt ?

-Parce que mes baskets n'allaient pas avec mon short, et une dame se doit d'être toujours présentable.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant maintenant tu te retrouve avec des ampoules plein les pieds et tu ne peux plus marcher. Tu as le don de m'insupporter.

-Dis moi plutôt ce qui ne t'insupporte pas, on gagnera du temps.

-Gagner. Mais à ce rythme c'est mal parti.

-Quoi, tu abandonnes à la moindre difficulté ?

-Bien sur que non, mais fais attention à ce que tu dis, sinon c'est toi que je vais t'abandonner.

-Non s'il te plait Akashi-kun ne me laisse pas toute seule ici, je suis sure qu'il y a des loups, ou pire, des grenouilles !

-Des grenouilles pire que des loups ?

-Oui, il n'y a rien de pire qu'une grenouille.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas me révéler de telles choses à ton sujet, je sais maintenant que tu as la phobie des grenouilles, dommage pour toi.

-Tu es le diable Akashi-kun.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, allons y.

-Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus marcher, attend, monte sur mon dos.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais te porter, alors monte sur mon dos.

-Mais...euh...mais...enfin...

-Satsuki ne nous retarde pas plus pour l'amour du ciel. Monte et tais toi.

-D'accord.

* * *

Voilà ils avaient trouver leurs 8 balises, il ne leur restait plus qu'à retourner au point de départ. Ils avaient finit une heure avant la fin, c'est sur qu'ils allaient être les premiers. Comme ça ils allaient gagner la récompense, et ils pourraient manger rien que tout les deux, rien que Takao et son Shin-chan. Et Akashi serait tellement triste et déçu d'avoir perdu qu'il irait se jeter du haut d'un pont, le laissant seul dans la chambre, comme ça il pourrait inviter son Shin-chan à dormir avec lui, et puis même qu'ils pourraient fêter leur victoire, quel programme intéressant.

-Coach nous voilà ! On est les premiers hein dites !

-Non, les premiers sont arrivés voilà déjà 1h30, vous êtes deuxièmes.

-Ah zut, c'est nul... Et c'est qui les premiers.

-A ton avis Kazunari ?

-Akashi, ce n'est pas étonnant, nanodayo.

-Salut Midorin ! Vous avez fait vite dites moi, on pensait pas que vous seriez les deuxièmes.

-Eh bien nous avons beaucoup de talent voilà tout.

-Moi je pensais que vous prendriez plus de temps, mais rien. Pourtant avec ce que dit Kazunari dans ses rêves cette après-midi aurait du être la bonne.

-D-d-d-d-d-de quoi tu parles Akashi ?

-Calme toi Shintaro, je parle de ton ami qui parle en dormant, rien d'alarmant. Bon allons nous assoir plus loin en attendant les autres.

Les autres ne se firent pas attendre longtemps. Kagami et Himuro arrivèrent accompagnés par Hyuga, ils l'avaient trouver tout seul errant entre les arbres. Ils étaient suivis de près par l'équipe bleue. On entendit arriver l'équipe jaune de loin à cause des cris de Kasamatsu sur le pauvre Kise. Il ne manquait plus que le géant violet, il mit près de 10 minutes avant de pointer le bout de son nez.

-Mura! On commençait à s'inquiéter, on pensait que tu étais perdu.

-Kaga-chin ! le violet couru vers son ami et l'enlaça.

-Euh qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-C'est pour remercier Kaga-chin pour les bonbons, je te ferai des pancakes ce soir, ça te va ?

-Bien sur, Himuro m'en a dit beaucoup de bien alors j'ai hâte d'y goûter, et le rouge gratifia le géant de son plus beau sourire.

Par contre deux personnes ici ne souriaient pas, la vue du titan violet en train d'enlacer sa "proie" était vraiment déplaisante, comme s'il pouvait lui prendre sous le nez, et puis quoi encore ? Quand à Himuro, il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'objet de son amour soit aussi affectueux avec son frère de cœur.

-Bon tout le monde est là, l'équipe rose, vous avez gagner un repas en ville félicitations. L'équipe violette, vous aurez droit à un entraînement supplémentaire.

-Hein mais pourquoi ? je ne suis pas arrivé dernier moi !

-Non, mais tu as abandonné ton coéquipier. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu ne fais pas ça dès que quelqu'un t'énerve. Avec ma fille par exemple, si jamais tu oses l'abandonner parce qu'elle t'as énervé je peux te promettre que c'est toi qui abandonnera la vie.

-J'aime beaucoup ce coach, il devrait peut être rejoindre les rangs de Rakuzan, pensa Akashi avant de s'adresser à ce dernier, coach, j'ai une idée à vous soumettre.

-A quel sujet ? Si c'est des méthodes pour torturer Hyuga je suis preneur.

-Nous pourrons toujours en discuter autour d'un thé une fois rentrer, mais ce n'était pas à ce sujet malheureusement.

-Bon et bien parle mon enfant je t'écoute.

-Concernant la récompense pour les gagnants de cette course, comme vous le savez je ne mange pas n'importe quoi n'importe où. Si je décide de manger quelque part en ville, il se pourrait que le budget de tout ce camp et de celui à venir soit dissout, heureusement Satsuki m'a soufflé une idée vraiment sympathique. Le 18 juin, Ryota fêtera son anniversaire, nous pourrions donc faire une soirée en son honneur, c'est dans ce but que je vous demande de nous dispenser d'entrainement ce jour et de nous permettre de fêter cet événement comme il se doit. Bien entendu ceci n'aurait que des avantages pour vous, déjà du point de vue financier mais aussi et surtout, cela rentre dans le but fixer par ce camp, c'est à dire le rapprochement entre les joueurs et une fête est un bon moyen de le faire.

-Eh bien je n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

-Merci beaucoup coach.

-Alors, vous allez faire une fête pour moi ? Yataaa !

Akashi esquissa un sourire satisfait, quelle démone cette Satsuki.

_*Flashback*_

-Akashi-kun, si tu veux Tetsu-kun pour toi tout seul, tes méthodes habituelles ne marcheront pas, il a beaucoup changer depuis qu'il est à Seirin.

-Je l'avais remarqué.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut passer à une approche plus... Discrète. Cela consiste à éliminer la concurrence.

-Tu me propose de tuer Taiga ?

-Mais non, personne ne va mourir Akashi-kun.

-Oh, dommage...

-Il suffit de pousser Kagamin dans les bras de Dai-chan, j'ai remarqué que Kagamin plaisait beaucoup à Dai-chan et je pense que c'est réciproque, alors il suffit juste de faire en sorte qu'ils se passe quelque chose entre eux pour te laisser le champ libre.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Une fête, l'anniversaire de Ki-chan le 18 juin. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour que les gens fassent ce que tu veux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Très intéressant. Mais éclaire moi, tu n'étais pas folle amoureuse de Tetsuya ? Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

-Je l'étais, mais j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que c'était impossible, déjà rien que par son orientation sexuelle. Il est gay et je n'ai rien d'un homme. Du coup j'ai laissé tomber. Cela dit je veux qu'il soit heureux, alors autant qu'il le soit avec toi. En plus j'aime beaucoup les fêtes alors c'est parfait, et puis, si je pouvais me rapprocher un peu d'Himuro-kun, ce serait parfait

-Tatsuya ?

-Oui, il est mignon non ? Il me plait beaucoup.

-Tu es vraiment diabolique Satsuki, il n'y aurait pas Tetsuya, je t'aurais certainement demander en mariage depuis longtemps.

-Oh, tu me flatte Akashi-kun.


	12. Chapter 12

C'est officiel, les pancakes de Murasakibara battent ceux de la mère d'Himuro. Comment c'était possible d'en faire des aussi bons ? Sérieusement, demain il fallait qu'il lui apprenne la recette. Le gout sucré de la crêpe et celui de la confiture se mélangeaient à merveille et le palais du rouge était en extase, non définitivement le violet venait de se hisser au rang de dieu vivant pour lui.

-Mura, ils sont vraiment trop trop trop trop bons tes pancakes! Tu m'apprendras ?

-Merci Kaga-chin, et oui si tu veux.

-Ah super! et Kagami continua d'engouffrer le dessert spécialement fait pour lui. Et, tu en veux peut être ?

-Non je les ai fait pour toi.

-Ben oui mais tu peux en prendre, ou goûter au moins, tiens.

Le rouge tendit une fourchette avec une grosse bouchée de crêpe dégoulinante de confiture de framboise, bouchée qui fut rapidement engloutit par le violet.

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal.

Kagami lui répondit par un sourire radieux avant de terminer son imposante assiette, c'est que le géant lui avait fait une assiette à son image: gigantesque.

-Kaga-chin à de la confiture sur la joue.

-Ah bon ? Où ?

-Attend je te l'enlève.

Murasakibara se rapprocha du rouge et avec une serviette en papier il frotta sa joue tout le fixant dans les yeux. Des yeux si rouges, rouges comme ses sucettes préférées, à la cerise. Et sa peau avait un peu bronzé à force d'être au soleil, la même couleur qu'une brioche doré.

-Voilà.

-Euh merci.

Ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui qu'on lui lavait le visage, il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir 4 ans, il ne manquerais plus que Midorima vienne le border dans son lit et que Kise lui chante une berceuse. Non c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée, rien que d'y penser Kagami en avait des frissons.

* * *

Le lendemain les joueurs étaient étonnamment fatigués à l'entrainement, le coach avait raison tout compte fait, la montagne ça fatigue plus qu'on ne le crois. Les joueurs y mettaient quand même toute leur énergie, enfin presque. Comme toujours Murasakibara et Aomine essayaient d'en faire le moins possible et ceci n'échappa pas à Akashi.

-Atsushi, je vois que tu ne te fatigue pas trop.

-Aka-chin, c'est trop ennuyeux. J'en ai marre.

-Il me semble que je t'avais aussi demander de ne plus manger pendant les entraînements.

-Muro-chin m'y a autoriser.

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de Tatsuya ? Ce sont mes ordres que tu dois suivre, peu importe s'ils t'arrangent ou pas.

-Mais Aka-chin...

-Tu sais, il n'y a que deux boutiques en ville et dans les alentours qui vendent des sucreries, si tu ne t'entraîne pas correctement et si tu n'arrêtes pas de me désobéir, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'y interdire l'accès. A toi et à tout le autres évidement, ce serait dommage que Taiga ou Tatsuya te nourrissent à mon insu. Cela dit ce serait beaucoup de boulot, ce serait plus facile de les faire fermer, oui cette idée est encore meilleure. Enfin bref, la balle est dans ton camp.

Murasakibara réprima un frisson de terreur, il avait oublier à quel point le regard d'Akashi, et surtout son sourire sadique étaient effrayants. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait s'entraîner s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim le reste du camp.

-Daiki, je sais où sont tes magasines, donc si tu ne veux pas qu'ils se retrouvent dans la chambre du coach tu as intérêt de te mettre au boulot.

-Comment tu sais ? c'est Himuro qui te la dit ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est parce que je fais un tour de vérification dans vos chambres tout les jours que je le sais.

-Tu-tu-tu fais quoi ?

-Je passe dans vos chambre tout les matins ou tout les soirs suivant le temps que j'ai devant moi pour vérifier que c'est propre. D'ailleurs tu devrais mettre au sale tes caleçon, ils ne vont pas se laver tout seuls tu sais.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait. Dans 2 jours, une association pour les enfants paraplégiques organise un petit tournois de basket et de foot pour les équipes du coin. J'ai inscrit deux équipes à ce tournoi, votre venue devrait faire beaucoup de bruit et ramener plus de monde afin qu'ils récoltent plus de fond. Donc vous aurez intérêt à être en forme. Aussi, je vous ai inscrit pour les deux tournois, celui de basket et celui de foot vu que vous êtes 11 c'est parfait.

-Au foot ?

-Oui, tu sais y jouer non Aomine ?

-Euh je connais les bases, mais j'suis basketteur pas footballeur...

-Qui sait jouer au foot ici ?

-Moi, j'ai fait partie de l'équipe de Teiko avant de rejoindre celle de basket.

-Très bien c'est déjà ça, tu seras le capitaine de l'équipe de foot alors, tout est entre tes pieds. Bon vous en parlerez après l'entrainement, au travail.

* * *

Les joueurs profitèrent du moment de leurs devoirs pour parler du tournoi en approche. S'ils étaient exciter pour celui de basket du matin, ils l'étaient beaucoup moins pour celui de foot l'après-midi. Quasiment aucun d'eux ne savait jouer, ils allaient certainement se ridiculiser.

-Ecoutez les gars, je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de jouer au foot, mais ce sera amusant, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause non ?

-Kise-kun a raison, de toute façon on est obligés de le faire alors autant y mettre du notre.

-Merci de me soutenir Kurokocchi.

-Moi ce qui me chagrine c'est que ce soit Ryota le capitaine et non moi, le monde va mal.

-Akashicchi tu es méchant! Sinon, qui a déjà jouer au foot ? Vous connaissez tous les règles ?

-Taiga et moi y avons jouer un peu en Amérique, mais c'était du foot de rue donc je crois que niveau règles c'est assez différent...

-Moi j'y ai jouer aussi avant de faire du basket.

-Takao tu as fait du foot ?

-Oui Shin-chan, mais j'ai arrêter pour jouer au basket avec toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Non, je plaisante, j'ai arrêter à ma deuxième année de collège, et puis j'ai commencer le basket bien avant de te connaitre.

-Pas la peine de nous raconter ta vie nanodayo.

-Sois pas vexer Shin-chan, et puis si j'ai rejoint l'équipe de Shutoku c'est vraiment pour toi, quand j'ai su qu'un joueur de la Génération des miracles l'intégrait j'ai pas hésiter.

-Tu aurais du.

-Tellement cruel Shin-chan...

-Bon, on peux passer à autre chose ?

-Allez y, Takao tais toi un peu.

-Alors j'ai déjà réfléchis aux postes que vous occuperez.

-Moi je veux être attaquant! s'écria Aomine en sautant de sa chaise.

-Mais laisse le parler! hurla Kasamatsu en écrasant son poing sur le crane du bleu.

-Merci senpai, alors Murasakibaracchi tu seras gardien. En défense il y aura Hyuga-senpai, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi et Himuro. Milieu Akashicchi, Kasamatsu-senpai, Takao et moi. Aominecchi et Kagamicchi vous serez attaquants. Ça vous va ?

-C'est fatiguant gardien ?

-Si les défenseurs font bien leur boulot, tu ne devrais même pas avoir à bouger.

Murasakibara se tourna vers les futurs défenseurs, il prit son regard le plus féroce pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient donner toute leur personne pour qu'aucune balle n'arrive jusqu'à ses buts.

-Et moi au fait, je fais quoi ?

-Momoicchi, tu seras notre manager et notre pompom girl, d'accord ?

-Pompom girl ?

-C'est intelligent Ryota, tu mets Satsuki en petite tenue sur le bord du terrain, les autres joueurs seront forcément déconcentrés et à nous la victoire.

-Eh moi je suis pas d'accord pour que tout les mecs regardent Satsu à moitié nue!

-Oh Dai-chan c'est trop mignon! Et vous avez une idée du nom pour l'équipe ?

-Les sweet boys! proposa Murasakibara.

-Les Tiger kings.

-Non Bakagami, plutôt les Pantera Kings !

-Ridicule. Akashi emperor c'est beaucoup mieux.

-Les moon shadows.

-La Newteam ! Ou les Flynet ! Ou les Muppet !

-On est pas dans Captain Tsubasa Takao. Je propose les Green elite.

-Pourquoi green ? Y'a que toi qui est vert. Plutôt les Fighting warrior !

-Trop violent Kasamatsu, pourquoi pas les Chief glasses.

-J'aime bien, nanodayo.

-Comme si on allait prendre un nom de bigleux. Non Pantera Kings c'est génial.

-Les moon shadows.

-Moi j'aimais bien l'idée de Mukkun, Sweet boys c'est trop kawaiiiii !

-Justement Momoicchi c'est un peu trop mignon...

-Les moon shadows.

-Bon va falloir se mettre d'accord les gars.

-En tout cas moi je suis contre vos idées stupides, nanodayo.

-Et Kurokocchi t'as rien proposé toi.

-Je vous déteste.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ça fait 3 fois que je propose quelque chose, personne ne m'écoute.

-Nous t'écoutons maintenant Tetsuya, qu'avais tu proposé ?

-Les moon shadows.

-J'ai peur que si on prend ce nom, personne ne nous remarque...

-C'est pour ça que Pantera Kings c'est le meilleur !

-Tu nous soûle Ahomine, et en plus Tiger Kings ça a beaucoup plus de classe !

-On ne va jamais y arriver... Moi je propose les Basket princes.

-J'aime bien l'idée de Muro-chin.

-Oui c'est pas mal, on va faire un vote, levez la main si vous êtes d'accord pour les Basket princes.

Tout les joueurs levèrent la main, sauf Aomine qui restait sur son idée de Pantera Kings, c'est qu'il était assez têtu...

* * *

Le lendemain les joueurs profitèrent de leur après-midi pour apprendre les bases du football et les fautes à ne pas faire. Kise s'était transformé en coach le temps d'un après-midi. Le challenge allait être dur, faire de ses coéquipiers une équipe de foot potable était presque mission impossible. Cependant tout les joueurs y mirent du leur, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se ridiculiser demain après-midi. Dans l'ensemble ils se débrouillaient tous pas mal.

-Aominecchi combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu ne dois pas toucher le ballon avec tes mains ? Sinon c'est une faute.

-Désolé c'est un réflexe.

-Kasamatsu-senpai c'est dans le ballon que tu dois donner des coups de pieds, pas dans Takao.

-Mais il m'énerve c'est pas de ma faute.

-Midorimacchi je ne pense pas que jouer avec une raquette de tennis dans la main soit une bonne idée.

-C'est mon objet du jour, nanodayo.

-Je m'en était douté, maintenant pose la sur le banc. Et où est Kurokocchi ?

-Je suis là.

-Ah je ne t'avais pas vu, visiblement ta misdirection marche aussi sur un terrain de foot.

-Kise-chin je peux manger maintenant ?

-Non Murasakibaracchi, attend la pause.

-Je te soutiens par la pensée Ryota, je sais ce que c'est que d'être capitaine d'une équipe aussi dissipée.

-Merci Akashicchi, mais s'il te plait va poser tes ciseaux, tu n'en aura pas besoin durant le match. Et tu effraies Hyuga-senpai.

-Je comptais m'en servir au cas où un adversaire essayerais de me tacler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'en arriver jusque là.

Kise se disait que décidément il allait avoir du pain sur la planche, le coach aurait pu les prévenir un peu avant, qu'ils aient le temps de s'entraîner d'avantage. Et quelle idée de les inscrire à un tournoi de foot, celui de basket aurait suffit. Il a toujours des idées tordues celui la... Malgré tout Kise était confiant, il savait que ses amis allaient tout faire pour gagner, après tout ils ont toujours donner le meilleur d'eux même pour chaque chose qu'ils faisaient. Et puis ce tournoi serait un bon moyen de s'amuser et de décompresser. Il remarqua que quelques uns des joueurs étaient assez doués, Aomine par exemple, quand il ne prenait pas la balle dans les main ses tires étaient vraiment puissants. Les talents de misdirection de Kuroko pourraient être utiles, ainsi que l'œil de faucon de Takao. Et Murasakibara était un très bon gardien quand il se donnait la peine de regarder le ballon. En fait le plus gros problème était Midorima, il n'était vraiment pas doué. Chose étonnante, si ses tirs au baskets étaient d'une effrayante précision, aucune de ses passes n'arrivait à destination, sans parler de ses tirs au but, une catastrophe. En plus de cela Akashi et lui refusaient de tacler, par peur de se salir. Non vraiment des maniaques de la propreté n'ont pas leur place dans une équipe de foot...


	13. Chapter 13

Teppei s'ennuyait un peu. C'est vrai, Hyuga était partit en camp d'entrainement depuis le dimanche, il n'avait plus personne à embêter. Même les entraînements étaient devenus moins intéressants sans les trois joueurs, en plus il ne devait pas forcer à cause de son genou, autrement dit tout ceci n'avait aucun intérêt... Sans compter que Riko était sur les nerfs depuis que son petit copain était partit en compagnie de son tendre père, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre les deux la. Faut dire que le père Aida était assez protecteur de sa fille, et qu'il n'avait pas énormément apprécié la relation entre son bébé d'amour et le capitaine. Elle avait un peu peur pour lui certainement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était d'une humeur massacrante et ce n'était pas marrant pour Teppei qui essayait de l'éviter le plus possible.

Par chance, le joueur n'avait pas cours l'après-midi, son professeur était malade et le lycée n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un remplaçant, il avait là l'excuse pour fausser compagnie à la petite brune, même si les conséquences pourraient en être funeste le lendemain. Malgré cette menace, il avait décider de profiter de ce temps libre pour flâner en ville, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

Une fois dans le magasin, il pris plusieurs modèles de t-shirts, quelques shorts et plusieurs jeans. Il en aurait au moins pour une heure de tout essayer. Il commença par un jean noir assez moulant et un t-shirt rouge. Ensuite il essaya un jean gris foncé un peu plus large et un t-shirt noir avec des inscriptions. A peine sortit de la cabine, il entendit une voix plutôt familière:

\- La première tenue t'allait mieux.

-Ah bon tu trouves ?

-Puisque je te le dis, abruti.

-Toujours aussi aimable, Mako-chan.

-Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te pète l'autre genou.

Teppei étouffa un rire et retourna dans sa cabine pour essayer un short beige et un autre t-shirt brun cette fois ci.

-Dis-moi, tu vas apprendre quand à bien t'habiller ?

-Pourquoi c'est pas beau ?

-C'est horrible...

-Ah... Zut...

-Tiens essaye ça, t'auras l'air moins con.

Hanamiya lui jeta un bermuda en jean et un débardeur blanc. Il alla essayer la tenue et c'est vrai qu'elle lui allait beaucoup mieux que la précédente, le débardeur le moulait un peu et laissait deviner le corps parfaitement sculpter du basketteur. Le bermuda quand a lui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Teppei attira même le regard d'une jeune venue accompagné son copain dans le magasin, ce qui énerva considérablement l'autre brun.

-Eh tu regardes quoi toi ? Va plutôt mater ton guignol.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je le regarde ? C'est pas ton mec c'est bon.

-Et si ça l'était morue ?

La fille, visiblement vexée sortit du magasin en pestant après le jeune homme. Teppei avait assister à la scène, il s'était préparé à réprimander Hanamiya sur son langage et sa manière de parler aux gens, surtout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais quand il eu entendu la dernière phrase il avait seulement réussit à rougir comme une fille en retournant dans la cabine. Une fois rhabiller, il essaya d'effacer les rougeurs de ses joues et sortit.

-Eh Hana!

-Quoi encore ?

-Merci, pour les fringues, tu veux venir manger une glace avec moi ?

-Ca va pas non ? Comme l'a dit l'autre conne t'es pas mon mec je vais pas aller bouffer une glace avec toi.

-Et si elle est au chocolat ?

-Hm.

-Alors c'est oui ?

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui paye.

-Pas de problème.

Et Teppei gratifia le brun d'un de ses plus beau sourire. C'était vraiment trop facile de le faire céder avec du chocolat, non franchement ça enlevait tout le challenge. Finalement, sous les bons conseils d'Hanamiya, le joueur avait pris le bermuda en jean, un slim noir, un débardeur blanc, un t-shirt bordeaux et une chemise à carreaux bleu à manches courtes. Une fois les articles payés, les deux se dirigèrent vers un glacier que Teppei connaissait bien, il y allait souvent avec Hyuga.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ?

-Euh je vais prendre une coupe avec une boule vanille, une boule au nougat et une au caramel. Avec de la chantilly. Et toi Hana tu veux quoi ?

-Une coupe avec trois boules au chocolat noir avec des pépites.

-Très bien allez vous asseoir on vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Hanamiya choisit la table la plus au fond du magasin, il ne voulait en aucun cas être aperçu avec le joueur de Seirin, surtout en train de manger une glace.

-Oh Mako-chan tu as choisit la table la plus cachée, tu veux peut être me faire ta déclaration ?

-Ouais bien sur, va te faire foutre c'est pour pas qu'on me voit avec toi, je te déteste.

-La haine est aussi une forme d'amour.

-Ouais je vais t'aimer avec mes poings dans ta face d'abruti.

-Tant de violence...

-Excusez moi, voici vos glaces, bon appétit.

-Merci, lui répondit Teppei en souriant.

-Putain t'as un de ces sourire niais, t'as vraiment l'air stupide.

-Tu devrais sourire toi aussi parfois, tu vas attraper des rides à force de froncer les sourcils.

-J'men fou.

-Et dis moi, pourquoi tu étais dans ce magasin ? Tu n'avais pas cours ?

-Occupe toi de ton cul.

-Je cherchais juste à faire la conversation...

-Je t'ai rien demander, le silence me va parfaitement.

A ce moment le portable de Teppei sonna.

-Excuse moi, c'est Hyuga. Allo!... Oui ça va et toi ? ... Oh t'y as penser ? ... Merci c'est gentil... Non... Et avec son père ça va ? ... Non c'est vrai ?... Aha j'adore!...Oui... Ok ça marche, bon je te laisse je suis avec quelqu'un, salut tout le monde de ma part, salut.

-Il est dans l'équipe nationale non ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi t'as pas été pris toi ?

-Mon genoux, je ne peux plus vraiment jouer, je continus à rester dans l'équipe mais c'est surtout pour passer le temps.

-Ah d'accord. Et il appelait pour quoi ?

-Rien d'important, il donnait des nouvelles.

-Et ils rentrent quand ?

\- Le 22 je crois, pourquoi ?

-Il faudra que j'aille voir Kuroko, pour m'excuser.

-T'excuser de ?

-D'avoir voulu lui casser la main.

-Ah, mais c'est pas ton genre de t'excuser, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Akashi, il a fait en sorte que je sois viré de mon lycée, si je ne vais pas m'excuser je le serai définitivement et je peux dire adieu à l'université.

-Oh je vois, c'est pour ça que tu traînais en ville alors.

Les deux joueurs continuèrent de parler pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que Teppei décide de partir afin de ne pas prendre le bus aux heures de pointe.

-Tu prends lequel ?

-Le 3.

-Ah moi aussi, c'est cool.

-Ouais je suis EN-CHAN-TE !

Ils attendirent pendant 5 bonnes minutes en silence, quand le bus arriva, bien qu'ils s'y soient pris à l'avance il était presque plein. Teppei s'assit sur une place de deux et Hanamiya du choisir entre être à coté d'un vieux puant le vin et la transpiration, d'une gamine de cinq ans avec le nez qui coule et le joueur de basket. Au final il prit place à coté de Teppei, non pas sans pester contre les autres usagés.

-Tu sors à quel arrêt ?

-Au terminus.

-Ah, moi je sors deux arrêts avant.

-Je m'en fou. Tu me fatigue.

Le trajet était long, pas moins de 30 minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à l'arrêt de Teppei. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation mais parler avec le siège aurait été plus intéressant. A part des grognement ou des insultes il ne recevait aucune réponse.

-En tout cas j'ai été content de te voir aujourd'hui.

-Pas moi.

-Arrête de mentir c'est pas bien.

-Ce qui n'est pas bien c'est de forcer les gens à rester avec toi en les achetant avec de la glace au chocolat.

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcer, tu aurais pu dire non.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, mes parents ne sont pas là cette semaine alors je me fais chier.

Le bus était presque arrivé à l'arrêt de Teppei, il allait se lever quand son bras fut retenu par la forte poigne de l'autre brun.

-Quoi ?

-Bon anniversaire.

Teppei se mit à rougir violemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hanamiya s'en souvienne.

-M-merci. Eh, tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Oba-chan a certainement fait un gâteau et elle serait contente que je ramène quelqu'un.

-...

-Il est au chocolat.

-Tu crois m'avoir deux fois avec ça ?

-On sait jamais.

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai rien d'autre à foutre.

Les deux sortir alors du bus et marchèrent jusque chez le brun. Comme il l'avait prédit, sa grand-mère était enchantée de voir qu'il avait ramener un ami, elle n'aimait pas qu'il fête son anniversaire seulement avec elle et son grand-père. Pour une fois, Hanamiya se montra étonnamment poli, d'habitude il dénigrais un peu tout le monde, les jeunes, les profs, ses parents, et mêmes les personnes âgés, mais cette fois il avait été exemplaire, quasiment aucune injure n'avait traverser ses lèvres. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, la grand mère de Teppei avait fait un curry délicieux, mais c'était surtout le dessert que les deux joueurs attendaient. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à arrivé, jamais Hanamiya n'avait manger meilleure forêt noire de sa vie. Non vraiment, il ne regretta pas d'être venu. Tous discutèrent encore un peu après le dessert, l'ambiance était joviale, enfin surtout du coté de la famille Kiyoshi, parce qu'Hanamiya n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser emporter par la bonne humeur, cela dit il ne passa pas un moment désagréable. Teppei décida de le raccompagner chez lui, à environ un quart d'heure de marche. Ils parlèrent de basket pendant presque tout le trajet, il passa très vite d'ailleurs, Teppei fit une moue boudeuse en appercevant la maison de son ami.

-J'suis content que t'ai accepté de venir, j'ai passer un bon moment.

-Hm.

-Si jamais ça e dit de manger une glace avec moi, tu sais où me trouver.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Bon je vais y aller, passe une bonne soirée Mako-chan.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Ma-ko-chan, articula lentement Teppei en se rapprochant du brun.

-Ferme là Kiyoshi !

-S'il ne ferait pas si sombre, je jurerais avoir vu tes joues rougir.

-Mais ça va pas ?

Teppei se rapprocha encore plus du brun et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Makoto, pour aujourd'hui.

A son grand entonnement, Hanamiya ne se libéra pas de l'emprise, il posa sa tête contre le torse du plus grand. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Teppei ne décide de bouger. Il pris Hanamiya par les épaules et l'embrassa. Comme ça, furtivement, comme s'il avait peur que le brun ne s'enfuit. Seulement il resta là, bouche bée, il n'avait pas encore assimilé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Teppei décida qu'il était temps de partir, il se détacha complètement du brun et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Il avait fait à peine une dizaine de pas qu'un bras le reteint et l'attira violemment vers le bas. Hanamiya happât sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément tout en lui tenant toujours le bras qu'il serrait fermement. Les deux se séparèrent en manque d'air, Hanamiya le lâcha.

-T'es qu'un connard.

Cela fit sourire Teppei qui lui caressa la joue.

-C'est vraiment un bon anniversaire.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et les deux repartir vers leur demeure respective. Avant de dormir, Hanamiya fut surpris par son portable, qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message à cette heure franchement..

De: Kiyo-shit

**Si jamais tu t'ennuis encore ce week-end ma grand-mère fait**

**un fondant au chocolat, tu sais où j'habite ****ლ****(´****ڡ****ლ****)**

De: Mako-chan

**Tu veux que je chope du diabète ? Connard.**

De: Kiyo-shit

**Et bien demain elle fait de la salade**

**de betteraves, si tu préfères.**

De: Mako-chan

**Samedi 14h.**

* * *

Je devais poster ce chapitre spécial Teppei hier soir pour son anniversaire, mais ma connexion internet a planté à cause d'un orage du coup il est un peu retard (ToT)


	14. Chapter 14

Le tournois n'était pas énorme, juste quatre équipes, assez pour occuper les spectateurs toute une matinée. Ce serait le moment pour les joueurs de renforcer leur jeu d'équipe et de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leur première semaine d'entrainement. Il étaient l'équipe D et allaient jouer contre la C une fois le match des équipes A et B terminés. S'ils gagnent, ils joueront donc contre une de ces deux équipes, il était donc important qu'ils se concentrent sur le match pour connaitre un peu leurs futurs concurrents. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils sont censés faire parce qu'en réalité ils étaient un peu plus dissipés...

Kagami et Murasakibara avaient passé presque 40 minutes à manger des bonbons et à commenter leur gout, les comparer et parler de leurs préférences en matière de friandises. Kise et Momoi eux lisaient des magasines de mode féminins que la rose avait emmener pour le voyage, ils s'arrêtaient à toutes les pages pour dire à qui irait tel ou tel vêtements, ainsi tout les joueurs avaient eu droit à un relooking dans l'imagination des deux amis. Takao écoutait de la musique avec Midorima et chantait comme à son habitude, le vert lui, remplissait une grille de Sudoku. Il avait bien essayé de le faire taire mais impossible. Himuro, Kuroko et Aomine s'étaient regroupé dans un coin un peu plus loin pour ne pas être entendu par Kagami car le brun avait passé tout le temps du match à révéler les secrets embarrassants du rouge datant de sa vie en Amérique, en échange de quoi Kuroko en révélait de sa vie actuelle. Aomine lui se contentait d'écouter et de rire. Hyuga quand à lui ne décrochait pas de son téléphone, envoyant des sms à Riko qui lui manquait et aussi à Teppei pour avoir des nouvelles de l'équipe, seulement ce dernier ne lui parlait que d'Hanamiya, pourquoi lui parlait il de ce mec d'abord ? Kasamatsu et Akashi étaient donc les deux seuls à regarder le terrain, bien qu'un des deux réfléchissait à tout autre chose que le match sous ses yeux. L'empereur réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de célébrer l'anniversaire de Kise, enfin, surtout à comment il allait faire pour que Kuroko tombe tout cuit dans ses bras.

Au final l'équipe B l'a remporté avec un score de 42 à 63. C'était maintenant à eux d'entrer en piste. Les premiers à jouer furent Midorima, Murasakibara, Kasamatsu, Takao et Himuro. Les autres auraient du entrer en deuxième partie de match mais la victoire étant assurée dès le premier quart temps, ils joueraient au second match. Le score était sans appel, 138 à 2. Les deux points ayant été marqués lorsque Murasakibara ouvrait un paquet de chips. Himuro avait presque eu mal au cœur pour leurs adversaires, une défaite si cuisante alors qu'il n'y avait même pas tout les meilleurs joueurs sur le terrain...

Le second match commença peu de temps après, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise et Hyuga avaient pris place sur le terrain, Akashi supervisait le tout depuis le banc. L'équipe B avait l'air bien meilleure que la première, le jeu pourrait au moins être amusant.

Pour Kagami c'était la première fois qu'il voyait jouer Aomine et Kuroko ensembles et il était subjugué. Une tel symbiose dans leur jeu, même après avoir été séparés pendant longtemps, même après avoir été adversaires, ils étaient même encore meilleurs qu'avant d'après Kise. Ce constat lui sera le cœur, ils n'étaient pas si bons ensembles, et si Akashi avait raison ? S'il n'était pas une bonne lumière pour le turquoise ? Cependant il effaça ces questions de sa tête pour le moment, il fallait qu'il joue. Quand Aomine jouait avec Kuroko il était beaucoup moins solo et passait la balle au turquoise et même à Kise et à lui, il jouait totalement différemment qu'à Too.

Le match, bien que meilleur que le premier fut sans appel, 119 à 62. Ils avaient remporté le petit tournois de basket, cela dit le plus dur restait à faire, l'après-midi ils devaient gagner un match de foot...

Le repas du midi fut offert par l'association en remerciement d'être venu.

-Oh je préfère quand c'est Kagamicchi et Murasakibaracchi qui cuisinent.

-Soit content d'avoir à manger dans ton assiette Ryota.

-Je suis d'accord avec Kise sur ce point. C'est pas mauvais, c'est juste... moins bon.

-C'est moi où Aomine complimente Kagami ?

-Non c'est bien ça Takao, comme quoi tout peux arriver, nanodayo.

-Cela dit il faudra bien que vous mangiez autre chose que sa cuisine une fois le camp terminé.

-Mais non il aura cas nous faire des bento tout les jours.

-Ouais bonne idée Aominecchi !

-Et puis quoi encore ? J'suis pas votre mère.

-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise Kagami-kun, je veux bien que tu m'en fasses.

-Euh... On verra...

-Pourquoi lui et pas nous Kagamicchi ?

-Ils sont dans le même lycée, alors que toi tu es loin, il ne va pas non plus te le livrer ton repas...

-Je vais aller à Seirin dans ce cas, pleurnicha Kise.

-Et puis quoi encore ? s'énerva Kasamatsu en le frappa à la tête.

-Au moins je ne me ferai pas frapper là-bas.

-Détrompe toi, intervint Hyuga, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Au secours senpai ! hurla Kise en se jetant dans les bras de Kasamatsu qui le repoussa autant qu'il pu.

* * *

Coup de sifflet, le match commence. L'équipe adverse rassemble plusieurs joueurs des équipes du matin, et on peut dire qu'ils sont beaucoup plus doués au foot qu'au basket, à moins que ce soit les "Basket Princes" qui soient vraiment nuls...

Au bout de 10 minutes, le premier but fut inscrit, Murasakibara n'avait pas pu arrêter la balle, trop occupé à déballer sa sucette. L'action aurait pu être stoppée par Midorima s'il avait bien voulu prendre la peine de tacler son adversaire, mais rien à faire, le vert ne voulait pas retrouver son short plein de terre.

S'en suivit un carton jaune pour Aomine, il avait _encore_ pris la balle avec ses mains, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied de la part de Kasamatsu.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, tu ferais mieux de garder tes coups de pieds pour la balle, on a besoin d'Aominecchi pour attaquer.

-Mais il est nul il se croit au basket ce débile !

-C'est moi que tu traites de nul ? T'as pas touché la balle depuis le début !

-En même temps si tu la passerais on n'en serait pas là !

-Calmez-vous, on se croirait en maternelle...

-Kagami-kun a raison, on est menés au score alors il faut jouer au lieu de s'engueuler...

Porté par les paroles de Kuroko, Kagami s'empara du ballon et partit à l'attaque avec l'aide de Kise, les deux joueurs passèrent les défenseurs et le rouge tira de toutes ses forces, malheureusement le tir était trop haut et rebondit sur la barre transversale. Kise sauta en l'air et fit un magnifique retourné pour finalement inscrire leur premier but. Il fut acclamé par tout ses coéquipiers.

-Oi Kise s'était trop fort ce que t'as fait !

-Kise-kun tu es vraiment doué.

-Comme à la télé ! T'as appris où à faire ça ?

-Merci les gars, maintenant faut en marquer un autre !

Seulement le prochain but fut inscrit par l'équipe adverse, Murasakibara étant en train de discuter avec Midorima au sujet de son objet du jour, un pot de mayonnaise.

Kagami, Kise et Aomine essayèrent de faire une contre-attaque mais leur défense s'était resserrés et impossible de passer.

Un coup de sifflet, la première mi-temps se termina avec un score d en faveurs de l'autre équipe.

-Atsushi, si tu ne défend pas mieux les cages, je te promet que plus jamais quelque chose de sucré ne passera tes lèvres.

-Aka-chin...

-Quand à toi Shintaro, si tu ne veux pas que je te découpe en petit morceaux et que Kagami te fasse en Bourguignon tu as intérêt à y mettre du tiens.

-Hum, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Si jamais on a pas marqué un second but dans les 10 prochaines minutes on sera obligés de sortir notre arme secrète...

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Sous son gilet Satsuki est en tenue de Pompom girl, on garde ça pour une situation d'urgence.

-Je refuse catégoriquement que Satsu se serve de son corps comme ça !

-Et bien il te suffit de marquer Daiki.

-Surement que je vais marquer, je vais leur en mettre plein la gueule, y'a que moi qui ai le droit de voir Satsu en petite tenue !

-Dai-chan !

-Hein parce que tu as déjà vu Momoicchi en sous-vêtements ?

-Ben oui quand on était petits.

-Sauf que Momoi a un peu évolué depuis non ?

-Bon taisez-vous maintenant, ça devient gênant...

-On peut parler stratégie un peu maintenant ?

-Oui, on t'écoute Kise-kun.

-Bien, alors pour attaquer il faudrait que Takao viennent avec nous, grâce à son œil du faucon il peut voir à qui passer la balle.

-Mais du coup vous serez 4 à attaquer c'est pas dangereux ?

-Non, je te rappelle que je suis là.

-Ouais mais bon tu n'as pas beaucoup touché le ballon depuis le début Akashi-kun.

-C'est parce que j'observais nos adversaires. Maintenant c'est bon je suis venu, j'ai vu et je vais vaincre.

-Je rêve où il se prend pour Jules César ?

-Takao tais toi, ne va pas l'énerver.

-J'ai entendu. Attends-toi à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit Kazunari.

-Non... Je suis désolé Akashi, vraiment désolé...

Le match reprit. Ne voulant pas que Momoi se dénude pour les biens de l'équipes, Aomine entama une attaque avec le soutien de Kagami. Il imagina le visage d'Akashi au fond des cages et marqua un but surpuissant. Il avait sauvé l'honneur de son amie et mentalement tuer son ancien capitaine, d'une balle deux coups.

L'équipe adverse contre-attaqua en vitesse, seulement Kuroko les arrêta facilement avec un tacle.

-Eh mais il sort d'où lui ?

-Depuis quand il est sur le terrain ?

-C'est qui celui là ?

Les réactions des joueurs firent sourire Akashi, Kuroko était vraiment extraordinaire parfois.

Plutôt énervé, un des joueur adverse pris la balle à Kasamatsu et fonça vers les buts de Murasakibara. Le violet était en train d'ouvrir un énième paquet de chips, l'autre tira et le ballon arriva pile sur le paquet, le faisant tomber au sol. Le temps que Murasakibara comprenne la situation, une aura dévastatrice s'émanait de lui, le regard plein de haine il attrapa le ballon et tira de toutes ses forces. La balle traversa le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante avant d'être interceptée par Akashi qui tira et marqua.

Les "Basket Princes" avaient enfin pris l'avantage. Après l'accident du paquet de chips, Murasakibara ne laissa plus passer aucune balle, il était déterminé à les écraser.

-Peut être que l'un d'entre eux devrait casser l'objet du jour de Shin-chan pour qu'il se mette aussi à jouer...

-Même s'il jouait je doute qu'il soit d'une grand utilité, il est même pas capable de faire une passe correcte.

-Tu es si méchant Akashi...

Kagami et Kise partaient en attaque mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer leur action que le coup de sifflet final se fit entendre. Le match s'était terminé sur un score d en faveur des "Basket princes".

-Ouais on a gagné les gars !

-C'est surtout grâce à toi Kise-kun.

-Oh Kurokocchi tu es si gentil, viens dans mes bras.

-C'est normal qu'on ai gagné, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-Akashi a raison. C'est le destin, nanodayo.

-Destin tu parles, t'as rien foutu de tout le match.

-Je ne voulais pas casser mes lunettes.

-J'ai aussi des lunettes et elles ne sont pas cassées...

-Laisse Shin-chan tranquille, il va être de mauvaise humeur après.

-C'est déjà le cas, Takao.

Les joueurs remercièrent leurs adversaires et les organisateurs avant de rentrer dans leur bus pour retourner au camp.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des joueurs pensaient, un match de foot était épuisant, ainsi le trajet était étonnamment calme.

-Dites les gars, la fête d'anniversaire de Kise, vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-Une cérémonie de sacrifice, on offre le sang d'un jeune vierge aux dieux pour qu'ils soient avec Kise. Daiki fera l'affaire.

-Sauf que je ne suis plus-

-Epargne nous les détails, tu es né le 31 août, t'es vierge ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Euh Akashicchi, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit... Enfin... Nécessaire.

-Je propose qu'on mange toute la soirée, je ferai plein de gâteaux, ce sera génial.

-Merci Murasakibaracchi, c'est vraiment gentil.

-Kaga-chin pourra m'aider, hein ?

-Bien sur ! Même si je ne suis très doué en pâtisserie j'en serai ravi !

-Mais on ne peux pas passer la soirée à manger du gâteau, c'est pas un goûter de maternelle...

-On a cas faire un karaoké !

-Takao c'est une super idée j'adore les karaoké !

-Et si on faisait une soirée déguisée ?

-J'aime beaucoup l'idée Satsuki.

-Ouais c'est bien aussi, mais et le karaoké ?

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Ki-chan.

-J'suis d'accord alors !

-Et si on faisait des duos avec des costumes assortis ? C'est plus sympa non ?

-Takao c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Shin-chan tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie...

-Moi j'aime beaucoup l'idée. Et je propose qu'on fasse un tirage au sort pour les couples, comme ça c'est plus amusant, nee ?

-Là par contre je commence à avoir peur, surtout depuis la dernière fois où j'ai tirer un nom au sort pour les chambres.

-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre Kazunari ?

-Oh... Rien de spécial Akashi, rien.

-Bon je vais préparer les papiers pendant que vous vous entre-tuez... C'est bon, qui veut commencer ?

-Ben je propose que ce soir Kise-kun.

-Ok j'y vais... Himuro Tatsuya.

Dès le premier tirage Momoi était déçue, elle voulait se retrouver avec Himuro.

-Kurokocchi à toi.

-Takao-kun.

-Oh je voulais être avec Shin-chan... mais bon je suis avec toi, c'est mieux que... d'autres...

-Tiens Midorima-kun, c'est ton tour.

-Hyuga Junpei.

-Aha les deux bigleux ensembles !

-La ferme Aomine ! Tiens tire un nom au lieu de faire le malin.

-Oh putain j'suis avec Bakagami, pourquoi la vie s'acharne contre moi ?

-J'aurais de quoi dire, Aho. Bon tiens Mura prend un nom.

-Oooh j'ai tiré Aka-chin.

-Il ne reste donc plus que Satsuki avec Yukio c'est ça ?

-Oui, moi ça me va.

-Ouais ben fais gaffe t'as pas intérêt à la toucher !

-Dai-chan calme toi. J'ai trop hate de me déguiser, pas toi Kasamatsu-kun ?

-Pas vraiment, mais bon...

Les joueurs discutèrent de la future fête tout le long du trajet, ils étaient vraiment excités à cette idée.


	15. Chapter 15

Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets et emplissait la petite chambre de lumière. Kuroko ouvra un œil, puis l'autre, chaque réveil était difficile pour lui. Une fois debout, il regarda en direction de l'autre lit, pour une fois que Kise était dedans. Le pensant endormi il se pencha sur le blond et lui embrassa le front en chuchotant "Bon anniversaire Kise-kun", seulement ce dernier était réveillé depuis bien longtemps et attrapa le turquoise par le cou pour l'attirer à ses cotés. Il le remercia en le serrant dans ses bras et pour une fois le bleu ne cherchait pas à fuir l'étreinte du blond. Cependant au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il essaya de se défaire de la poigne de fer:

-Kise-kun s'il te plait lâche moi.

-Oh déjà Kurokocchi ? Non je refuse tu restes là toute la journée.

-S'il te plait, c'est urgent...

-Hein ?

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

-Oh pardon Kurokocchi, vas y.

La matinée passa rapidement, Murasakibara et Kagami avaient finit leurs gâteaux pour le soir, Aomine était allé acheter chips et bonbons avec Kuroko et Himuro, Takao avait installé la sono et préparer plusieurs playlist musicales, Momoi et Midorima s'étaient chargés de la décoration de la salle, Kise et Kasamatsu étaient partis prévenir les plus proches voisins au cas où quand à Akashi et Hyuga, ils semblaient comploter quelque chose ensemble. Ils avaient tout préparé pendant la matinée pour avoir l'après-midi de libre afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer.

* * *

Le soir venu, tout le monde était près et se rendait dans la salle à manger transformée en piste de danse le temps d'un soir. Des tables avaient été disposées de part et d'autre de la pièce pour pouvoir accueillir la quantité pharamineuse de friandises nécessaire pour satisfaire surtout Murasakibara. Momoi avait accroché pleins de fanions et de photos pour donner un coté festif.

Kise et Himuro étaient les premiers et attendaient les autres. Kasamatsu et Momoi ne tardèrent pas à arriver, cette dernière était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe de princesse bleue claire. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux avec un peu de fard à paupière noir ainsi que du rouge à lèvres rosé. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un sublime chignon un peu « décoiffé » avec un diadème en argent. Elle ressemblait un peu à Cendrillon, mais d'après Kasamatsu et Kise elle était infiniment plus belle. Le brun quand à lui portait une tenue de Prince bleue marine et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.

-Ki-chaaan tu es trop mignooon !

-Et toi tu es si belle Momoicchi, une vraie princesse. Et toi Kasamatsu-senpai tu es si classe.

-Hihi merci. Ça n'a pas été évident de convaincre Kasamatsu-kun de se déguiser, mais je lui ai dit que ça te ferais plaisir alors il a finit par accepter.

-J'avoue que tu es très belle Satsuki.

-Oh tiens Akashi-kun, merci. Eeeeeh Mukkun c'est quoi ce costume ?

-Je suis un titan colossal, c'est Aka-chin qui a choisi.

-Et moi je suis le caporal Levi, j'ose espérer que vous savez de qui je parle.

-Ah ouais le petit de Shingeki no kyojin ?

-Petit ?

-Ben oui il est pas grand Levi... M-m-mais ce n'est pas ton cas Akashi...

-J'aime mieux ça Tatsuya.

-Tiens voilà Midorimacchi, oh il est déguisé en docteur !

-Ben où est Hyuga ?

-Il se cache dans le couloir... Aller ramène toi maintenant.

-J'arrive j'arrive...

-J'hallucine ? Hyuga-senpai en ... Infirmière sexy ? Toutes les personnes présentent se mirent à rire. C'est vrai que voir le capitaine de Seirin avec une petite robe et des bas résilles était assez hilarant.

-Arrêtez ce n'est pas marrant...

-T'inquiète pas t'es pas le seul déguisé en meuf ici ahaha !

-Aomine ? Tiens c'est quoi ce costume ?

-Ben je suis un loup ça se voit non ?

-Oui maintenant que tu le dis, et Kagami ?

-Il arrive, il a juste un peu de mal à marcher...

-Ferme là Ahomine c'est de ta faute si je dois me coltiner des talons...

-Je rêve ? Kaga-chin en... En petit chaperon-rouge ! Une fois de plus tout le monde éclata de rire. Le rouge avait une robe courte blanche ainsi qu'une cape rouge. Il avait des chaussettes blanches montantes et une paire de talons rouges. Il portait une perruque blonde et du mascara qu'Aomine avait emprunter à Momoi durant l'après midi.

-Il ne manque plus que Kurokocchi et Takao, où sont-ils ?

-Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder... Mais dis moi Kise, c'est quoi ton déguisement ?

-Ben je suis Pikachu ! Ça se voit quand même ! Et Himurocchi est Sacha.

-Himurocchi ?

-Il m'appel comme ça depuis ce matin...

-Tiens je crois qu'on est les derniers, nanodayo.

-Oui visiblement, Kazunari.

-Kuroko ? Takao ? Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Taiga aurais-tu des problèmes de vue ?

-Tetsu-kun est déguisé en Akashi-kun et Takao en Midorin.

-Exacte Satsuki, tu es bien la seule perspicace ici.

-Takao je vais te tuer !

-Midorima tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, Oha Asa a prédit un mal de tête pour les cancers nerveux, nanodayo.

-Je suis vraiment comme ça ?

-Bien pire, répondit Takao en remontant ses nouvelles lunettes d'un geste sec.

-Tetsuya, fais attention à ce que tu fais avec mon apparence.

-De quel droit m'appel tu par mon prénom, Seijuro ?

-Kurokocchi veut mourir je crois...

-Aucune chance, je me suis entraîner pendant 3 jours au lancer de ciseaux, s'il m'attaque je peux répliquer.

-C'est moi où il est presque aussi effrayant que l'original ?

-C'est moi qui suis effrayant Daiki ?

-N-n-n-noooon, bien sur que non...

-Bien.

-Dites moi, je me demande depuis un moment, où est passé le coach ?

-Tu fais bien de poser la question Tatsuya, il est sortit. Avec l'aide de Junpei j'ai fait en sorte qu'il passe la nuit dans uns station thermale avec sa femme, histoire qu'on soit tranquilles. Et qu'on puisse fêter cet anniversaire comme il se doit.

-Diaboliques, nanodayo.

-J'aurais une question, pourquoi Junpei et Taiga sont déguisés en femmes ? Enfin en infirmière pour l'un et en... Petit chaperon rouge pour l'autre ?

-Avec Midorima on ne savait pas comment se déguiser, alors celui qui gagnait au chifoumi choisissait, vous aurez compris que j'ai perdu...

-Comme si tu avais une chance de gagner, personnellement cela ne m'est jamais arrivé en plus d'un an, nanodayo. Tu aurais du prendre ton objet du jour pour avoir une chance.

-Et toi pour Kaga-chin c'est quoi la raison ?

-Je vais vous expliquer, en fait Bakagami voulait qu'on se déguise en personnages de Bleach, lui en Ichigo et moi en Grimmjow, j'étais d'accord parce que je trouve que Grimmjow me ressemble, il est classe et sexy comme moi, et en plus c'est une panthère, le mec parfait tout co-

-Abrège Daiki.

-Oui Tets... Euh Kuroko, pardon. Et donc je voulais bien au début puis j'ai repensé au fait qu'Ichigo bat Grimmjow, et vu que le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même, je n'étais pas d'accord. Alors j'ai eu une idée géniale, faire un petit un contre un, celui qui gagne choisi les costumes, bien sur j'ai gagné et je lui ai dit de se déguiser en petit chaperon rouge, ça lui va bien. Et moi j'suis le loup.

-Intéressant. Moi j'ai une question pour toi Tetsuy... Kuroko.

-Oui je t'écoute Seijuro.

-Comment as tu réussi à avoir un de mes maillots de Rakuzan ?

-J'ai demandé à un de tes coéquipiers de m'en envoyer un, il est arrivé hier.

-Je vois. En tout cas tu es... Vraiment parfait.

-Bon, et bien je propose que la fête commence.

-Oui Muro-chin a raison, j'ai faim !

Murasakibara se dirige immédiatement vers le buffet, une table remplie de saladiers de chips, de bonbons et de friandises. Le paradis. Cependant deux saladiers attirent son attention.

-Eeeeh qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Du punch. Ou des cocktails si tu préfères. Alcoolisés.

-Ça sort d'où ? J'suis allé acheter les boissons avec Tetsu et Himuro, on a jamais acheté ça. De toute façon on ne nous aurait jamais vendu d'alcool...

-J'en ai fait venir, Daiki tu es stupide... Alors le premier c'est de la Pina Colada et le second c'est un mélange de mon invention.

-Et y'a quoi dedans ?

-Goûte et devine.

-Moi j'ai jamais goûter d'alcool !

-Eh bien ton anniversaire est le bon moment pour ça, aller bois ce verre cul sec.

-Akashicchi t'es sur que je vais pas mourir ?

-J'aurais voulu vous tuer je ne l'aurais pas fait avec du punch, ce n'est pas assez sanglant...

Même si Akashi avait mis des lentilles, son regard n'en restait pas moins effrayant.

Takao s'était bien occupé de la musique en mettant des chansons que tout le monde aimait et des musiques entraînantes, les joueurs passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à danser et à boire. Les cocktails avaient eu beaucoup de succès chez chacun des joueurs.

Kagami avait beaucoup de mal à danser à cause de ses talons pointure 43. Enfin en y regardant bien, il pu remarquer que personne ne savait danser mis à part Kise qui se débrouillait pas trop mal. La vue de ses coéquipiers le fit éclater de rire ce qui enerva Kasamatsu qui lui flanqua un coup de pied comme il sait si bien les faires.

-Et dans cette histoire on mange quand le gâteau qu'on a fait avec Kaga-chin ? J'ai faim moi...

-Et bien maintenant me semble parfait. Allez le chercher.

-D'accord Aka-chin, viens m'aider Kuro-chiiin.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux joueurs revinrent avec un sublime gâteau blanc surmonté d'une trentaine de bougies. Tout le monde se mit à chanter un bon anniversaire au blond, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh il est jolie, merci beaucoup les gars, c'est... C'est adorable.

-Allez souffle les bougies !

-D'ailleurs il me semble que Kise-kun a 17 ans pas 35...

-Mais Kuro-chiiiin, c'est jolie les bougies.

-Oui, si on veut...

-Et Ki-chan n'oublies pas de faire un vœu.

-... Voilà c'est fait, aller je souffle.

Tout le monde l'applaudit quand il eut éteint toutes les flammes.

-A toi l'honneur de le couper.

-Non laissons Akashicchi ou Kurokocchi le faire, ils ont l'air plus à l'aise avec les lames que moi...

-Sage décision Kise-kun je m'en charge.

Kuroko se saisit du couteau et le planta dans le gâteau. Il en coupa une bonne part et fut émerveillé, à l'intérieur le gâteau avait sept couches de couleurs formant un arc-en-ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu de gâteau aussi beau. Il en distribua une part à chacun et gouta la sienne. Le gâteau n'était pas seulement beau, il était aussi terriblement bon. La crème blanche qui l'enrobait était une chantilly au chocolat blanc et l'intérieur était à la vanille, lui rappelant le gout de ses milkshakes favoris.

-Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi je n'ai jamais mangé un aussi bon gâteau !

-C'est vrai Kise-chin ?

-J'avoue qu'il est pas mal Atsushi, vraiment.

-Kawaiiii ! Mukkun, Kagamin il est trop mignon ce gâteau ! Et en plus il est délicieux !

-Kaga-chin tu as de la crème chantilly au coin de la bouche...

-Ah bon ?

-Attend je vais te l'enlever.

Kagami s'attendait à ce que Murasakibara lui frotte le visage, mais au lieu de cela il approcha son visage et lécha la crème. Le violet n'eut happa ses lèvres avidement, demandant l'accès à sa bouche que l'autre ne pu refuser. Le géant avait l'agréable impression d'embrasser un bonbon tant la langue de Kagami était sucrée. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kagami fut tiré par une force inconnue et incroyablement puissante.

-Kise-chin, pourquoi Mine-chin tire Kaga-chin par le bras ?

-Euhm... Bonne question...

* * *

Il avait l'impression de se faire arracher le bras. Il voyait qu'on l'éloignait du violet et ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Quand ils furent arrivés dehors, Aomine le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Eh qu'est ce qui te prend Aomine ?

-Ecoute-moi bien, le seul qui peut t'embrasser, c'est moi ok ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu-

Aomine ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'à son tour il l'embrassa, sauvagement. La tête de Kagami tournait, ses sens s'enflammaient, était-ce à cause de l'alcool ou d'Aomine ?

-Attend Aomine...

-Quoi ? Ça te plaît pas ? Tu préférais quand c'était l'autre débile ?

-Non c'est pas ça, non, c'est que...

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

-Où ça ?

-On va se baigner.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ça te dit pas un petit bain de minuit ?

-Euh... Si tu veux.

Les deux as se déshabillèrent presque entièrement, ne gardant que leur caleçon et se jetèrent dans l'eau. Elle était plutôt bonne malgré l'heure assez tardive. Après quelques brasses, Aomine retourna auprès de Kagami et l'embrassa à nouveau, ce dernier passa ses jambes autour de la taille du bleu, collant leurs corps le plus possible. Ils recherchaient le contact, la chaleur de l'autre corps. La fièvre montait en Aomine, il avait tant désiré le joueur de Seirin ces derniers jours, et sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir son odeur, c'était si entêtant. Accroché à Aomine, Kagami mis sa tête dans le cou bronzé et commença à le lécher ce qui fit tirer quelques gémissements au bleu.

-Eh Aho, fais pas trop de bruits suspects on va nous voir.

-Rien à branlé, et pis y'a personne ici.

-Ouais t'as raison... Eh tu fais quoi ?

-Dans l'eau c'est pas pratique, alors je porte Princesse jusqu'à la rive.

-Princesse ?

-Ben ouais, t'avais une robe toute la soirée donc c'est princesse.

-Abruti !

Aomine allongea le rouge sur la plage et l'embrassa tout en passant sa main dans son caleçon.

_Pendant ce temps_

-A votre avis ils sont partis où ?

-Aucune idée, et puis ce n'est pas important. Si on jouait à un jeu ?

-Akashicchi, tu es effrayant en disant cela, on se croirait dans SAW...

-Et si on jouait à "Action ou vérité" ?

-Satsu-chan c'est une bonne idée.

-Hein ? Satsu-chan ? Est ce que ça va Tetsu-kun ?

-Oui très bien. Bon on joue ?

-Ne faites pas attention, il semblerait que le punch fasse son petit effet sur notre cher Tetsuya. Nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre, pour une fois qu'il exprime une émotion digne de ce nom. Bien et si on allait sur les canapés.

Tout le monde présent s'installa sur les canapés, Kuroko sauta au coup de Kise s'assit sur ses genoux en le câlinant

-Kurokocchi tu es sur que ça va ?

-On ne peut mieux Ryota-chan, tu sens bon en plus.

-Oh mon dieu il est si mignon comme ça...

-Oui Ki-chan regarde moi ces yeux, ils sont tout mignons kyaaaah !

-S'il vous plait arrêter de vous extasier comme ça, on dirait la première fois que tu as vu son chien, Momoi...

-Midorin c'est pas vrai !

-Bon on peut jouer ? s'impatienta Kasamatsu.

Himuro prit une bouteille pour désigner qui devait commencer. Il la posa sur la table et la fit tourner, elle tomba sur Murasakibara.

-Bien je propose que ce soit à Kise de commencer, vu que c'est son anniversaire, alors à toi l'honneur.

-D'accord, alors Murasakibaracchi, action ou vérité ?

-Euh, vérité.

-Il se passe quoi entre Kagamicchi et toi ?

-Rien du tout.

-Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé tout à l'heure ?

-Comme ça.

-De toute façon c'est évident qu'il a l'air plus occupé par Aomine que par Murasakibara en ce moment...

-Midorin a raison, bon à toi Mukkun, tourne la bouteille.

-Hm... Alors Kuro-chin, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité Mura-chan !

-C'est quoi ton bonbon préféré ?

-Hahaha ! C'est facile, c'est Seijuro-chan !

-Hein ? Kurokocchi qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ben c'est Seijuro-chan mon bonbon préféré, il est bon, et un peu sucré, enfin des fois c'est plutôt salé, ça dépend c'est quelle partie ahahahahaha.

-Je rêve ou il dit vraiment des trucs pervers ?

-Non tu ne rêve pas... Mais Akashi, toi et Kuroko ? Enfin...

-Oublis veux tu, il a trop bu.

-Bon c'est à moi... Shin-chan !

-Non c'est moi qui l'appelle Shin-chan tu veux.

-Pardon Kazu-chan, alors Midorima-chaaan, action ou vérité ?

-Action, nanodayo.

-Jette ton objet du jour.

-Hein pardon ?

-Je veux que tu casses cette horrible figurine de chien en porcelaine, c'est affreux je veux plus la voir.

Midorima fit tomber sa figurine et elle se brisa en deux, il regretta son geste tout de suite après.

-Bon à mon tour... Momoi, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Euh alors...

-Attend Shin-chan, je vais lui dire à ta place, alors Momoi, tu va devoir... Embrasser... Disons... Himuro.

-Hein quoi ?

-Embrasse-le !

Momoi s'approcha d'Himuro le cœur battant et l'embrassa furtivement.

-C'est tout ?

-Si ça ne te plais pas Tetsu-kun tu n'as cas le faire.

-D'accord !

Kuroko commença à s'approcher d'Himuro quand il fu stopper par Akashi qui le retenait par le bras.

-Bon, je crois que tu as vraiment trop bu, viens au lit.

-Non, je veux pas.

-Je ne t'en laisse pas le choix, hop.

Akashi souleva Kuroko et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant les autres choqués. Takao et Midorima en profitèrent pour eux aussi partir. Le jeu reprit donc entre les joueurs restant.

* * *

Akashi poussa la porte avec son pied et déposa son colis sur le lit, il le recouvra d'une couverture et s'assit sur le lit de Takao.

-Alors c'est tout ?

-Hein ?

-Ça fait des semaines que tu menaces Kagami-kun en lui disant que je t'appartiens, et maintenant la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est me border ?

-Excuse moi, je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

-Je sais que tu as peur, jamais tu ne l'avoueras mais tu as peur que je tombe amoureux de lui, ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

-N'importe quoi, tu m'appartiens, j'en suis certain, pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

-Je suis là, dans ton lit, complètement sans défense. Si je suis à toi alors pourquoi tu te contente de me regarder de l'autre bout de la chambre ? Avant tu n'aurais jamais fais ça, enfin je dirais plutôt qu'avant tu aurais fait quelque chose...

-Tetsuya je...

-Non tais toi, laisse moi deviner, tu ne veux pas me brusquer, moi, pauvre petite chose, c'est ça ? Laisse moi rire, à notre dernière année de Teiko tu ne te gênait pas, et c'est ça qui me plaisais, tu me faisais vibrer. Mais maintenant, tu es juste bon à apeuré les autres, à les faire obéir, alors que moi je reste là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe...

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être au courant de tes pensées lubriques.

-Il est beau l'empereur, absolu mon cul.

-Serais tu en train de me provoquer ?

-Qui sait ? Si mes paroles ne te plaisent pas, tu n'as cas me punir...

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras même plus marcher demain ?

-T'auras cas me porter, t'as l'air d'aimer.

Un rictus diabolique déforma la bouche du rouge qui se jeta sur la pauvre brebis bleue.

* * *

De leur coté, Midorima et Takao investir la chambre du vert. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tout les deux et l'alcool dans leur sang les encourageaient à continuer leurs caresses.

La langue de Midorima se voulait baladeuse et quitta sa consœur pour rejoindre le cou du brun mais elle eu très vite envie de connaître plus amplement ce corps tortillant dans tout les sens. Midorima enleva le maillot de Takao et s'attaqua à ses tétons. Le traitement qu'ils recevaient arracha quelques gémissements au faucon. Quand ce fut au tour de son short et de son caleçon de se retrouver par terre et que le vert commença à s'attaquer à ce qu'il se cachait en dessous, il pensa devenir fou. Des frissons parcouraient son corps chaud à chaque coup de langue, il la savait experte pour l'insulter mais pas pour ce genre de choses. Takao finit par se déverser dans la bouche du vert dans un cris de plaisir intense. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'étape suivante lorsque que Midorima les stoppa :

-Takao...

-Oui Shin-chan ?

-Je...Je ne peux pas...

-Hein comment ça ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Tu as peur ?

-Non c'est pas ça, j'en ai envie, mais je ne peux pas...

-Tu veux dire que...

-Hum oui...

-Oh je vois, ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Ca peut arriver même au meilleur d'entre nous, la preuve.

-Takao... Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du casser mon objet du jour, déjà que mon horoscope me prédisait de la malchance...

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une question de chance mais plutôt d'alcool... Et puis tu sais, moi j'en ai rien à faire que l'horoscope prédise de la chance ou non, parce que peu importe ce qu'Oha Asa dit je sais que chaque jour j'ai la chance inouïe d'être avec toi.

-Takao...

-Tu peux m'appeler Kazunari tu sais.

-Kazu...Nari.

-C'est bien Shin-chan. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et les deux joueurs s'endormirent presque instantanément après cet aveu, l'un contre l'autre.


	16. Chapter 16

_Mura éteint la lumière s'il te plait... Ah non c'est pas la lumière, c'est le soleil déjà. Pourquoi est il si lumineux celui là ? Et ces oiseaux, ces maudits oiseaux qui ne peuvent pas se taire... J'ai mal à la tête alors silence. Et pourquoi ça me picote partout ? Ne me dis pas que Mura a encore manger ses gâteaux dans mon lit et laisser pleins de miettes... Non c'est pas des miettes, en fait j'ai l'impression de ne pas être dans mon lit. Mais j'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, ça attendra quelques minutes... Et puis ce mal de tête. En plus il fait chaud ici, si j'oublie les picotements je suis plutôt bien installé, ces bras sont confortables... Attend! Ces bras ? Quels bras ?_

Kagami se réveilla en sursaut pour enfin voir où il était, et surtout avec qui. Sa surprise fut de taille quand il vit l'étendue marine devant lui, il s'était endormi sur la plage. Un regard à sa gauche et son cœur rata un battement, ou peut être deux à la vue de la personne. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki... A moitié nu. Les yeux de du rouge allaient certainement sortir de leurs orbites tant il les écarquillait. Que c'était il passer pour qu'il se retrouve à dormir sur la plage avec un Aomine en caleçon ? Son caleçon par-dessus le marché. Mais si le bleu avait son caleçon, il avait quoi lui ? Et bien celui du bronzé... Mais que c'était il passer pour qu'un truc du genre arrive ? Ah mais non, c'était un rêve, forcément. Et puis ce mal de tête.

Kagami regardait le basané dormir, visiblement le bruit des oiseaux ne le dérangeait pas lui. Il voulait lui poser des questions, il voulait des réponses, mais il le regardait. Il faut dire que le visage endormi était bien différent de celui que le bronzé arborait en temps normal, il était serein, sans sourire féroce ou froncement de sourcil. En fait il était assez agréable, tout comme le reste de sa personne. Les yeux de Kagami glissaient de son visage jusqu'à son cou, son cou criblé d'hématomes, qu'avait il fait pour se faire des bleus ici cet imbécile ? Puis ses yeux continuèrent leur course jusqu'à son torse, vraiment quelle musculature impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge, même si Kagami n'avait rien à lui envié de ce coté. Puis en une seconde son regard se posa sur son caleçon, Kagami rougit en se demandant pourquoi il regardait cet endroit... Et puis ce mal de tête.

Un grognement le tira de sa rêverie, puis un second. Un œil bleu nuit s'ouvrait timidement, et un soupir sortit de ses fines lèvres.

-Yo Taiga !

La voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé, Aomine s'étirait, en gardant un œil sur un rouge médusé à ses cotés. Il se pencha la bouche en cœur pour l'embrasser, mais rien.

-Ben alors t'as perdu ta langue ?

-Non... Bonjour.

-Qu'est ce que t'es froid, on dirait Midorima. T'étais vachement plus chaud hier...

Le bleu lâcha un ricanement.

-Euh attend, tu veux dire quoi par là ? Et on fout quoi sur la plage ? Et pourquoi t'as mon caleçon ? Et... Et...

-Ohw ohw ohw ! Une question à la fois s'il te plait, j'ai mal au crane... Tu te souviens de rien ?

-Non, je devrais ?

-C'est pas vrai... T'étais si bourré que ça alors...

-Bourré ? Ah ça me reviens, l'anniversaire de Kise...

-Ouais, t'as bu comme un trou, enfin moi aussi, tout le monde.

-Et alors on fou quoi ici ? Kagami commençait à s'impatienter, il voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire bizarre.

-Ben on est sortis hier soir un moment, on a pris un bain de minuit.

-Nous deux ?

-Non, y'avait aussi Eva Mendes et Jessica Alba, crétin.

-Ah, et après ?

-Ben après...Je dirais que ta bouche ne te sert pas seulement à dire des conneries. Aomine ricana.

-Mais on n'a pas couchés ensembles hein ?

Si c'est ce qui te fait peur, non on n'a pas couchés ensembles. Voilà t'es rassuré ?

Le bleu se leva, visiblement excédé du comportement de l'autre joueur.

-Attend Aomine ne pars pas.

-Qu'est ce qui me retiens ici ? T'as pas l'air de te souvenir d'hier, alors je préfère prendre une douche et oublier, moi aussi.

-C'est pas de ma faute si je m'en souviens pas... Mais tu pourrais... Me raconter...

-Te raconter quoi ? Qu'on s'est embrassé ? Qu'on s'est tripoté et que tu m'as sucé ? Que j'ai fini par te dire que tu me plaisais et que sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était réciproque ? Tu veux aussi je te raconte comment je me sens maintenant que je me rends compte que t'as fait tout ça seulement sous l'emprise de l'alcool et que la seule chose que tu veux savoir c'est si on a couchés ensemble ou pas ? hurlait Aomine fou de rage.

-C'est pas ça...

-C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est... C'est que si on aurait couchés ensemble, ça m'aurait vraiment fait chier de pas m'en souvenir...

Aomine ne répondait pas , le rouge continua alors :

-Tu sais j'pensais vraiment être amoureux de Kuroko, je l'étais d'ailleurs. Mais depuis qu'on est ici j'pense qu'à toi. J'comprend pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que t'es plus qu'un coéquipier pour moi... Enfin... Bref. Oublie.

-Lève toi.

-Hein ?

-Lève toi, t'es sourd en plus d'être con ou quoi ?

Kagami eu un peu de mal à se dresser sur ses jambes engourdies. Le bronzé se rapprocha de lui, le pris par la taille et happa avidement sa bouche. Le baiser réchauffa le corps de l'as de Seirin et maintenant qu'il en était pleinement conscient, ses joues devenaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kagami pris le bleu dans ses bras, ce qui l'étonna fortement mais cela lui plaisait.

-Je te préviens Taiga, un mot la dessus et c'est le dernier que tu prononceras.

-Compris chef !

Et les deux joueurs longèrent la plage encore déserte vers leur chalet main dans la main.

* * *

Quand Kuroko se réveilla, il trouva la chambre vide, pas la moindre trace de l'empereur, juste une insoutenable douleur en bas du dos et un verre d'eau accompagné d'un tube d'aspirine sur la table de nuit. Il sourit en pensant aux souvenirs de la veille, effectivement Akashi n'y était pas allé de main morte, peut être aurait il du se taire ? Non, définitivement non. Sa douleur était la preuve qu'il appartenait à Akashi, mais aussi qu'Akashi était à lui. Il remerciait l'alcool de lui avoir donné la force de dire ce qu'il retenait depuis un certain temps, car même si Kuroko était courageux, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus et il était conscient que les paroles qu'il avait eu à l'égard du rouges auraient pu lui valoir un allé simple pour la tombe.

Il se leva difficilement et entrepris de prendre une bonne douche afin d'éclaircir son esprit embrumé.

Akashi quand à lui terminait ce qu'il avait commencé quelques heures auparavant, c'est-à-dire le ménage de la salle de fond en comble. Il n'avait dormis que 3 heures tout au plus après ses ébats mouvementés avec le passeur, et la pensé de la pièce sans dessus-dessous l'avait empêché de dormir, certainement son coté manique qui faisait encore des siennes.

En arrivant il avait trouvé Kise, Kasamatsu, Momoi, Hyuga, Murasakibara et Himuro endormis dans les canapés. Ne voulant pas les réveiller pour ne pas avoir à les supportés, il avait fait le moins de bruit possible, préférant le balai à l'aspirateur et essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit en lavant les verres. Le plus dur pour lui était certainement de s e retenir de les jeter à l'eau afin d'effacer cette infâme odeur d'alcool imprégné dans les joueurs.

Il avait presque terminé son ménage quand Kuroko fit son entré dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Tetsuya. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Akashi-kun. Oui si on veut.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai mal au dos. Et un peu partout à vrai dire.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Tu as pris une aspirine ?

-Oui, merci d'ailleurs.

Akashi lui adressa un sourire et se remis à la tache, le sol n'allait pas se récurer tout seul.

* * *

A son réveil, Midorima fut accueillis par un festival de bisous papillons un peu partout sur son visage.

-Bonjour Shin-chan.

-Bonjour Takao.

-Ça va ? T'as pas trop mal à la tête ?

-Non, sauf si tu continus de crier aussi fort. Tu pourrais me passer mes lunettes s'il te plait ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Tu es si mignon sans lunettes, je te regarde un peu avant.

Midorima n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça suffit Takao.

-J'ai dit non. Dis-moi Shin-chan comment ça se fait que tu ais d'aussi longs cils ? C'est presque inhumain à ce stade. Et puis tes yeux sont si beaux, tu devrais mettre des lentilles.

Le vert se mis à rougir légèrement, pour se donner contenance il leva la main afin de remonter ses lunettes, cependant il ne trouva que du vide. Ce geste n'ayant pas échappé au faucon, il éclata de rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Takao.

-Désolé Shin-chan c'était trop marrant. Et trop mignon aussi.

-Je ne suis pas mignon, tais toi maintenant je suis fatigué.

-Je vais finir par t'appeler Tsunderima...

-Non, je préfère encore Shin-chan.

-T'aimes bien quand je t'appelle comme ça ? Génial !

-Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Bon laisse moi dormir.

-Il est déjà 8 heures. Le coach va bientôt revenir, tu ferrais mieux de te doucher plutot que de dormir.

-Je crois que la chance m'a définitivement abandonner. Tout ça à cause de Kuroko, je le maudit pour les 10 générations à venir.

-Mouais enfin s'il continue comme ça avec Akashi, il n'y aura aucune génération après lui...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben les garçons ne peuvent pas tomber enceint.

-Ca je le sais, merci. Mais tu veux dire que Kuroko et Akashi...

-Oui, comme toi et moi, comme Aomine et Kagami.

-Je vois...

-D'ailleurs en parlant de toi et moi, il faudra qu'on continu ce qu'on a commencer hier.

-C'est embarrassant n'en parle pas comme ça...

Takao esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser un vert rougissant.

* * *

Toutes les personnes ayant passé la nuit sur les canapés se réveillèrent quasi en même temps, certainement à cause du bruit fait par Kuroko et Akashi qui remettaient en place les tables. Les deux concernés ne les avaient pas remarqué et continuaient leur conversation comme si de rien n'était :

-Tetsuya je te préviens juste que la prochaine fois, je ne veux plus coucher avec toi quand tu es déguisé en moi, c'est vraiment dérangeant.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas un narcissique comme Daiki, lui je l'imagine bien sortir « le seul qui peux me baiser c'est moi-même » à tout bout de champ, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

-Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'es tombé dessus.

-C'est de la mienne peut être ?

-Non plus, c'est... Bon, on s'en fiche.

-Cela dit, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très impressionné par ta prestation.

-Tu parles de quand je me suis mis au dessus de toi en la mett-

-Nooon, pas _cette_ prestation, je parlais de celle en temps que moi. Tu n'es qu'un pervers Tetsuya, si les autres savaient ça.

-Ah, mais tu sais, un jour on pourra combiner les deux ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-On inversera les rôles, au lit.

-Tu veux dire toi... Enfin moi... Enfin... Je serais le soumis ?

-Exacte.

-Jamais de la vie, personne ne soumet un Akashi.

-Comme tu voudras, dommage, c'est pas mal de la sentir s'enfoncer en toi de plus en-

-Kurokocchi tait toi !

-Kise-kun tu...

-Ryota ne me dis pas que tu écoutais.

-Je n'écoutais pas, j'entendais. Et il n'y a pas que moi...

Là Kise pointa du doigt les canapés où tout ses amis étaient bels et bien réveillés et assez choqués de part la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris. Kasamatsu et Hyuga n'arrivaient pas à fermer la bouche, Murasakibara avait arrêté de manger sa sucette qu'il avait déballé à peine réveillé, Kise était rouge comme les cheveux d'Akashi, Himuro se retenait de rire et Momoi imaginait la scène et se préparait à envoyer un message à la coach de Seirin qu'elle savait avide de potins et fière yaoiste.

Aomine et Kagami choisirent ce moment de blanc pour faire leur entrée.

-Oi bonjour tout le monde ! C'est quoi ces têtes ? Vous vous êtes pas remis de votre cuite d'hier ? Haha bande de petites natures.

-Aominecchi, tu ne devineras jamais...

-Ryota, un mot de plus et je te coupe la langue avec une paire de ciseaux rouillés, je la fait frire avec des petits oignons et je la sert à manger à Nigou. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde.

L'œil de l'empereur brillait avec intensité, tout les joueurs présents ici en avaient des sueurs froides.

-Dis-moi Daiki où as-tu passer la nuit ?

-Sur la plage avec Kagami.

-Oh qu'avez-vous fais ?

-Rien du tout ! répondirent les deux as en cœur.

-Et où sont vos vêtements ?

-On nous les a volés ! Ils sont partis ! les deux as avait une fois encore répondu en même temps, sauf que cette fois ci ils s'en sont un peu moins bien sortis.

-Ils vont quand même pas nous faire gober ça... chuchota Kise à l'oreille de Kasamatsu.

-Regarde Kagami il est tout rouge.

-Je vois, allez plutôt prendre une douche, vous êtes couverts de sable. Evidemment, vous la prenez séparément.

-Comme si j'avais envie de la prendre avec cet abruti.

-Plutôt crevé !

Les deux joueurs assez gêné se dirigèrent vers les douches à la vitesse de la lumière, au moins.

* * *

A 9 heures tapantes, le coach était de retour de sa soirée et fut agréablement surpris de retrouver le chalet dans un état de propreté extrême, tout les joueurs l'attendaient.

-Bonjour tout le monde, alors la soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Parfaite coach ! C'était une des meilleures soirées de ma vie.

-Tu m'en vois ravie. Mais dites moi, vous avez des têtes de déterrés, tout vas bien ?

-Oui oui ne vous inquiétez pas, certains sont allé se coucher tard, ils sont fatigués.

-Je vois, bon je vais déposer mes affaires et on commence l'entrainement.

Tout le monde attendit que le coach soit dans le couloir pour pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Un entrainement était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Les joueurs donnèrent tout ce qui leur restait d'énergie, ils ne voulaient pas décevoir le coach, après tout il leur avait fait confiance pour la soirée et leur avait laissé la journée de la veille entièrement libre, personne ne voulait lui faire regretter son choix.

Peut être que ce fut du au manque d'énergie mais tout se passa extrêmement bien sur le terrain, Midorima n'hésitait pas à faire des passes pour une fois, Aomine ne monopolisait plus le ballon et Murasakibara mangeait moins, effet secondaire de sa gueule de bois.

Le seule problème venait peut être de Kuroko qui avait vraiment du mal à se déplacer, ce que le coach remarqua.

-Kuroko tout vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non coach ça va, merci.

-Approche toi s'il te plait je vais quand même vérifier, tu cours bizarrement.

-Attendez coach je vais le faire !

-Momoi ?

-Oui, je vais m'en occuper, surveillez les autres.

Sachant ce qui était arrivé à Kuroko la nuit passée, enfin pas dans les détails mais elle s'en doutait, elle préférais s'occuper de l'auscultation afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon du coach.

-Momoi-san je n'ai rien du tout.

-Je le sais bien Tetsu-kun, c'est à cause de ta nuit avec Akashi-kun. Vous n'avez pas du y aller de main morte pour que tu ai du mal à marcher...

-Peu importe, je sais à présent qu'il tient à moi.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Oui, depuis Teiko il ne m'avait donné aucun signe de vie...

-Il est comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il tient à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui. Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Je l'ai sentit, quand il m'a embrassé.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Et Momoi lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit timidement.

Le camp touchait bientôt à sa fin et étonnamment personne n'avait envie que cela se finisse.


	17. Chapter 17

Le camp était terminé, après deux semaines tous les joueurs étaient dans le bus de retour chez eux. La fin de la semaine s'était passé assez calmement, les joueurs enchaînant les entraînements épuisants. Le dimanche matin était arrivé bien trop tôt pour la plupart d'entre eux, ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrée. C'est à 6 heures du matin que tout les joueurs furent réveillés par le chant du coq, enfin plutôt le chant du faucon qui résonnait dans tout le chalet.

A 7h30 tout les bagages étaient dans le bus près à partir, le choix des places fut beaucoup plus clame qu'à l'allée, Takao à coté de son Shin-chan, Kasamatsu avait insisté pour s'asseoir à coté de Kise afin de pouvoir le frapper si besoin, Himuro s'était trouver une place parmi les sachets de friandises de Murasakibara, Kagami était à coté de Kuroko, Aomine avec Momoi et Akashi assis avec Hyuga que le coach avait laissé un peu tranquille, quoi qu'il aurait préféré être avec lui, pour une fois. La plupart des joueurs profitèrent du trajet pour terminer leur nuit emplissant ainsi le bus de ronflements, de ce fait Midorima était reconnaissant envers Takao de lui avoir prêté son MP3 afin de ne pas être déranger dans sa lecture par ces bruits qu'il trouvait infâmes. En faisant le tour des musiques de l'appareil, il devait avouer que son ami avait de bons goûts en matière de musiques, cependant une chanson attira son attention, elle avait pour nom _Musique de mon Shin-chan_. Dès les première notes il reconnu la chanson _Tsuki no Ame _qu'il lui avait un jour conseillé, seulement le brun lui avait dit l'avoir détesté. Le fait qu'il garde tout de même cette chanson le fit rougir, heureusement que tout le monde dormait...

A 10 heures le bus était arrivé à destination, tout les joueurs encore endormis se réveillèrent, certaines s'étiraient, d'autres soupiraient. Hyuga fut le premier à sortir afin de retrouver sa petite amie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines, il la prit dans ses bras, oubliant la présence de Kagetora le temps d'une seconde. Les autres joueurs suivirent rapidement le pas eux aussi, Kise fut accueillit par une dizaine de fans, ceci énervant Kasamatsu qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le dos, il réussis à se rattraper à porte avant de rencontrer le sol, grâce à ses incroyables réflexes il avait éviter de se ridiculiser d'avantage, le brun eu droit à un regard larmoyant et à des « Kasamatsu-senpai tu es méchant » à peine compréhensibles.

Quand Kuroko descendit du bus, une tête noire se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

-Hanamiya-kun...

-Kuroko...Euh...

-Eh toi dégage de là !

-Ouais casse toi, tu veux encore faire du mal à Tetsu ou quoi ? Kagami et Aomine s'étaient précipiter à la suite du bleuté lorsqu'ils avaient vu le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi aller à sa rencontre.

-Non non non les gars calmez vous, Mako-chan n'est pas là pour ça !

-Ouais du calme les chiens de garde, allez donc pisser sur un poteau et faites pas chier.

-Mako-chan surveille ton langage...

-Mako-chan ? C'est quoi ça ?

Aomine et Kagami éclatèrent de rire.

-Teppei je te déteste, je te promets que tu vas le payer !

-Allons calme toi, tu n'es pas là pour ça.

-Oui c'est vrai. Bon Kuroko, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, je te pris de me pardonner.

Hanamiya s'inclina devant le bleuté qui était choqué par la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hanamiya-kun, relève toi.

-Bien Makoto je vois que tu t'es décidé à venir t'excuser. Il était temps.

-Oh ferme la toi, tu me soûle. Bon je me casse, j'en ai marre de voir vos gueules.

-Attend-moi je n'ai pas encore salué Kagami et Hyuga !

-Non tu me fais chier.

-Bon je te rejoindrai alors.

-T'en sent pas obligé hein.

-Ehm Teppei tu m'explique ?

-Hyuga tu m'as manqué ! Heureusement que t'es rentré j'en pouvais plus de supporter Riko tout seul...

-Tu n'étais pas tout seul crétin, tu vas voir ce que je te réserve ! Je vais doubler ton entrainement, non tripler, voir pire !

-Non je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça pardon...

-Riko calme toi...

-T'es de son coté en plus ?

-Non non pas du tout.

-Bon je vais y aller, je crois que je préfère supporter Makoto que la colère de la coach, je te la laisse...

-Non attend tu m'a pas raconter pour... Bon ben il est parti...

-Bon on rentre nous, papa dépêche toi !

-Oui ma chérie j'arrive, bon à plus tout le monde, on se revoit bientôt !

-Au revoir !

-Eh les gars, votre coach est effrayante...

-Je te le fais pas dire...

-Akashi-kun.

-Oui Tetsuya ?

-Avoue que tu y es pour quelque chose.

-Concernant ?

-Hanamiya-kun.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi veux parler... Sur ce, j'ai du travail moi, à bientôt.

Akashi tourna le dos aux trois joueurs et se dirigea vers sa limousine qui venait d'arriver. Murasakibara et Himuro étaient déjà partis vers la gare afin de rentrer à Akita, Midorima et Takao étaient partis en voiture avec la mère du brun qui les attendait. Momoi accompagnait Kasamatsu et Kise, elle avait profiter de la situation pour le brun lui prenne ses valises, elle ne se voyait pas les porter elle-même.

-Bon, y'a plus que nous à ce que je vois...

-Ca vous dit une partie de basket ?

-Et on en fait quoi de nos valises ?

-Ben je n'habite pas loin, on peut les déposer chez moi, j'ai un terrain aussi pas loin.

-Bon moi j'suis ok, et toi Tetsu ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Ok alors c'est parti !

* * *

Pendant le trajet les trois joueurs discutaient et riaient, Kuroko se demandait depuis quand Kagami et Aomine avaient arrêté de s'insulter à chaque phrase et surtout depuis quand ils étaient aussi proches. Il fallait qu'il demande à Kagami à l'occasion, quoi qu'il doutait que le rouge ne lui dise quoi que se soit.

Les trois joueurs utilisèrent l'ascenseur, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de monter des dizaines d'escaliers avec la demi-douzaine de valises qu'ils avaient sous les bras. En rentrant Aomine fut étonné de voir un intérieur rangé et propre si l'ont exceptait la poussière amassée pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Il imaginait plutôt l'appartement à l'image de sa chambre, un champ de bataille, mais rien de tout ça. Certains magasines trainaient par ci par là mais tout était impeccable. Il se sentit honteux d'un coup, se disant que sa mère avait peut être raison quand elle disait que le bordel de sa chambre était exceptionnel et inhumain.

Après avoir tout déposé, Kagami attrapa un ballon et ils partirent vers le terrain près de chez le rouge. Pendant au moins deux heures, Kagami et Kuroko essayaient de passer Aomine, même à deux cette tache s'avérait être très difficile, maintenant qu'Aomine s'était remis à l'entrainement il avait beaucoup progressé, même si dans l'esprit de certains c'était impossible qu'il soit plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Kuroko et Kagami enchainaient les passes, Aomine devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient forts ensembles, certes moins que lorsque c'était lui la lumière du turquoise, mais ils se débrouillaient mieux qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. A bout de souffles, ils s'octroyaient une pause lorsque le portable du bleuté se mis à sonner.

-Allo ? Oh maman, bonjour... Oui je suis rentré... Je suis avec Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun... On est près de chez Kagami-kun... D'accord, je t'attends alors... Oui... A tout de suite. Ma mère va venir me chercher, je vais devoir vous laisser.

-D'accord, ben on rentre alors, parce qu'il faut que tu reprennes tes affaires.

Les trois joueurs rentrèrent donc chez le rouge pour que Kuroko reprenne ses valises, sa mère arriva quelques minutes après. Une fois partis, Kagami et Aomine se regardèrent, quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'un ne prenne la parole.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi, ça te dit un tour au Maji ?

-Ouais, on prendra une douche après, j'ai trop la dalle pour attendre.

Une fois entendus, les deux as se dirigèrent vers le Maji Burger qui lui non plus n'était pas très loin de chez le rouge. En entrant dans le restaurant, l'odeur des hamburgers montait dans le nez de Kagami, cet endroit lui avait presque plus manqué que chez lui. Les deux joueurs prirent la table habituelle de Kagami, chacun avec un plateau débordant de sandwichs qu'ils enfournèrent à une vitesse phénoménale.

-C'est quand déjà le prochain camp ?

-Pendant les vacances d'été, au mois d'août.

-Ouais il commence deux jours avant mon anniv.

-Ah bon c'est quand ?

-Le 2 août.

-Ah, moi c'est le 31 août.

-Ah bon.

Les deux joueurs ne savaient quoi se dire, ils choisir donc le silence jusqu'au retour chez le rouge.

Etant donner que leur corps collait un peu suite à leur effort du matin, Kagami proposa à Aomine de prendre une douche avant de rentrer, ce que le bleu accepta immédiatement, il s'intoxiquait lui-même avec l'odeur de sa sueur depuis une heure. Le rouge lui indiqua l'emplacement des serviettes et du nécessaire de toilette avant de repartir afin de faire un peu de rangement.

Aomine rentra dans la cabine de douche et mis l'eau tiède, après cinq bonnes minutes il choisit un shampoing, il avait le choix entre celui à l'orange ou un autre à l'huile d'argan, ce dernier faisait vraiment trop fille, il était sur d'avoir vu le même dans la douche de Satsuki alors il choisit celui à l'orange. Un autre choix se prépara au moment du gel douche, un à la noix de coco, un autre au lait d'amande douce ou un au miel. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet idiot de Bakagami ai autant de choix, et surtout pourquoi il hésitait, après tout on s'en fiche de quel gel douche il choisit, quand il en achetait au supermarché il prenait le premier qui venait, mais là il hésitait, n'importe quoi. Au final il prit celui à l'amande douce, il sentait vachement bon. Il frotta vigoureusement sa peau halé avec l'éponge, il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait pas mal bronzé pendant deux semaines. Il sortit de la cabine après un bon quart d'heure. Il se sécha et enfila un caleçon propre ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir et un short gris. Il sortit de la salle de bain afin de prévenir Kagami qu'il pouvait lui aussi aller se doucher, ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier.

En sortant à son tour après un bon quart d'heure, Kagami, serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux mouillés ne s'attendait pas à voir le bleu dans son lit en train de lire ses magasines de basket. En fait il s'attendait à ce qu'Aomine profite qu'il prenne sa douche pour partir en douce, mais non, il l'attendait tranquillement.

-Oi Taiga, tu fais ça pour m'aguicher ou quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben sortir en serviette comme ça, c'est une provocation non ?

-Euh non en fait c'est parce que j'ai oublié de prendre un cal-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la bouche du bleu s'écrasa sur la sienne. L'échange était violent et affamé tellement les deux joueurs l'attendait. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrasser depuis le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Kise, se contentant de regards embrasés. Cette fois, Kagami était sur de se souvenir de ce qu'ils faisaient, et Aomine était soulagé de voir qu'il l'embrassait sans être ivre ou avec une gueule de bois carabinée. Il l'embrassait en toute connaissance de cause. Ils atterrirent bien vite sur le lit du rouge où une guerre de domination commença, aucun d'eux ne voulait se soumettre à l'autre et cette bataille réveilla la bête sauvage en chacun d'eux. Kagami laissa vite tomber sa serviette et les vêtements d'Aomine se retrouvèrent vite aux quatre coins de la pièce. La suite était constituée de coups de langues, de morsures et de gémissements étouffés, aucun d'eux ne voulaient laisser à l'autre le dessus. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, aussi, lorsque la panthère baissa sa garde en pensant avoir assouvit le tigre, celui-ci retourna non sans difficulté son partenaire et le plaqua sur le lit. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et lui susurra « Daiki, j'ai gagné ». Ce dernier aurait voulu se débattre et riposter, mais son désir devenait trop incontrôlable pour perdre encore du temps, aussi il demanda au rouge de se dépêcher. Il présenta alors un doigt à l'entrée du bleu qui se crispa immédiatement, pour le détendre il lui embrassa le dos, en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Une fois que le bleu fut habitué à la présence intruse en lui, Kagami ajouta un second doigt.

Une fois près, Kagami retourna Aomine et le fixa de ses yeux rubis. Il s'enfonça en lui sans plus de cérémonie, et dieu que c'était bon, c'était si doux et chaud qu'il du lutté avec toute sa volonté et sa force pour ne pas brusquer le bleu qui avait l'air de vraiment souffrir. Afin d'apaiser ses souffrances, Kagami empoigna le sexe tendu du bleu et le caressa. Lorsque le visage du bronzé se détendit il commença à bouger à l'intérieur de lui en laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

La sensation était étrange pour Aomine, d'abord assaillit par une atroce douleur, celle-ci se changeait petit à petit en un plaisir que jamais il n'aurait soupçonné. Il voulait la sentir plus profondément en lui, il déposa ses jambes sur les épaules du rouge et celui-ci accéléra ses coups de butoir. Il se sentait perdre pieds, la chaleur montant jusqu'à sa tête. Il ne distinguait plus rien sauf le visage imprimé de plaisir de son amant, il n'entendait que le bruit de leur deux corps rentrant en contacts violents et leurs gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Un cri ne pu lui échapper quand Kagami tapa dans un endroit précis, libérant un courant électrique dans tout son corps. Encourager par ce cris de pur plaisir, le rouge martela l'endroit jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Aomine se déverse entre leur deux corps. Le bleu se resserrait autour de lui et il suffit d'encore deux coups pour que lui-même se libère dans l'antre du joueur dans un râle satisfait.

Il se retira avant de se laisser tomber aux cotés du bleu, haletant.

-Oh putain...

-Je pensais pas que tu serais... Aussi bon

-Tch, ta gueule, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui vais gagner

-On verra

Et les deux joueurs épuisés s'endormir l'un contre l'autre avec une expression de satisfaction sur le visage.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, rah vous êtes adorables._

_Et aussi je serais à la Japan Expo le 4 juillet, donc si certaines (ou certains, on sait jamais) d'entre vous y sont, et si ça vous intéresse qu'on se rencontre la bas j'en serais ravie, j'adore faire de nouvelles connaissance. Donc si cela vous intéresse, contactez moi par MP ou dites le en commentaire. A plus :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Le retour en cours n'a pas été facile pour tout les joueurs, bien qu'ils aient tous récupérer leurs cours et que leurs devoirs aient été effectué à la perfection grâce à l'aide de Midorima, s'asseoir sur une chaise des heures durant à écouter un vieille homme parler était vraiment ennuyeux. Jamais Murasakibara ou Kagami n'auraient imaginé regretter les leçons de Midorima, lui au moins donnait vie à ses explications. Et puis c'était long toute une journée sans jouer au basket, et sans voir les autres. Tous s'étaient habitué à la présence de la douzaine de joueurs bruyants autour d'eux, parfois les blagues de Takao manquaient, le rire de Kise aussi. Aomine avait même développé le réflexe de se protéger à recevoir un coup de Kasamatsu à chacune de ses bêtises, mais il ne venait jamais, parce que Wakamatsu, bien qu'il s'énerve rapidement, ne le frappait jamais.

Cela faisait presque un mois déjà qu'ils étaient revenus, jonglant entre les entraînements avec leurs équipes respectives et ceux entre eux quand le coach les réunissait. C'était rare et tous les joueurs n'étaient pas présents à cause de leurs emplois du temps et de leur position géographique. Mais Kagami était content, cela lui permettait de revoir Aomine presque une fois par semaine, il pouvait être sur que ces entraînements finiraient avec une soirée en compagnie du bleu.

Il les aimait bien ces soirées, Aomine n'était au final pas qu'un joueur arrogant et imbu de lui-même, il était marrant des fois, plutôt sympa et puis surtout il était sexy à en mourir. Le fait qu'il boite presque à chaque entrainement du lendemain n'était pas seulement du à l'effort fournit au basket. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom de cette relation qu'ils entretenaient, ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse, il aimait bien le bleu mais il n'en était pas amoureux, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre sans pour autant ressentir le besoin vital d'être toujours ensemble. Cela dit c'était bien plus qu'une relation purement sexuelle, ils en étaient conscients. Une fois il leur était même arrivé de se voir et de ne pas coucher ensemble, ils avaient mangés, regarder la télé et s'étaient endormis comme ça, collés l'un a l'autre.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant pour eux, enfin surtout pour l'anniversaire de Kise, car la plupart d'entre eux ne pensaient pas qu'ils continuaient leur relation, à vrai dire juste Kuroko le savait. Il avait été étonné au début, jamais il n'aurait imaginé son ancienne lumière avec Kagami, bien sur il les connaissaient bien et savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, mais il aurait plutôt vu Aomine avec quelqu'un comme Kise, quelqu'un qui le laisserait décider. Quand à Kagami, il avait bien deviné que le roux avait des sentiments à son égard, il se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était toujours le cas ou si Aomine les avaient effacés, bien sur impossible pour lui de demander. Cela dit il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise, il aimait énormément son coéquipier, il le trouvait plutôt beau garçon, mais son cœur était à Akashi. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis la fin du camp, il avait l'habitude, certes, mais il savait aussi que l'Empereur avait les moyens de venir le voir, c'était donc son choix de ne pas lui rendre visite. Il ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet, il avait été prévenu dès le début, il avait accepté ça, mais c'était quand même douloureux par moments. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il l'aimait, il lui faisait si mal et en même temps tant de bien. Penser au rouge le faisait souffrir mais aussi sourire. Akashi pouvait être aussi doux et chaud qu'un chocolat viennois, mais la seconde d'après aussi froid et acide que du jus de citron. Tout le monde aurait déjà arrêter cette relation, mais pas lui, c'est ce qui lui plaisait.

Momoi était heureuse pour le bleuté, après toutes ces années à l'aimer, elle avait finit par se faire une raison, jamais elle ne gagnerait son cœur, certainement pas contre Akashi. Elle n'avait aucune chance, il aimait les hommes, c'était Aomine qui lui avait dit, elle avait été dévastée à l'époque. Elle avait tourné la page, le considérant maintenant comme un ami, c'était mieux ainsi, elle avait remarqué que le turquoise allait plus vers elle maintenant, cela la réjouissait. Et puis la rose remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de charmants jeunes hommes autour d'elle, le monde ne tournait pas seulement autour du joueur fantôme.

Beaucoup de filles l'enviaient, déjà pour son physique avantageux, ses longs cheveux roses, son visage magnifique et son corps parfaitement sculpté. Elle attirait bien des regards, mais elle n'avait pas que ça. Momoi était une fille très intelligente, pour preuve, même Akashi reconnaissait ses capacités intellectuels et ses talents en temps que manager. Cette fille avait tout pour elle. Il ne lui manquait que l'amour, et le problème était bien là. Tous les jours elle était entourée des plus beaux garçons du lycée, certains se disaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre une équipe de basket pleine de beaux gosses et ils abandonnaient l'idée de sortir avec la rose, mais le plus gros obstacle était certainement Aomine. Il protégeait son amie d'enfance comme un trésor ne laissant aucun garçon s'approcher trop près. Il était persuadé que tout les mâles n'en voulaient qu'à sa poitrine généreuse. Les seuls garçons qu'elle pouvait côtoyer étaient donc l'équipe de basket du lycée, et depuis peu celles de Seirin, Shutoku et Kaijo, maintenant il connaissait bien ces équipes et il était persuadé qu'elle ne risquait rien. Le danger venait d'ailleurs, un rapprochement que jamais le bleu aurait imaginé s'opérait dans l'ombre depuis leur retour.

Momoi avait essuyé une sévère déception pendant le camp, à l'anniversaire de Kise. Himuro l'avait repoussé lui faisant comprendre que bien qu'elle soit très jolie ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Pourquoi sur les milliers de basketteurs japonais lui avait-on livré une équipe uniquement constituée d'homosexuels ? Certes, cette équipe constituait un rêve pour elle et son cœur de fujoshi mais aussi un cauchemar pour son cœur de célibataire.

Cette équipe lui avait tout de même permis de se rapprocher de la coach de Seirin, Aida Riko, fan de tous les ragots concernant ses joueurs. De ce coté la brune avait été servie, grâce à Kuroko elle pu admirer des photos de Kagami et Hyuga en robes, Kagami pleins de boue après sa chute dans la forêt, et ce même Kagami vraiment très proche de l'as de Too. Ces clichés valaient de l'or à ses yeux et elle avait enfin les pièces à convictions qui serviraient à un rude chantage si besoin.

Midorima avait fêté son anniversaire au début du mois, tout le monde s'était réunis dans le gymnase de Shutoku, même Murasakibara et Himuro avaient fait l'effort de venir en train jusque là pour l'occasion. Bien sur la fête avait été bien moins alcoolisée que l'anniversaire de Kise mais c'était tout de même bien passé. Tous les joueurs de Shutoku avaient été étonnés, pour ne pas dire choqués, de voir autant de monde pour la fête du tsundere, surtout les joueurs qui étaient à la base ses rivaux. Tout le monde se souvenait encore des larmes qui avaient emplies ses yeux quand il avait vu plus d'une vingtaine de joueurs dans le gymnase lui souhaitant un Joyeux anniversaire, Oha-Asa ne l'avait pas prévenu d'une telle surprise. Ni qu'il deviendrait si accro à son coéquipier brun.

Takao et Midorima n'avaient rien dit à leurs coéquipiers, ils n'avaient rien dit à personne même si tout le monde s'était toujours douté de quelque chose. Pendant un mois ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieure mais n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas. Quand le vert n'était pas imbibés d'alcool, la main du faucon avait beaucoup de mal à passer la barrière du caleçon de l'as. Il ne se formalisa pas de ça, il pouvait attendre, si le vert n'était pas près ils prendraient leur temps.

Kise aussi prenait son temps, il nourrissait de plus en plus d'attirance pour son capitaine mais ne laissait rien paraître de plus que ses élans d'affection habituels qui lui valaient toujours un coup de pied afin de le remettre en place. Il avait pourtant eu plusieurs occasions devant lui, mais non, quelque chose l'en empêchait. En fait il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie le blond doutait, il doutait de ses capacités de séduction, de son physique plus qu'attrayant et du pouvoir de ses sourires. Il ne savait même pas si son capitaine aimait les hommes, il lui avait pourtant déjà demandé, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de réponse claire et précise. Kise avait demandé conseil à Kagami et Aomine, aucune utilité. Il s'était donc tourner vers Kuroko, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de l'attendre dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement déguisé en soubrette avec des oreilles de chat, si Kasamatsu ne craquait pas, il pouvait tourner la page. Visiblement le bleuté avait été aussi utile que les deux autres. Demander à Midorima aurait été une perte de temps, il lui aurait surement dit d'attendre un jour propice à son signe pour tenter quelque chose et d'acheter son objet du jour pour renforcer ses chances, il n'avait bien sur pas l'intention de faire ça. Il s'était tourner vers Takao, il lui semblait plus à même de l'aider, ils étaient un peu pareils les deux là, toujours de bonne humeur et assez affectueux, bien que le blond nourrissait quelques soupçons concernant sa relation avec le vert, il était sur que si c'était bien le cas, si Takao avait bien réussi à faire fondre le cœur de glace du tireur, il pourrait l'aider à faire fondre celui d'acier son capitaine. Le faucon lui avait dit d'attendre un peu, d'attendre LE moment. Kise n'était pas plus avancé, c'était quant le moment ? Takao lui avait dit qu'il le sentirait, au fond de lui. Soit. Il attendra.

Murasakibara et Himuro étaient excités, les vacances et par définition le prochain camp approchait à grand pas, plus qu'une semaine. Les deux joueurs étaient isolés à Akita et se sentaient seuls là-bas sans possibilité de voir les autres. Bien sur quand l'occasion de descendre à Tokyo pour l'anniversaire du vert s'était présentée ils avaient tout les deux sautés dans le premier train et avaient passer le week-end sur place, hébergés par Kagami. Le violet trouvait ses journées au lycée encore plus ennuyeuses que d'habitude, et cela semblait même toucher Himuro qui ne se laissait d'habitude pas avoir par la paresse. Il était temps que cette semaine se termine.

* * *

Le départ avait été annoncé pour la veille des vacances d'été afin d'éviter trop de trafic sur les routes. Tous les joueurs étaient donc attendus le jeudi 31 juillet au point de rendez-vous habituel pour partir à Shizuoka en début de matinée. Tous les joueurs étaient là, près à partir à 7 heure 30 tapante. Même si le réveil aux aurores avait été pénible pour chacun, tous avaient pu terminer leur courte nuit dans le bus pendant les 3 heures de routes qui les séparaient de leur camp d'entrainement. Tous sauf Akashi qui ne semblait jamais dormir.

Kagetora était heureux de voir que les relations entre les joueurs s'étaient améliorés, cette fois il n'avait pas eu à faire la police pour placer les joueurs comme des maternelles dans le bus, chacun avait trouvé sa place presque naturellement.

Cela lui paraissait presque trop beau, aussi il décida de s'amuser un peu et de faire lui-même la distribution des chambres. Il passa la dernière heure de trajet à réfléchir à la question. Quand il releva la tête il pu voir le regard menaçant d'Akashi dans le rétroviseur, même s'il doutait que le rouge puisse savoir ce qu'il manigançait, il préféra gommer son nom d'à coté de celui d'Aomine et le remplaça par un autre qui peut être lui conviendrait mieux.

Cette fois encore le camp prenait place à deux pas de la plage, mais le bâtiment n'avait rien à voir. Cette fois les joueurs pourront séjourner dans un magnifique bâtiment fait pour les sportifs comme eux, il y avait de nombreux terrains de baskets, mais aussi un de foot, et un de volley à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur il y avait une salle de musculation dernier cri et plusieurs gymnases, le complexe sportif était gigantesque et réservé exclusivement pour eux durant tout le mois d'aout.

Les joueurs avaient été pris en charge dès leur descente du bus par le responsable de l'endroit qui leur fit la visite pendant près d'une heure. A la fin tous étaient exténués d'entendre parler le vieil homme et de déambuler dans des couloirs sans fin.

-Si vous avez des questions, mon numéro de téléphone est affiché dans l'entrée, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vais fournir les clés des chambres à votre coach, 6 d'entres elles sont doubles, 3 sont triples et une peut accueillir 12 personnes, je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous diviser, je laisse donc ça à Aida-san. Une femme de ménage passera deux fois par semaine ainsi qu'une cuisinière le midi et le soir.

-Excusez moi, mais c'est obliger d'avoir la cuisinière ?

-Non... Je ne crois pas... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je peux faire la cuisine.

-Pour tout le monde ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait, si mes coéquipiers sont d'accord ça ne me dérange pas.

Tout les joueurs acquiescèrent à la demande de Kagami, trop heureux de pouvoir manger sa cuisine un mois durant.

-Bon très bien, alors je vais la muter à un autre endroit. Je vais moi-même me retirer et vous laisser vous installer à votre guise, je passerais vous voir toutes les semaines pour m'assurer que tout vas bien.

Tout le monde salua l'homme et tous se retournèrent ensuite sur le coach.

-On peut avoir les clés des chambres ?

-Justement, j'ai distribué moi-même les places.

-Oh non j'ai peur... Faites qu'il ne soit pas aussi cruel que sa fille...

-Kagami, tu trouves Riko-chan cruelle ?

-Non... Bien sur que non...

-Bien. Alors j'ai fait 3 chambres de 3 et une de deux. Momoi a une chambre pour elle seule comme la dernière fois. Donc, Kagami sera avec Himuro et Kise. Kasamatsu avec Takao et Kuroko. Midorima avec Hyuga et Aomine. Enfin Murasakibara avec Akashi. Je vous laisse prendre place et ranger vos affaires.

Aomine semblait désespéré, il était dans la même chambre que les deux binoclards, cela promettait des soirées de folies. Takao pleurnichait, il voulait être dans la même chambre que son Shin-chan, ce qui lui avait fallut un coup sur la tête par Kasamatsu. Kagami était plutôt satisfait, au moins il n'était pas avec Akashi ou avec Midorima. Bien sur il aurait préféré être avec Aomine ou Kuroko, mais il était content de se retrouver avec Himuro. Murasakibara lui s'en fichait, il savait que cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir. Seulement ce dernier déchanta bien vite lorsqu'une paire de ciseau se retrouva plantée dans son paquet de Princes au chocolat.

-Atsushi, je refuse que tu manges dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de ramasser tes miettes.

-Akachin... Tu ne peux pas...

-Pardon ?

-Et les bonbons ? Ça ne fait pas de miettes.

-Je te connais, tu vas laisser traîner les papiers, donc c'est non.

-Akachin n'est pas gentil...

-C'est pour ton bien !

Le violet marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rangea son paquet de biscuits, le mois allait être long tout compte fait. Pour Aomine aussi le mois allait être long...

-Aomine, ça ne fait que 15 minutes qu'on est là mais tu laisses déjà toutes tes affaires traîner, range moi ça !

-Oh c'est bon fais pas chier.

-Et puis moi je doute que ta lecture t'enrichisse beaucoup intellectuellement...

-Bon vous allez me laisser tranquille ? Et c'est pas de ma faute si tu préfère les petits seins toi !

-Hein comment ça ?

-Ben votre coach est pas très fournie, ça doit être pour ça que tu résistes aux nichons de Mai-chan, tu préfère les petits c'est tout.

-Et toi Aomine, tu préfère quand y'en a carrément pas des seins.

-Hein ? N'importe quoi, moi j'aime les gros seins !

-Je ne savais pas que Kagami avait des seins, encore moins qu'ils étaient gros.

-Euh...Non mais...Euh. Enfin je...

-Bien maintenant que tu as retrouvé le silence tu peux ranger tes affaires en vitesse.

Le bleu proféra bon nombre de menaces envers les deux hommes à lunettes, dans sa tête bien sur.

Kasamatsu quand à lui avait d'abord été content de ne pas se retrouver avec la ventouse blonde, il l'aimait bien mais il était vraiment trop bruyant. Il avait eu une once d'espoir en entendant les noms de Takao et Kuroko, espoir qui s'envola bien vite. Au bout de 20 minutes il pensait déjà devenir fou, Takao n'avait pas cessé de chanter à tue-tête pendant qu'il rangeait ses vêtements dans l'armoire, quand à Kuroko, il ne disait rien mais apparaissait comme par magie devant lui quand il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Dis moi Takao tu ne pourrais pas te taire cinq minutes ?

-Kasamatsu-senpai, il ne t'entend pas avec ses écouteurs.

-Ah Kuroko tu m'a fait peur !

-Pardon...

-Non c'est moi.

-EH KASAMATSU-SAN TU PEUX ME PASSER LE SAC SUR LA CHAISE A COTE DE TOI ?

-Takao arrête de crier !

-JE T'ENTENDS PAS DESOLE PARLE PLUS FORT !

-Si tu enlevais tes écouteurs tu m'entendrais bakaaa !

-QUOIIII ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun se prenne un coup de pied magistrale de la part du capitaine de Kaijo et qu'il tombe de son tabouret sur lequel il était debout.

-Aaaaie ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je crois que tu criais un peu fort Takao-kun.

-Oh je vois, pardon alors...

-Et Kuroko elles sont où tes affaires au fait ?

-Je les ai rangées.

-Déjà ? Mais je n'ai rien vu...

-Ben moi je l'ai vu.

Kasamatsu soupira, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Kagami et Himuro étaient impressionnés devant la quantité astronomique de vêtements qu'avait emmenés le blond.

-Dis moi Kise, tu vas faire quoi de ça ?

-Oh ça c'est ma veste à paillettes que je met pour aller au karaoké des fois.

-Et ça ?

-Et celui là ?

-Et ça c'est quoi ?

-Une question à la fois vous deux, ça c'est mes bottes de neige, et ce jean c'est pour faire la peinture, et ce gilet c'est un cadeau de Momoicchi.

-Je me demande juste, qu'est ce que tu vas faire de tout ça...

-Ouais, on est en été t'auras pas besoin de bottes de neige.

-Et je ne pense pas qu'on fasse de la peinture...

-On ne sait jamais, tout peu arrivé, je préfère être près.

-Par contre j'aime beaucoup ce t-shirt, tu l'as eu où ?

-C'est vrai Kagamicchi tu l'aime ? Ben je te le donne, je l'ai eu en cadeau après un shooting, il est un peu trop grand, prends-le.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dit.

-Ben merci, c'est sympa. Je l'essaye.

-C'est bien la première fois que Taiga aura un vêtement qui le rend beau.

-C'est vrai ça, il te va bien Kagamicchi, mieux que tes autres trucs trop grands.

Kise et Himuro éclatèrent de rire devant le visage rougissant de Kagami, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il s'habillait mal, mais le fait qu'on lui dise qu'il était beau le gênait un peu.

Quand tous eurent finit de ranger, ils se rejoignirent dans la pièce principale où le coach leur donna quelques consignes ainsi que les horaires des entraînements. Cette fois ils n'étaient vraiment pas en vacances et ils allaient s'entrainer d'arrache pied avant leur départ pour l'Espagne.

* * *

_Je vous l'accorde ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux, il ne se passe pas grand-chose c'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps pour l'écrire, c'est un chapitre charnière donc j'en ai profité pour « mettre au clair » les relations amoureuses qui devenaient compliquées, j'espère que c'est compréhensible comme ça ^^_

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt et sera je l'espère moins ennuyeux (ce qui n'est pas dur... hum)_

_Bref, je voulais aussi vous remercier du fond du cœur, jamais je n'aurais pensé atteindre les 100 reviews, c'est... WOUAW ! Merci à toutes (et à tous ?) de votre fidélité, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que mon histoire plait :) à la prochaine !_


	19. Chapter 19

Du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Qui pouvait faire autant de boucan si tôt le matin ? C'est passablement énervé que Kagami et ses nouveaux compagnons de chambre se levèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été dérangés par le bruit car le couloir s'était remplit de basketteurs aux visages encore à moitié endormis. Avant même de s'en rendre compte Kagami était projeté au sol et étouffé par une paire de seins qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Bon anniversaire Taigaaa !

-Alex ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh salut Tatsuya !

Et la jeune femme sauta aussitôt au cou du jeune homme, délaissant temporairement le rouge encore au sol.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Akashi avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, il semblait même qu'une aura noire émanait de lui, il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être réveillé de la sorte. La plantureuse blonde se retourna et s'approcha vivement du rouge qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu-

La question de l'Empereur fut coupée par une paire de lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes. Cette femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam était en train de l'embrasser. Le rouge, choqué, finit par passer une main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et sortit une paire de ciseaux, heureusement Takao repéra l'action et tira instinctivement sur la veste de la femme pour l'attirer en arrière et lui éviter un funeste destin.

-Hey qu'est ce qu'il te prend à toi ? Si tu es jaloux dis le, t'auras ton bisou aussi !

-Madame ce n'est pas ça, c'est qu'il allait vous tuer.

-Madame hahahaha ! Il est marrant lui ! Appelle-moi Alex mon garçon !

-Elle a faillit se faire tuer par Akashicchi et elle ne retient que le « Madame », c'est qui cette folle ?

Tout les joueurs la fixait, incrédules. Himuro et Kagami soupiraient.

-Euh Alex... Qu'est ce que tu... Fais là au juste ?

-Ben c'est l'anniversaire de Taiga je suis venue lui souhaiter !

-C'est vrai Kagamicchi ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit ?

-Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt...

-C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? intervint le coach en baillant.

-Hey salut Kagetora !

-Oh Alex, tu es déjà là, je ne t'attendais pas avant cet après-midi au moins. Et je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés, bon tant mieux.

-Tous sauf un, Murasakibara est encore au lit.

-Oui évidement. Ben que quelqu'un aille le réveiller, on va prendre le petit déjeuner comme ça.

-Je m'en charge !

-Non Alex, je vais y aller.

-Mais Tatsuya...

-Non ça ira, je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ta manière.

-Bon très bien...

Tous les joueurs ainsi que la blonde se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Pendant ce temps Himuro entra à pas de velours dans la chambre que le violet partageait avec Akashi. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle était rangée à la perfection, aucune affaire du violet ne traînait ça ou là, pas de papier de bonbons en vue. Le rouge avait réussi un exploit, mais pour combien de temps ?

Le brun s'approcha du lit où le géant était étendu, enroulé dans sa couverture, il dormait comme un bébé. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur de devoir le réveiller et de briser un si beau tableau. Le brun se pencha, quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressaient l'épaule nue du violet, son souffle s'écrasait dans son cou. A cette distance Himuro pouvait sentir le parfum sucré du joueur, un mélange de chewing-gum à la fraise et de melon. Il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de la main et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

-Réveille-toi Atsushi, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Un grognement lui répondit, visiblement il était réveillé, le plus dur était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se lève. Le brun se redressa et amorçât quelques pas vers la porte. Murasakibara se retourna et l'interpella.

-Muro-chin ! Où tu vas ?

-Atsushi, je vais rejoindre les autres.

-Non attend, viens voir !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Himuro retourna près du lit et se pencha à nouveau au dessus du violet. Ce dernier attrapa le brun par le cou et l'attira dans le lit et le serra contre lui comme un ours en peluche, Himuro était bloqué par la force du joueur et il lui était impossible de s'échapper de l'emprise de son coéquipier.

-Muro-chin va dormir encore un peu avec moi.

-Mais Atsushi !

-Tais-toi un peu et ferme les yeux.

-On va se faire tuer par Akashi...

-Je te protégerai !

Le rouge montait aux joues du brun, il se cala entre les bras de Murasakibara et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Juste cinq minutes alors.

Himuro pouvait entendre les battements du cœur du violet, ils étaient calmes, contrairement aux siens, son cœur battait à la chamade depuis que le géant l'avait attrapé. C'est vrai que c'était reposant, le brun était à deux doigts de se laisser bercer par la douce mélodie du cœur du violet.

-J'aurais bien aimé être dans la chambre de Muro-chin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Au moins j'aurais pu manger des bonbons, Aka-chin me l'interdis.

-Ah... C'est pour ça...

-Et puis aussi Muro-chin aurait pu venir dans mon lit plus souvent, Muro-chin sent bon et il est tout doux.

Le brun sentait son cœur s'emballer, s'était étrange, il se sentait si apaisé dans les bras du violet et en même temps si stressé. Son visage s'empourpra encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le violet était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et que son genou frôla l'intimité du joueur à travers le tissu. Murasakibara ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, il était certainement déjà rendormi. Enfin c'est que le brun cru, mais il entendit un léger soupir sortir de la bouche du violet. L'étreinte autour de lui se desserra et il releva la tête, rencontrant le regard plein d'envie de Murasakibara. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches se frôlaient sans pour autant vraiment se toucher, ils sentaient chacun le souffle de l'autre. Il allait se rapprocher encore lorsqu'il entendit deux voix se rapprochant dans le couloir, c'était Kagami et Aomine qui était certainement venu voir si le brun s'en sortait dans le réveil du panda. Ils se relevèrent en vitesse, Murasakibara enfila un jogging et un t-shirt juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre violemment.

-Hey les mecs !

-Aomine t'es con de crier aussi fort, tu peux pas entrer normalement ?

-Oh ferme la Kagami ! T'as réussi à le réveiller Himuro ?

-Bien sur, personne n'y arrive aussi bien que moi.

-Je t'admire franchement, même Akashi a toujours eu du mal...

-Même moi il a toujours réussi à me réveiller... Bon on va à la salle à manger, on était juste venu voir comment ça se passait, à tout de suite.

-Oui on vous rejoint.

-Dis-moi Muro-chin...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu réveillais Kaga-chin de la même façon que moi ?

Le violet avait posé cette question avec une froideur extrême, son regard était perçant et assez intimidant. Himuro n'avait jamais vu cette facette du géant, c'était assez impressionnant à vrai dire, il avait l'air encore plus dangereux que sur un terrain de basket.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

A l'entente de la réponse négative du brun, le visage du géant redevint doux, les joueurs de la génération des miracles étaient quand même étranges par moment...

* * *

Le coach avait levé le voile sur la présence d'Alex, elle n'était pas seulement là pour l'anniversaire de Kagami, mais aussi pour les coacher durant la semaine. Les joueurs auraient souvent des visites extérieures pour les aider dans leurs entraînements.

Les entraînements étaient d'ailleurs très intenses, même de leur temps à Teiko la génération des miracles n'avaient pas connu ça. Le matin cela commençait par des échauffements puis le coach avait préparé bon nombre d'exercices servant à combler les lacunes de certains ou améliorer les capacités des autres, chaque joueur avait un programme différent, garantissant le meilleur rendement.

L'après-midi, tous les joueurs s'entrainaient en équipe contrairement au matin. Cette semaine les après-midi étaient supervisés par la blonde, elle avait choisit de faire ses exercices sur un terrain de street basket, elle estimait que cela améliorait les réflexes et l'attaque. Selon elle, certaines choses ne s'apprenaient que dans ce style de jeu.

Le streetball se jouant essentiellement à trois contre trois, la blonde avait créé quatre équipes et mis en place un tournoi entre elles pour forcer le challenge. Ainsi l'équipe vainqueur pourrait gagner un repas au fast food payée par les trois perdantes, tout le monde avait accepté cette règle et était content. L'équipe A était composée de Kagami, Midorima et Kuroko. L'équipe B de Kise, Kasamatsu et Alex. L'équipe C d'Aomine, Hyuga, Akashi et enfin l'équipe D d'Himuro, Murasakibara et Takao. Momoi s'occupait de récolter des informations sur les matchs, elle devait repérer les lacunes ou les points forts des jeux de chacun afin d'améliorer ce qui devait l'être. Il n'y avait pas d'arbitre car une des règles principale du streetball était justement que le joueur devait se rendre compte lui-même de ses fautes, ce qui expliquait que les matchs étaient un peu plus violents que le basketball normal.

Cette manière de jouer était quasiment inconnue pour certains des membres de l'équipe qui ne jouaient que dans un gymnase. Ainsi Midorima, Takao, Hyuga et Kasamatsu étaient un peu désorientés devant le rythme des matchs. Le vert n'arrivait jamais à tirer à cause des mouvements perpétuels autour de lui, le jeu était beaucoup plus intense et moins réglementaire, ainsi les défenses était plus fortes, les attaques plus puissantes, le jeu très rapide et technique. Tout le contraire de ce à quoi il était habitué. Au contraire Aomine, Kagami, Himuro et Kise étaient très à l'aise avec ce jeu, rappelant au rouge et au brun leur vie en Amérique.

Au final l'équipe victorieuse fut celle d'Aomine, ce dernier décida d'ailleurs de renoncer à son repas au fast food offert, proposant plutôt que tout le monde s'y rende pour l'anniversaire de Kagami. Le rouge avait été très touché par son geste et avait légèrement rougis, ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

C'est après une douche bien méritée que les joueurs se rendirent au Maji Burger du coin. Tout le monde avait été surpris et content que le coach accepte qu'ils fassent cette sortie, certainement grâce au fait que ce soir l'anniversaire de Kagami.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue au Maji Burger, vous désirez ?

-Alors 8 menus cheeseburger, frites et coca en version XXL. Et pour le reste j'ai pas retenu, viens m'aider Taiga...

-Alors pour Tetsu ça sera un cheeseburger au bacon et un milkshake à la vanille, pour moi un coca et une quinzaine de double-cheese sans cornichons. Pas de frites. Pour Aomine ce sera un Orangina et une quinzaine de cheeseburger et une portion de frites avec du Ketchup. Et pour Murasakibara ce sera un double-cheese sans oignons, une portion de frites, un jus d'orange et un cookie noisette, un cookie chocolat au lait, deux cookies 3 chocolats, un cookie praliné, un muffin aux smarties, un brownie aux noisettes, une glace au caramel, une gaufre au Nutella, et un milkshake à la fraise.

-Euh... D'accord... Ce sera tout ?

-Oui !

-Très bien, vous payez comment ?

-Par carte.

-Par carte ?

-Mais oui, vous me rembourserez plus tard.

-Très bien, alors ça fera 18 000 yens s'il vous plait. Allez vous installer, on vous apportera tout à table.

-Ok ça marche, merci.

-Dis moi Kagami-kun, tu retiens mieux les commandes que tes cours...

* * *

Tout le monde s'était assis autour de la plus grande table du restaurant, leur commande arriva peu de temps après. Bien qu'habitué, Kuroko était toujours impressionner de voir ce que pouvaient ingurgiter ses deux lumières alors que lui avait du mal à terminer son petit sandwich. Cependant il y était bien obligé, lui ne voulait que boire son milkshake, mais Akashi avait été ferme, pas de milkshake tant qu'il n'avait pas finit son cheeseburger. Il était embêtant parfois, pire que sa mère. Mais d'un autre coté il aimait voir que le rouge prenait soin de lui, à sa façon.

Alex essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre certaines choses pendant ce repas, mais c'était assez difficile vu que les adolescents eux-mêmes ne comprenaient pas tout de ce coté. La blonde questionnait chacun des joueurs sur sa situation amoureuse mais n'obtint que des réponses évasives, plus ou moins. Elle avait bien remarqué depuis ce matin que quelques joueurs se tournaient autour mais rien de bien concret, malheureusement pour elle. C'est alors qu'elle lâcha le pavé dans la marre.

-Mais dites-moi, vous êtes tous gays non ?

Midorima faillit s'étouffer avec une frite, Kasamatsu recracha son coca sur son voisin, Kagami toussa, Aomine se racla la gorge, Kise rougissait, Akashi n'avait pas bougé, Kuroko se rendit invisible, Takao arrêta de rire, Himuro cacha ses deux yeux sous sa mèche, Murasakibara n'avait pas écouté.

-Euh non, moi je suis avec une fille...

-Qui ça ?

-Aida Riko, la fille du coach.

-Ah oui, la coach de Taiga, et la tienne aussi d'ailleurs. C'est mignon ! Tu te sens pas un peu exclus du coup ?

-Non... Enfin je ne crois pas...

-Et toi Momoi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être une fille dans cette équipe ? M'enfin ça doit aller aucun ne doit te tripoter au moins.

-Alex, ne dis pas des choses aussi gênantes, regarde la elle est toute rouge !

-C'est bon vous avez 17 ans vous savez ce que c'est quand même ! Surtout toi, je suis sure qu'il se passe un truc avec le bronzé au bout de la table. J'ai oublié son nom... Aomine je crois.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai vu vos regards ce matin, et puis j'ai sentis la tension sexuelle entre vous. Ca a l'air vachement hot quand vous êtes tout les deux.

Kagami devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il n'arrivait plus à articuler quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. A l'autre bout de la table Aomine n'en menait pas large non plus et préférait se cacher derrière sa montagne de sandwichs. Takao était mort de rire devant la scène et avait des larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

-Et toi celui qui rigole comme un phoque, je suis sure que tu es avec le grand à lunettes. Tu fais que de le regarder et puis de l'appeler par un surnom débile.

-Takao je te lavais bien dit que c'était débile ce surnom, nanodayo !

-Mais Shin-chan !

-C'est marrant quand même, tu as l'air assez avenant et tu te trimballe le mec le plus coincé que j'ai jamais vu, j'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à lui enlever le balai qu'il a dans le –

-Alex, ton langage ! On n'est pas aux Etats-Unis ici... Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça en public, tout le monde nous regarde...

-Pardon Tatsuya... Et toi d'ailleurs, je dirais que tu es avec l'endormis de ton équipe, c'est mignon je savais que tu adorais les pandas.

-Non tu fais erreur Alex, je ne suis pas en couple avec Atsushi. Et puis ce n'est pas un panda...

-Pas encore dans ce cas, mais mon intuition féminine me dit qu'il se trame un truc pas net ! Et puis il ne fait que dormir et manger, pour moi c'est un panda.

-C'est cela oui...

-Et je dirais que le mec flippant qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure... Euh Akashi je crois.

-Oui c'est moi, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Je dirais que tu te tapes le copain de Taiga, Kuroko. Mais j'espère que tu l'embrasse mieux que ce que tu m'as montré ce matin...

-Je vois que tu n'as peur de rien.

-Pas d'un enfant de 17 ans en tout cas.

-Kagamicchi dis moi tout le monde est comme elle en Amérique ?

-Plus ou moins...

-Eh il est ou Kuro-chin ?

-Merde Tetsu il a encore disparu !

-Non je le vois, il est à la caisse. Il doit certainement se commander un autre milkshake.

-Impressionnant, c'est toi qui a l'œil de l'aigle ?

-L'œil du faucon.

-Oh je vois, c'est pratique. Comme quoi tu n'es pas juste là pour faire des blagues.

Kuroko revint quelques minutes après, les mains vides.

-Ben Kuroko t'es partis faire quoi ?

-Rien de spécial.

Les discussions continuèrent encore un peu lorsque tout le monde fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un homme déguisé en clown qui chantait Happy Birthday avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains.

-Qui est le petit Kagami Taiga dont c'est l'anniversaire ?

-Euh... C'est moi ...

-Ah, tu n'es pas si petit que ça... Bon peu importe, enfile moi ce chapeau et tout le monde chantez avec moi !

Ainsi toute la table se mis à chanter un joyeux anniversaire au rouge qui avait un chapeau rose totalement ridicule. Ce dernier était étonné, pour ne pas dire choqué, et très ému de voir ses coéquipiers avec le sourire en train de chanter pour lui. Il souffla les 18 bougies sur le gâteau à la crème et tous l'applaudir. Le clown lança une pluie de confettis et repartis vers les caisses, ce n'étais pas un enfant, il n'avait donc pas besoin de faire l'animation.

-Bon anniversaire Kagami-kun. C'est Aomine-kun qui a eu l'idée du gâteau, et Takao celle du clown...

-Merci tout le monde c'est... Vraiment sympa.

-Tu peux faire mieux comme discours, aller fais un effort merde !

-Oui fais nous un joli discours Kagamicchi !

-Bon très bien... Alors euh... D'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour cette surprise, ça me touche beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympa. Ensuite j'aimerais dire que je suis vraiment très heureux et fier de me préparer avec vous pour le championnat international qui arrive d'ailleurs à grands pas. Il y a quelques mois je n'aurais jamais pensé me tenir là, encore moins avec vous. Vous avez pour la plupart toujours été mes rivaux, on s'est affronté pendant des matchs difficiles et sans pitié, et puis on se retrouve à jouer ensembles maintenant, c'est... C'est dingue. Au début je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous supporter, l'idée même de faire équipe avec vous a été très difficile à digérer, j'avais du mal à me tenir dans la même pièce que vous, j'avais appréhendez le premier camp avec inquiétude. Au final j'ai passé deux semaines vraiment magnifiques. J'ai trouvé en vous les coéquipiers et les amis dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Bien sur rien n'est toujours parfait, on se prend pas mal le chou, on s'engueule, on se taquine, on s'insulte, mais au final on est tous la les uns pour les autres. J'en ai eu l'exemple le mois dernier, j'avais des problèmes avec les cours et j'ai pu compter sur plusieurs d'entre vous pour m'aider. Et je pense que c'est valable pour tout le monde, on est une vrai équipe maintenant. On se soutient, on rit ensemble, on sue ensemble, on joue ensemble. J'ai découvert les bons cotés de chacun, des qualités que je n'aurais jamais imaginées. Au final je peux dire que je vous avais mal jugés. Midorima tu n'es pas qu'un intello coincé, Kise tu n'es pas qu'un mec chiant et collant, Momoi n'est pas qu'une cruche qui court après Kuroko, Aomine tu n'es pas qu'un mec arrogant et hautain, Akashi tu n'es pas qu'un mec effrayant. Enfin, je crois... J'ai aussi retrouvé mon frère de cœur, Himuro. Ces moment ensemble nous on permit de retrouver ce que l'on avait perdu. Ma passion pour le basket m'a fait vous rencontrer, m'a fait vous détester, mais elle nous a fait nous rapprocher. En fait j'ai tout gagné avec cette aventure, même si elle n'est pas terminée et qu'on est encore à mille lieux d'avoir gagné la coupe, je peux dire que j'ai déjà tout gagné. J'ai grandis, j'ai muris, j'ai appris avec vous. J'ai trouvé des amis, des camarades, des coéquipiers, des frères, j'ai trouvé l'amour aussi. Je ne retiens que le positif de tout ça. Encore merci à vous, vraiment.

Kagami avait terminé son discours avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il était vraiment heureux à ce moment. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être ému, Kise et Takao pleuraient à chaudes larmes en se serrant leur voisin dans leurs bras comme deux filles devant un film d'amour. Midorima renifla en remontant ses lunettes. Kuroko et Himuro souriaient. Murasakibara avait arrêté de manger. Momoi avait les larmes aux yeux. Kasamatsu servait de mouchoir au blond. Akashi arborait une mine satisfaite. Quand à Aomine il était aussi rouge que les plateaux du restaurant et se cachait le visage derrière ses mains.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire des discours Taiga ! C'était super mignon ! Mais arrête de pleurer. Tout le monde arrêtez aussi, c'est gênant tout le monde va croire que c'est moi qui vous ai frappé... Par contre tu parlais de qui à la fin ?

-Hein quoi ?

-Ben tu as dit que tu avais trouvé l'amour, tu parlais de qui finalement ?

-A ton avis ?

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas maintenant l'anniversaire de Kagami, mais bon ça correspondait avec les dates du camp, et je n'allais pas attendre deux semaines pour poster ce chapitre :p_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas toutes vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir, vous êtes trop gentilles ! Moi aussi je pourrais vous faire un discours comme Kagami, mais je le réserve pour la fin :p_


	20. Chapter 20

Le départ d'Alex avait laissé un grand vide parmi les joueurs, en effet la tornade blonde leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant une semaine, aussi bien pendant l'entrainement qu'en dehors.

Dans son but de démêler les histoires d'amour et d'étancher sa soif de scoops elle avait d'abord réussit à mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise en posant des questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Au final elle avait au moins fait avouer devant tout le monde que Midorima était bien en couple avec Takao. La nouvelle n'avait d'ailleurs étonné personne, tout le monde s'en doutait plus ou moins depuis... Depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient été aperçus ensemble en fait.

La blonde avait aussi réussi à coller la honte de leur vie à Kagami et Himuro en racontant certains de leurs secrets inavoués de leurs jeunesse aux States. Tout ça en échange de quelques infos sur leurs relations avec Aomine et Murasakibara. De ce coté elle fut servi en apprenant que le géant avait embrasse Kagami le soir de l'anniversaire de Kise, mais aussi que le rouge avait passé la nuit avec le bleu à faire certaines choses. Les infos furent plus minces du coté d'Himuro qui était bien plus discret de ce coté.

Alex avait aussi faillit mourir au moins une trentaine de fois de la main d'Akashi, ce dernier n'appréciant pas vraiment la curiosité de l'américaine concernant sa vie sexuelle avec Kuroko. Il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'elle l'embrasse par surprise, vraiment pas. De ce coté il avait trouvé le soutiens de Takao qui avait faillit lui sauter dessus quand elle avait embrassé Midorima pour « le décoincé un peu ». Le faucon n'avait pas besoin d'elle, il pouvait s'en charger tout seul !

Kise lui était content, la blonde lui avait passer pleins de titres de musique qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait pu rafraichir sa playlist, au grand damne de ses compagnons de chambres qui avaient du subir ses concerts toute la semaine.

Depuis son départ Akashi était serein et détendu. Le silence. Le silence qui lui avait été interdit pendant 7 longues journées. C'était un tel bonheur de se réveiller sans aucun cri de femme dévergondée, sans paire de seins ballottant devant soi, il ne manquait plus qu'un petit joueur gringalet aux cheveux turquoises dans son lit et le tableau était parfait. Si l'on exceptait les ronflements du géant violet dans le lit voisin bien sur. Cela dit Akashi ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, au moins il n'était pas avec Kise et était sur que Murasakibara ne viendrait pas se faufiler dans son lit au moindre orage, ce qui n'était pas rare en cette saison. Quoi que, il n'oserait peut être pas... Enfin avec Kise on n'est jamais sur de rien après tout.

Akashi dormait peu. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores et restait allongé dans son lit, pensif. Il ne faisait rien à part penser, il était humain après tout. Bien sur personne n'était au courant de ça, il savait que de toute manière personne ne le prendrait en flagrant délit de procrastination, tout le monde dormant à poings fermés. Et peut être aussi que personne n'oserait entrer dans cette chambre sans y être autorisé -voir obligé- à moins d'être suicidaire. Seulement aucun de ses coéquipiers ne l'était, il n'avait donc pas à s'en faire.

Il laissait ses pensées divaguer, se perdre. Tout cela avait débuté avec le programme de la journée, glissant doucement vers Kuroko. Le petit bleu occupait son esprit assez souvent en ce moment, quoi qu'il pense cela déviait forcément vers lui.

Bien qu'il n'en montre rien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au turquoise, il perdait le contrôle de ses pensées et ça l'énervait. Comment avait il fait pour se l'approprier autant ? Il possédait complètement le rouge, en était au moins conscient ? Non, certainement pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache.

En fait il ne faisait rien, rien de spécial. Il le regardait de son air impassible comme il regarde n'importe qui. Il lui parlait sur un ton froid comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. C'était peut être ça qui lui plaisait, son absence d'intérêt. En façade tout du moins. Akashi savait pertinemment le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le plus petit et la force que ce dernier mettait en œuvre pour le lui cacher. Il ne voulait se laisser manger par l'Empereur, il lui résistait, et il aimait ça.

Si petit mais si fort.

Si frêle, si enfantin, si sage.

Un ange. _Son_ange.

C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'Akashi se leva, gracieusement comme à son habitude bien que personne n'ai jamais pu observer ce spectacle.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée particulièrement fatigante, non pas à cause de l'entrainement, ça il en avait l'habitude, mais parce que la fouine arrivait. Il savait que sa venue allait faire beaucoup de remue-ménage, il savait que cela allait le fatiguer, le bruit. Il détestait le bruit. Moins que la saleté cela dit. Mais c'était plus facile de trouver la propreté que le silence, la preuve avec Murasakibara. Il était propre, mais bruyant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne celui-ci ? Il n'était d'aucun intérêt, vraiment. Le coach avait dit que c'était bien parce qu'au moins ils seraient un nombre paire pour s'entraîner. Dans ce cas il avait cas prendre un nombre paire de joueur à la base au lieu de faire venir tout les abrutis qu'il trouvait devant sa route. Un incapable ce Kagetora.

Et puis pourquoi lui ? Il y avait tellement de joueurs calmes et prêt à l'écouter, mais non, le coach avait choisit le plus fourbe, celui qui lui donnerait le plus de mal. Une semaine épuisante se présentait. Mais au moins il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur un certain joueur bleu pour l'amuser un peu.

* * *

Momoi était aux anges, elle se réjouissait de la venue de son ami dans quelques heures, un peu trop même au gout d'Aomine. Il trouvait cela débile de voir la rose mettre du mascara alors que ce n'était que son ancien capitaine qui venait pendant une semaine jouer avec eux, pas de quoi en faire un plat, mais les mots de Kagami résonnaient dans sa tête « Ben si elle se fait belle c'est qu'elle veut lui plaire ». Non, définitivement non. Satsuki n'avait pas le droit de vouloir plaire à Imayoshi, hors de question. Pas lui. Personne d'ailleurs !

Malheureusement ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque son ancien capitaine fit son entrée et que Momoi lui sauta au cou. Il sentit la colère monter en lui dangereusement.

-Bonjour Aomine-kun cela me réjouis de te revoir !

-Pas moi !

-Toujours aussi cruel malheureusement...

-Dai-chan tu pourrais être plus aimable avec Imayoshi-kun !

-Voyons Satsuki tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Satsuki devint aussi rose que ses cheveux, ce qu'Aomine remarqua immédiatement, pour une fois. Le bleu serrait le poing au fond de ses poches et attendit que tout le monde soit partit faire visiter au nouveau venu pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur en face de lui.

-Daiki calme toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles rembourser les murs.

-Mais putain Akashi j'en ai déjà marre de sa gueule, je vais le frapper ! Je te jure je vais lui démonter la face !

-Que tu es rustre et idiot. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il faut s'y prendre avec lui. Et imagine la réaction de Satsuki si elle te voit le frapper.

-Elle me tuerait...

-Il faut donc faire ça intelligemment, quoi que pour toi cela risquerait d'être compliquer.

-Eh oh je te permets pas !

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ton approbation.

-Tch ! Et à ton avis comment je dois m'y prendre pour le faire dégager ?

-Trouve par toi-même, sinon c'est moins drôle.

-Radin va !

-De toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas la moitié de mon plan.

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris je me démerde tout seul !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

L'instant d'après le cerveau d'Aomine tournait à plein régime, comment pouvait il faire pour qu'Imayoshi retourne chez lui ? En tout cas Aomine était sur d'une chose, il allait le pousser à bouts.

Pendant l'entrainement de l'après midi le bleu était assez distrait, ce qui n'échappa évidement pas à Kagami qui avait réussi à le passer au moins 4 fois sans aucune difficulté. Le rouge devrait peut être avoir une discussion avec le bronzé. Seul à seul. De son coté Aomine avait trouvé un truc, son idée le faisait rire tout seul, et du coup il passait aussi pour un abruti, comme toujours...

-Eh Mura !

-Oui Mine-chin ?

-Tu vas au combini après l'entrainement ?

-Oui je vais faire les courses et m'acheter des bonbons.

-Je pourrai venir avec toi ?

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander mais à Kaga-chin.

-Oi Kagami !

-Oui ?

-Ça te dérange si je viens avec vous en courses ce soir ?

-Non, mais pourquoi t'as un truc particulier à acheter ?

-Si on veut.

-Si c'est des magazines de cul c'est non.

-T'inquiète le tiens me suffit.

-Baka !

Kagami était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se tournait de tout les cotés pour être sur que personne n'avait entendu. Aomine avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Les trois joueurs maintenant sur la route jusqu'au petit commerce discutaient de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de basket. Aomine et Kagami étaient étonnés que pour une fois Murasakibara ne se plaigne pas de celui-ci et ne le trouve pas ennuyeux. Ce dernier leur avait dit que dernièrement il trouvait ce sport beaucoup plus amusant, depuis qu'ils jouaient tous ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs ce que pensait un peu tout le monde, Kagami voyait bien sur le visage de ses nouveaux amis qu'ils s'amusaient, se donnaient à fond et surtout qu'ils jouaient en équipe, la plupart du temps. Midorima par exemple ne grimaçait plus lorsqu'il devait lui passer la balle, il l'avait même surpris à sourire une fois. Kasamatsu criait moins, enfin peut être. Aomine s'entrainait, ce qui était un tel exploit qu'il devait être mentionné. Hyuga n'insultait quasiment plus les joueurs, sauf des fois où il était vraiment énervé. Kise et Takao quand à eux étaient toujours fidèles à eux même, très –beaucoup trop- attachant. Ou collant, tout dépend du point de vue.

-Eh les gars j'ai envie de me baigner, y'a personne à la plage et je crève de chaud.

-Mais Mine-chin on a pas de maillot de bain...

-On s'en fou on y va en caleçon, fais pas ta femmelette.

-Kaga-chin on fait quoi ?

-Oh allez on a un peu de temps, ça fera du bien !

A peine Kagami avait donné son accord que le bleu était déjà à moitié nu et courrait vers l'étendu salée. Les deux autres le suivirent avec un peu moins d'entrain, mais une fois dans l'eau ils avaient été bien heureux de se rafraîchir. Seul problème, personne n'avait pensé à la manière qu'ils auraient de se sécher, évidement. L'heure avançait et chacun d'eux avait peur des représailles d'Akashi s'ils oseraient arriver en retard, c'est donc en caleçon et trempés jusqu'à l'os que les trois garçons firent leurs courses. Sous les regards indignés des mères de famille, les regards moqueurs des gosses de 10 ans et surtout sous les regards pleins d'envies des jeunes femmes qui passaient devant eux. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'elles avaient la chance de voir des jeunes de 16 ans bâtis comme des dieux, à moitié nu. Bien que la plage était remplie toute la journée de monde, c'était souvent pour montrer des bedaines de pères de familles, des torses blancs et gringalets ou tout poilu, rares étaient les jeunes hommes sexy. Malheureusement pour les quelques courageuses qui avaient osés les approchés, elles avaient toutes reçus la même réponse de la part de chacun des trois, mêmes celles avec de grosses poitrines. Kagami avait été étonné d'ailleurs qu'Aomine repousse un magnifique bonnet D en lui disant que le mec avec les cheveux rouges était son copain. Qu'est ce qui l'avait plus choqué d'ailleurs ? Qu'il les rejette ou qu'il dise qu'il était son copain ? Certainement les deux. Devant Murasakibara en plus, idiot.

Dans le magasin, Aomine avait acheté des bouteilles de coca et des bonbons à la menthe, tout ça pour ça.

* * *

Heureusement pour les trois joueurs, Akashi n'était pas dans les environs à leur retour, comme ça pas besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient en retard de 20 minutes, pourquoi ils étaient mouillés, pourquoi ils étaient presque nus et pourquoi Aomine était avec eux. Enfin le connaissant il devait déjà être au courant de toute façon.

A l'heure du repas, la bouteille de coca achetée par Daiki était de retour, ce dernier la tendit d'ailleurs à Imayoshi à peine qu'il fut assis.

-Non merci Aomine-kun, je n'aime pas les boissons gazeuses.

-Oh mais fais pas ta tarlouze, bois du coca !

-Non.

-Aominecchi j'en veut moi passe la bouteille.

-Non, c'est mort.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, Aomecchi veut pas me donner de coca il est méchant !

-Aomine ! Donne lui du coca avant que je te frappe, je veux qu'il arrete de pleurnicher.

-Non personne n'en aura !

-Aomine-kun tu l'avais acheté juste pour Imayoshi-senpai ?

-Euh...Euh... O-oui voilà...

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Rien du tout, bon appétit.

-Daiki, donne moi le coca j'en ai envie.

-Euh non Akashi...

-Comment ça non ? Tu es sur ?

-Bon vous êtes chiant avec votre coca, tiens Akashi et maintenant vous mangez !

Kagami attrapa la bouteille qui était près d'Aomine et la passa à l'autre rouge. Ce dernier l'ouvra, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire.

-Daiki, puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette bouteille ?

-J'ai...j'ai...

-Tu as ?

-J'ai mis un mentos dedans avant de la refermer...

-Je comprends mieux. Maintenant tu vas te lever et venir avec moi dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde autour de la table devint blanc comme un linge à l'entente des cris de douleur du bronzé.

-A votre avis il lui fait quoi ?

-Peut être qu'il lui ouvre le ventre avec des ciseaux.

-Takao ne soit pas stupide, des ciseaux ne peuvent pas faire ça.

-Vous croyez qu'il lui casse les jambes ?

-J'espère pas, c'était moi qui devait m'en chargé après le championnat...

-Peut être qu'il lui fait manger des abeilles, moi c'est ce que je ferais.

-Pourquoi des abeilles ?

-C'est la phobie d'Aomine-kun.

-Kuroko t'es vraiment effrayant par moment...

-Taisez vous les revoilà.

Aomine était blanc comme un linge, comme si son bronzage n'avait jamais existé et tremblait comme une feuille. Akashi lui avait visiblement eu le temps de changer de tenue et arborait un sourire satisfait. Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passer dans cette cuisine.

Après le repas tout le monde alla dans sa chambre se détendre un peu après la dure journée d'entrainement. Aomine était recroquevillé sur son lit, apparemment traumatisé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Midorima alla ouvrir.

-Momoi, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Midorin, tu pourrais demander à Dai-chan de venir avec moi, j'aimerais lui parler.

-Aomine ! Lève toi Momoi veut te parler !

-Oui j'arrive.

D'un pas trainant Aomine se dirigea vers la porte et la rose le tira de toutes ses forces pour l'emmener dehors. Les deux amis d'enfances marchaient tranquillement sur la plage, le soleil quasiment couché.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire Satsu ?

-C'était pour Imayoshi n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Le coca.

-Ah ça... Oui...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je... je voulais qu'il se casse c'est tout.

-Tu crois que ça aurait marché peut être ?

-Je sais pas...

-Et pourquoi tu veux qu'il s'en aille ?

-T'es de la police ? T'es chiante avec tes questions.

-Dai-chan réponds moi !

-Tu me soule ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche. T'es contente là ?

-Mais enfin je ne suis pas ta propriété !

-Non mais je veux te protéger ! Ce matin quand il est arrivé et qu'il t'a sauté au coup ça m'a énervé ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mec n'est pas bien.

-Il n'est pas si méchant que tu ne le crois, tu dis ça parce que tu le connais mal. C'est sur que tu ne peux pas l'aimer vu qu'il te forçait à t'entrainer lorsqu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe.

-Y'a pas que ça, il est fourbe et manipulateur.

-Non, il est juste intelligent.

-Me dis pas que l'aime ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je l'apprécie. Enormément.

-Satsu !

-Mais quoi à la fin ? De toute façon tu déteste tout les garçons qui m'approchent ! Je ne vais pas rester seule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie parce que tu l'as décidé ! Tu as bien Kagamin moi et je ne dis rien. Imayoshi n'est pas comme tu crois, si tu apprenais à vraiment le connaître tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire. Il est gentil, drôle et ... Et...

-Et ?

-Et mignon.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Que tu trouves Kise ou Kuroko mignon je comprends, mais alors lui ! Il a une tête de fouine !

-Dai-chan tu n'es qu'un crétin !

-Désolé Satsu... Mais tu sais je veux juste te protéger. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ai un connard pour te faire du mal... Et lui je ne le sens pas. C'est tout.

-C'est que tu serais presque gentil Dai-chan.

-Allez viens dans mes bras.

-Seulement si tu me promets de le laisser tranquille le reste de la semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais avec lui, tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Et puis Akashi-kun est là.

-Ouais... Enfin je préférerais que tu t'en remettes à moi si tu as un problème, Akashi a de drôle de façon de punir les gens.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu hurles autant tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Daiki et Satsuki restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un bon moment, la rose était heureuse, c'était tellement rare que le bleu soit si affectif.

-Eh Dai-chan il faut que je te demande un truc.

-Oui vas y.

-Tu l'aimes Kagamin ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Pour savoir.

-Oui je l'aime.

-Tu devrais lui dire alors.

-Ouais, un d'ces quatre.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

_J'ai honte de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour ça, vraiment. J'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et cela se ressent beaucoup. M'enfin ça ira mieux pour les prochain, plus qu'un avant qu'ils partent en Espagne pour le championnat ENFIN ! _

_Vu que je ne serai pas chez moi pendant le mois d'août il se pourrait qu'il n'y ai qu'un voir deux chapitre de publié, et encore, si j'ai de la chance... J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner. _


	21. Chapter 21

Dire qu'il avait confiance en lui aurait été abusé, mais après avoir discuté avec Imayoshi sur le sujet, Aomine avait décidé de lui confier sa précieuse amie d'enfance sous certaines conditions. Si jamais le brun venait à lui faire verser une larme le bronzé se chargerait personnellement de son cas, même Akashi aurait l'air d'un enfant de cœur à coté.

Satsuki avait été étonnée de voir comment son ami avait changé d'avis en l'espace d'une semaine, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Kagami avait eu son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. Le rouge avait réussi à plaider la cause du brun à lunettes, et avait surtout permis à Satsuki de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Au final tout c'était bien terminé pour le nouveau couple et Imayoshi repartit à Tokyo le dimanche matin. Akashi se disait qu'il aurait enfin un peu de tranquillité et qu'il pourrait reprendre le contrôle de ses sujets. En effet pendant son court séjour, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe Too Gakuen avait pris beaucoup d'assurance et se permettait de donner des ordres à chacun des joueurs sans le consentement de l'Empereur dont il se fichait éperdument, laissant la même tendance chez tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il était retourné chez lui, Akashi pouvait reprendre le plein pouvoir sur ses sujets et en profiter pour leur faire payer à sa façon.

La première étape fut donc de punir Murasakibara, le bougre avait osé manger dans la chambre à plusieurs reprises, les emballages de barres chocolatées vides et les miettes éparpillées en étaient des preuves irréfutables. Pourquoi sur la dizaine de joueurs, le maniaque Akashi Seijuro était il tombé sur le pire ? Ou tout du moins, un des pires. Le rouge se souvint soudain de l'état dans lequel il avait une fois retrouver la chambre d'Aomine, une magnifique odeur de chaussettes sales mélangée aux t-shirt de sports remplis de sueur. C'est vrai que mettre ses vêtements dans le bac à linge demandait un effort surhumain.

Mais bon, le problème du jour n'était pas le bleu et sa chambre mais bien le géant violet et son appétit d'ogre. Le cerveau de l'Empereur tournait à plein régime pour trouver une idée digne de ce nom pour enfin le faire arrêter et le punir par la même occasion, on ne transgresse pas les règles sans en subir les conséquences. Murasakibara ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Akashi n'était pas tomber sur le pire partenaire de chambre, en effet, il aurait pu tomber sur Kise et aurait donc du supporter ses élans stylistiques. De ce coté Kagami et Himuro étaient bien à plaindre.

Depuis plus de deux semaines déjà, Kise avait pris en main les jeunes hommes sans leur demander leur avis et avait donc entrepris de les relookés complètement. Le mannequin avait pris d'assaut leur garde robe et choisissait tout les matins leurs vêtements comme leur mère l'aurait fait une dizaine d'année plus tôt.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, la veille par exemple les deux Américains avaient eu droit à un masque d'argile a laisser poser pendant pas moins de 20 minutes, le temps avait donc été suffisant à Takao et Hyuga pour les prendre en photo et ajouter ça aux autres dossiers compromettant sur Kagami en particulier. Le rouge avait aussi eu droit à une petite épilation à la cire, Kise détestait vraiment les poils, en particulier ceux sur les jambes. Bien sur l'as de Seirin n'avait absolument pas donner son accord pour ça, jamais de la vie. Mais une bande de cire c'était retrouvée comme par magie sur son mollet pendant qu'il lisait un magasine tranquillement sur son lit. En plus de la douleur affreuse à laquelle il du faire face, il dit aussi adieu à une partie de sa virilité. Des jambes douces et lisses ce n'est pas très masculin, même Kuroko était plus poilu que lui actuellement.

Bien sur la séance d'épilation avait été une attraction très amusante pour les joueurs, tout le monde avait formé un cercle autour du pauvre Kagami et ils se délectaient de ses cris de douleur. Takao en avait même profité pour filmer la scène en zoomant bien sur les yeux larmoyants du tigre rouge. Le brun avait d'ailleurs été nommé paparazzi officiel de l'équipe et était charger d'enregistrer tout ce qui pouvait être compromettant, autant dire que les dossiers s'entassaient de jours en jours dans son portable qui valait maintenant son pesant d'or.

Pour en revenir à notre pauvre victime, Kagami n'avait jamais autant souffert. Kise lui était content de voir les jambes musclées du dunker aussi douces que du velours, et optionnellement aussi rouges que ses cheveux à présent.

En réel tortionnaire, Kise avait aussi embrumé toute la chambre avec son parfum que les deux autres joueurs commençaient à détester. Cette odeur bien qu'agréable au début finissait par monter à la tête donner la nausée.

Himuro avait bien essayer de demander à Kasamatsu de gérer le blond mais ce dernier avait déjà assez de problème avec ses propres compagnons de chambres qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Avec un Kuroko qui disparaissait toutes les 30 secondes et un Takao qui chantait et riait à tue tête en permanence, le pauvre joueur de Kaijo en venait presque à regretter le mannequin.

Tous les soirs, Yukio avait l'impression que les deux autres s'étaient concertés pour le pousser à bout. Kuroko faisait exprès de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre et de réapparaitre dans son dos, quand à Takao qui lui ne perdait pas le passeur des yeux, se moquait ouvertement du capitaine.

Cette situation amusait beaucoup le joueur de Shutoku, en effet Kasamatsu était bien plus réceptif à ses farces que son tsundere de petit ami qui se contentait de remonter ses lunettes sans esquisser un sourire ou hausser un sourcil. Du coup il se prenait aussi beaucoup plus de coups, il est vrai que le brun avait la main assez légère et Takao n'y échappait pas. Contrairement à Kuroko qui, par une manœuvre inconnue, arrivait à disparaître pile avant de se prendre un coup de pied pourtant bien mérité.

Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas que Kuroko qui disparaissait dans cette chambre, Yukio perdait étrangement pas mal d'objet chaque jour, n'arrivant pas à remettre la main dessus bien qu'il se souvienne les avoir rangé la veille. Le pire étant que lesdits objets se retrouvaient à leur place initiale quelques jours après. Takao avait émis l'hypothèse des esprits afin d'apeuré le pauvre capitaine, mais après une petite enquête menée avec l'aide de Hyuga et Akashi, il se trouvait que les voleurs n'étaient autre que Kuroko et Takao qui s'amusaient à disperser les affaires personnelles du brun pour le rendre fou. Les trois capitaines avaient décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment, laissant à Akashi le soin de les punir comme il se devait, eux aussi.

Hyuga quand à lui passait son temps libre à rendre la vie impossible à Aomine avec l'aide de son compagnon à lunettes, Midorima. Les deux tireur s'étaient concerté dès le premier soir pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cet idiot. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les deux joueurs étaient de vrais gamins avec de la suite dans les idées.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Aomine quand, un soir de solitude extrême, il décida de dire bonsoir à la douce Mai-chan et que, à la place de son visage il y avait celui de son cher et tendre Kagami sur un corps des plus féminins. Avec cet épisode, le bronzé avait pu montrer l'étendue de son catalogue d'insulte. De leur coté Hyuga et Midorima se retenant parfaitement de rire remontèrent en même temps leurs lunettes avec une parfaite synchronisation, ce geste pouvait s'apparenter à un « mission accomplie ».

Le pauvre joueur de Too n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un soir, exténué après un entrainement acharné, le joueur se coucha dans son lit parfaitement fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, une odeur lui piquait vraiment le nez mais impossible de savoir d'où cela venait. Après avoir cherché la source de cette puanteur, il la trouva dans son oreiller dont la taie était remplie de ses vêtements sales qu'il laissait traîner partout me reste du temps. Autant dire que l'odeur de transpiration s'était bien imprégnée partout et la nuit fut longue, très longue. Au moins depuis, Aomine veille bien à mettre tout ses vêtements dans le bac de linge sale, sa mère serait fière de lui sur ce coup.

En plus de cela, ses moments privilégiés avec Kagami étaient de moins en moins nombreux à cause des entraînements et de la fatigue. Et voulant que cette relation demeure secrète, il fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de discrétion pour pouvoir se voir quelques minutes.

Cette situation commençait d'ailleurs à peser sur ses larges épaules, tout serait plus simple s'ils pouvaient... s'ils pouvaient juste s'aimer.

Se dire qu'il aimait le dunker était étrange, mais plutôt plaisant. Il s'en était rendu compte en parlant avec Satsuki, lorsque celle-ci lui avait posé la question, ce fut la seule réponse qu'il pu donner, la seule qui avait traverser son esprit, parce que oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait mais il avait si peur.

Aomine Daiki avait peur.

Peur que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, ça s'était déjà vu, des mecs qui couchent ensemble juste comme ça, pour passer un bon moment, peut être que Kagami était ce genre de mec après tout. Et s'il était le seul à avoir des sentiments il aurait bien l'air bête tiens.

Le problème était que cette question prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit et cela devenait de plus en plus dur de penser à autre chose, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en parle avant que sa tête n'explose.

Mais comment trouver les mots ? Le bronzé n'avait jamais été doué avec ça, avec les mots, les sentiments, les déclarations, toutes ces choses qu'il pensait réservées aux filles.

Et puis quand faire ? Avec les entrainements il avait déjà peu de temps pour lui, alors s'il fallait en plus qu'il en trouve pour parler au rouge, non vraiment l'amour c'est beaucoup trop fatiguant. Mais il fallait le faire avant le tournois, avant que cela ne deviennent trop dur à supporter. Il fallait le faire ce soir, pas le choix, ça pressait.

* * *

Aomine avait bien réfléchis, il lui dirait le soir même. Il avait déjà préparer ses mots, imaginer plusieurs scénarios, il savait quoi faire si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il l'embrasserait, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il lui taperait l'épaule avec un air cool pour cacher sa déception, il avait pensé à tout. Il avait imaginé appeler Kagami à venir se promener sur la plage devant le coucher de soleil, les pieds dans l'eau, le sourire du rouge aux lèvres, ce si beau sourire.

Tout serait parfait, comme dans un shojo.

Aomine stressa donc comme une fillette durant tout le repas, il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette et refila tout à Murasakibara qui lui était affamé.

Lorsqu'enfin le supplice fut terminé, il s'avança vers le dunker pour lui proposer une courte balade dehors. Seulement ce matin Aomine n'avait pas écouté la radio de Midorima toujours allumée à la même heure pour son horoscope. S'il l'aurait écoutée il aurait su que l'objet du jour des vierges était des bottes en caoutchouc et que son signe était placé en dernier. Il aurait aussi su qu'il pleuvrait. Mais non, bien qur que non qu'il n'avait pas écouter.

Pour la balade c'était fichu. Mais Aomine voulait tout de même parler au beau rouge, alors au lieu de lui proposer de sortir, il fit la proposition la plus débile qui soit.

-Ehm Taiga...

-Oui ?

-Ca te dit de... Ehm enfin... Tu vas à la douche là ? Parce que moi j'y vais donc voilà.

-Hein ? Tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ?

-Ouais enfin j'veux dire, chacun dans sa cabine quoi.

Kagami regarda le bronzé avec des yeux ronds, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

-Ben écoute... Oui, si tu veux...

Etrange, mais le rouge ne voyait aucun raison de refuser.

Et donc, après quelques minutes pendant lesquels chacun d'eux préparait ses affaires pour la douche, Aomine se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait ça, vraiment c'était stupide. Inviter quelqu'un à la douche. Pffff.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc dans deux cabines voisines. Kagami qui ne savait rien de pourquoi il avait été invité, fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle chauffe et se déshabilla en vitesse.

Aomine lui s'était aussi déshabiller et restait debout dans sa cabine sans savoir quoi faire. Comme l'idiot qu'il était.

Kagami lui se mit sous le jet d'eau brulante, c'était agréable. Mais il n'entendait rien de l'autre coté, qu'est ce que faisait cet abruti ? Il voulu lui poser la question mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, l'autre prononça son prénom.

-Taiga...

-Oui ?

Kagami coupa l'eau pour écouter le bronzé, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, peut être que c'était important.

-T'as des phobies ?

-Ben oui, les chiens tout le monde le sait ici, surtout toi tu t'es assez foutu de ma gueule avec ça.

-Oui je sais, mais mis à part les chiens, t'en a d'autres ?

-Pas vraiment... Enfin à part la perte d'un être cher, mais je pense que ça c'est le cas de tout le monde.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien.

-Daiki, t'es bizarre ce soir.

-Non, j'suis normal...

-Ouais c'est ça, je te connais quand même, et j'ai l'impression que t'as un problème. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. J'suis là pour ça.

-Comment ça t'es là pour ça ?

-Ben les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider, donc je suis là si tu as besoin, si tu veux parler ou si tu as un problème.

-Ah donc t'es mon ami ?

-Ben oui qu'on est ami. Enfin j'veux dire on est-

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit la porte de la cabine du bronzé s'ouvrir violement. Le rouge décida de voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Oi Daiki tu vas où ?

-Lache moi c'est bon !

Le rouge sortit de sa cabine, mouillé et complètement nu pour attraper le poignet du bronzé qui lui était en caleçon.

-Si je te dit de me lâcher c'est pas pour que tu m'attrapes le poignet, débile !

-Eh Daiki qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

La voix d'Aomine semblait brisée, comme s'il pleurait. Kagami tira plus fort du le poignet pour rapprocher le joueur mais ce dernier avait autant de force que lui et donc cela ne servit à rien.

-J'suis qu'un ami pour toi. J'pensais... J'pensais que je valais plus que ça. Après tout on couche ensemble, j'savais pas que t'était ce genre de mec... Lache mon putain de poignet maintenant !

-Ahomine ça te va vraiment comme un gant, triple buse va ! Si tu m'avais laissé finir !

-Pourquoi faire ? T'entendre faire un discours sur l'amitié alors que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton putain de pote ?

-Mais non espèce de con ! Je voulais juste te dire que justement, tu étais bien plus que ça.

-Hein ?

-Tu comprends rien à rien ! J'pensais même pas que j'aurais besoin de te le dire ! Oui tu es mon ami, mais tu es aussi mon rival, mon coéquipier, mon amant, et putain t'es aussi mon abruti de copain. Mon petit-copain, mon mec, mon chéri, mon amour, mon ange. Alors arrête avec tes conneries à deux balles !

-Alors tu... Enfin...Je...

-Tu peux finir ta phrase ?

-Taiga, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

-Oui, malheureusement, je t'aime gros abruti !

Une dernière larme coulait le long de la joue bronzée, mais celle-ci était emplie de bonheur. Son cœur semblait explosé.

Pour toute réponse, Aomine tira sur son poignet que Kagami tenait afin de le rapprocher. Un baiser langoureux s'en suivit, un magnifique baiser, qui finit dans la cabine de douche de Kagami, personne ne su ce qu'il s'y passa. Seulement les jambes fraichement épilée de Kagami avaient l'air de faire plaisir au bleu.

Ce soir là, personne ne se doucha, lorsque Takao voulu se laver, il avait entendu de drôles de bruits venant de la salle de bain, et il avait bien vite rebroussé chemin, son devoir de paparazzi avait quand même ses limites.

Akashi quand à lui réfléchissait déjà à leur punition pour avoir fait ça dans sa cabine favorite.

* * *

_Prendre autant de temps pour un chapitre c'est vraiment impardonnable je sais. Mais que voulez vous avec les vacances et la rentrée j'ai mis en pause temporaire cette fiction, mais me revoilà haha ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus vite ne vous inquiètez pas. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de basket et c'était surtout centré sur Aomine et Kagami (clin do'eil à ma chère MissDattebayo :3). Mais dès le prochain chapitre vous allez en manger su basket car nos beaux gosses vont enfin en Espagne avant le tournoi tant attendu._

_En attendant je vous embrasse fort ! _


End file.
